Alles ist möglich
by Rikane
Summary: Die vier Väter von Hermine, Snape, Remus und Padma Patil haben nach einem feuchtfröhlichen Abend beschlossen, ihre Kinder zu verheiraten. Dies wollen die Vier natürlich auf keinen Fall und dazu kommen auch noch andere Beziehungskrisen...
1. Das Ergebnis eines trinkfreudigen Abends

Alles Ist Möglich 

Denn niemandweiß wo die Liebe Hinfällt

Thema: Harry Potter

Genre: Romanze, Humor

Zeitpunkt: Nach der Schulzeit, kein Voldemord

Warnung: Nichts für eingefleischte Shipper, da es hier in Sachen Pairings doch etwas durcheinander geht.

Betaleser: Grufti

**1. Kapitel: Das Ergebnis eines trinkfreudigen Abends**

Im ‚Tropfenden Kessel'

„Ich soll was?" Aufgebracht sprang Hermine von ihrem Stuhl auf. Einige der Gäste im ‚Tropfenden Kessel' sahen zu ihnen herüber. Ron lächelte ihnen über die Schulter entschuldigend zu. Dabei zog er Hermine wieder zurück auf ihren Stuhl ihm gegenüber. „Beruhig dich, Hermine. Vielleicht hab ich mich ja auch verhört." Sie sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Was denn jetzt? Entscheide dich. Hast du das jetzt gehört oder nicht?" Ron rutsche unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum. „Ich weiß nicht genau. Weißt du, es war laut und vielleicht hatte ich auch schon das ein oder andere Glas Bier intus. Deshalb... könnte es sein, dass.. ich was falsch verstanden habe." Als er Hermines pochende Schläfe sah, nahm er noch einen Schluck von seinem Bier, scheinbar um sich Mut an zu trinken. „Doch... ich bin mir ziemlich sicher... hoffe ich zumindestens." Hermine vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Sie seufzte. „Wiederhole bitte noch mal das ganze Gespräch, so gut du kannst." Ron überlegte kurz. „Ich werd's versuchen. Also...

_Eine halbe Stunde vorher:_

Nachdem Ron den ‚Tropfenden Kessel' betreten hatte, suchte er sich einen Tisch. Er suchte sich einen Tisch aus, der genau hinter einem Tisch mit etwas älteren, Karten spielenden Männer, stand. Er guckte auf die Uhr. Es war kurz nach neun. Eigentlich traf er sich erst um halb zehn mit Hermine, Harry wollte sogar erst um zehn kommen. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Er, der sonst immer zu spät kam, war mal als erster da. Er grinste zufrieden und beschloss um sich selbst zu belohnen sich schon mal ein Bier zu holen. Jetzt saß er hier mit seinem Bier in der Hand und begann sich zu langweilen. Da hörte er ein „Entschuldigung" hinter sich. Überrascht drehte er sich um, um zu gucken ob er gemeint war. Der Anblick des Fragenden überraschte ihn. Er trug muggelhafte Kleidung und machte einen unsicheren Eindruck. Das schienen auch die Leute am Tisch hinter ihm bemerkt zu haben, die der Mann angesprochen hatte. Ein Mann mit etwas längeren, schwarzen aber schon mit weißen Strähnen durchsetztem Haar stand auf und schlug ihm so auf den Rücken, so dass der erschrockene Muggel fast auf den Tisch gefallen war. Danach drückte ihn der Mann auf einen Stuhl und ein anderer Mann, der ihn nun gegenüber saß schob ihm ein Glas Feuerwhiskey hin. Der dritte Mann, der am Tisch saß, aber doch ein Stück jünger war als die andern Beiden, ermuntert ihn dazu doch mal zu kosten. Kurz darauf und zwei Gläser Feuerwhiskey später hatte der Mann sich bestens in die Gesellschaft eingefügt und seine Frage schon völlig vergessen.

_Aber erst als sie begannen Karten zu spielen, wurde es für Ron, der nun schon die ganze Zeit zuhörte, richtig interessant. Alle vier Herren war nun schon etwas angeheitert. Plötzlich ertönte der schadenfrohe Ruf von der Mann mit dem fast schwarzen Haaren: „Tja, Lupin, ich würd' mal sagen, du hast nichts mehr, was du noch setzen könntest. Pech gehabt!" Lupin? Ein Blick über die Schulter genügte, um zu sagen, dass es nicht sein alter Lehrer Lupin war, das wäre im auch sich er beim Reinkommen aufgefallen. Vielleicht war es sein Vater. Vom Alter und von den Gesichtszügen würde es passen. Der alte Lupin, der dem Muggel vorhin den Feuerwhiskey hingeschoben hatte, macht aber nur eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Dann setz' ich eben meinen Sohn." Ron traute seinen Ohren nicht. Er lehnte sich noch ein Stück zurück um besser hören zu können. Sein Kopf war jetzt schon fast zwischen den Köpfen von Lupin und dem Jüngsten, was die beiden aber nicht störte, da der Alkoholpegel doch schon etwas höher war. _

_Auf einmal schreckte der Jüngste auf: „Ich hab ne Idee. Wir bringen jetzt ein bisschen Pep in die Angelegenheit. Wir haben doch alle Kinder, oder?" Zustimmendes Nicken von allen Seiten. „Und die sind alle noch solo, stimmt's?" Noch mal zustimmendes Nicken. „Und das werden wir jetzt ändern." Er holte seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Jackentasche und zauberte damit drei Würfelbecher herbei. In jeden Becher schrieb er einen Namen. Beim letzten stockte er. „Wie heißt den dein Kind?" Er schaute den Muggel fragend an. Der musste aber selbst erst mal kurz überlegen. „Öerminä." Auch der Name wurde unter einen Becher geschrieben. Dann begann er die Becher wild umeinander zu drehen, so dass ihnen kein Auge mehr folgen konnte. „Und bevor wir jetzt anfangen, wollen wir ja auch dafür sorgen, dass niemand später wieder einen Rückzieher macht. Hände her!" Alle drei streckten freiwillig ihre Hände aus, selbst der Muggel, auch wenn er kurz zögerte. Doch das schien eher der Alkohol zu bewirken, als das Ergebnis reichlicher Überlegungen. Als alle vier Hände übereinander lagen, tippte der Jüngere sie mit dem Zauberstab an und es war ein kurzes „Pfoff!" zu hören. Doch davon bekam Ron nichts mit, da er gerade einer wunderschönen Kellnerin hinterher sah. Als die jedoch in der Küche verschwand, wand er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Karten spielenden Herren zu. Die begannen gerade mit dem Ziehen der Würfelbecher. Gerade jetzt wollte Ron ganz genau zu hören, deshalb lehnte er sich noch ein Stück weiter zu deren Tisch. Denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass er zwei der Personen kannte, die dort „verkuppelt" werden sollten. Er war sich nämlich sicher, dass der Muggel Hermines Vater war, er hatte ihn früher immer am Gleis 9¾ gesehen und er war sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass der Name Lupin nicht allzu oft vorkam, weswegen der Gedanke das dies Remus Lupins Vater ist ihm auch nicht allzu abwegig erschien. Deswegen fand das Ganze recht unterhaltsam, denn er dachte nicht, dass das ganze sehr ernst war. Die vier Herren waren immerhin besoffen, hatten sich vermutlich erst vor ein paar Stunden kennen gelernt und außerdem war diese Methode viel zu absurd um so seine Kinder zu verheiraten. _

_Er lehnte sich noch ein Stück zurück, doch dieses Stück gab seinem Stuhl den Rest und brach unter ihm zusammen. Und als er da so auf dem Boden lag, wurden die Paare gezogen. Davon bekam er aber gar nichts mit, weil es unter Tischhöhe fast noch lauter war als über Tischhöhe und weil sich einer der Herren so über seinen Zug freute, dass er aufsprang und dabei seinen Stuhl nach hinten schob, der dann Rons Kopf traf. Das war nun entgültig zu viel für Ron und er hörte nur Satzfetzen wie „Severus... glücklich ... Hermine..." „Remus... sich freuen.." „Dank magischem Versprechen...". Dann wurde bei Ron alles schwarz vor Augen._

... und dann hast du mich ja gefunden, aber da waren die vier Herren ja weg." Dann herrschte kurz Schweigen. Erst hatte Hermine ihr Gesicht wieder in ihren Händen vergraben, doch dann schaute sie Ron genau in die Augen. Da Ron schon genau wusste, was jetzt kommen würde, fielt er schnell seine Hände zwischen ihren Kopf und die Tischplatte, denn Hermine hatte sich angewöhnt, ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte zu schlagen, wenn sie verzweifelt war. Und tatsächlich, nur einen Moment späte sauste Hermines Kopf in Richtung Tischplatte. Da waren aber schon Ron Handflächen. Als Hermine merkte, dass sie nicht auf der Tischplatte aufgeschlagen war, sah sie hoch und sah genau in Rons schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. Erschrocken schlug sie die Hände vor den Mund. „Ron... das tut mir Leid... das wollt ich nicht. Weißt du, es ist nur so, mein Vater hat mich gerade sozusagen an Severus Snape verspielt." „Eigentlich hat er dich nicht verspielt, sondern dich in den Gewinnpott geworfen." Als er Hermines verzweifeltes Gesicht sah, tat ihm der Kommentar leid. „Komm schon, Hermine, das war doch nur Geschwätz von ein paar alten, besoffenen Herren." Hermine schniefte. „Anscheinend kenn ich die Welt der Zauberer immer noch besser als du. Die werten Herren haben eine magisches Versprechen abgegeben, das heißt, dass da etwas benötigt wird als nette Worte um es zu brechen. Oder besser gesagt man kann es gar nicht brechen und ich will gar nicht wissen, was passiert wenn sie es brechen sollten." Von Ron gab es nur ein „Oh..." zu hören. Dann blicken sich beide an und seufzten gleichzeitig.

Kurze Zeit später kam Harry mit zehn Minuten Verspätung auch im ‚Tropfenden Kessel' an. Als Hermine ihn sah, leuchteten ihre Augen auf, trotz ihrer misslichen Lage. Für Ron war unbegreiflich was Hermine noch an Harry fand. Das sollte jetzt nicht heißen, dass Ron etwas gegen seinen besten Freund hatte, aber immerhin wusste doch jetzt jeder, dass Harry in Cho Chang verliebt war und kein bisschen an Hermine interessiert war. Doch trotzdem himmelte Hermine Harry immer noch an.

Harry sah die beiden irritiert an. Normalerweise herrschte eine ausgelassene Stimmung, wenn die drei sich im ‚Tropfenden Kessel' trafen. Doch heute sahen die beiden aus wie der Tod auf Latschen. „Ist irgendwas passiert?" Beide nickten. Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Muss ich euch alles einzeln aus der Nase ziehen?" Schnell fasste Ron zusammen, was in der letzten dreiviertel Stunde passiert. Auch Harry konnte im ersten Moment nur „Oh..." sagen. Als nächstes hätte er wohl „Toller Scherz!" gerufen, wenn nicht beide ein so tot ernstes Gesicht machen würden. „Das ist ein Problem."

Eins war aber allen dreien klar, der Abend war gelaufen, vermutlich war die Stimmung schon längst dem Erfrierungstod zum Opfer gefallen.

Harry hatte einmal gelernt, dass man dem Feind oder der Angst einen Namen geben muss. Das wendete er jetzt auch hier an. „Also hab ich das jetzt richtig verstanden, du musst Severus Snape heiraten, weil dein Vater ein magisches Versprechen abgegeben hat?" Hermine zuckte bei dem Namen ihres Zukünftigen zusammen, doch trotzdem nickte sie. Schon wieder schweigen, doch Harry war zufrieden, er hatte der Angst einen Namen gegeben. Dann erinnerte sich Ron an den anderen Gesprächsfetzen, den er noch aufgeschnappt hatte. Remus sollte ja auch verheiratete werde. „Wen soll Remus eigentlich heiraten?" Als Antwort bekam er nur ahnungslose Blicke. Wieder Schweigen.

Plötzlich stand Ron entschlossen auf, aber nicht zu entschlossen, damit nicht wieder ein Stuhl kaputt ging. „Kommt, lasst und mal zu Remus gehen! Mal gucken, was der dazu sagt!" Harry und Hermine nickten. Schnell bezahlten sie ihre Rechnung und verließen dann eilig das Lokal.


	2. Bei den Fussnägeln des Merlin, NEIN!

Peevesina: Danke erst mal für dein Review und Danke, dass du mir das gesagt hast. Mir ist gar nicht aufgefallen, dass das in Word doppelt war. Naja, soll mal passieren... Musste mich nur erst mal durch das System hier durcharbeiten. Ich hab die Story schon woanders hochgeladen, doch da war das bei weitem nicht so schwer... . 

Hätte ich vergessen zu erwähnen, ich habe die Story schon bis Kapitel 9 fertig habe und sie hier in regelmäßig hochladen werde. Bin allerdings schon fleißig am weiterschreiben...

**2. Kapitel: Bei den Fußnägeln des Merlin, NEIN!!!**

Vor dem Apartment von Remus und Tonks

Tonks und Remus bewohnten ein Apartment in einem großen Backsteinhaus nahe dem Zentrum der Stadt, was für Zauberer hieß, dass sie nahe dem ‚Tropfenden Kessel' wohnten. Insgesamt machte das Haus einen eher heruntergekommenen Eindruck, doch man konnte ja nicht sehen wie es in den Wohnungen aus sah. Außerdem war es verdammt kalt im Flur. Und in dem warteten Hermine, Harry und Ron nun schon zehn Minuten und wurden langsam ungeduldig. Auch wenn es schon fast halb zehn war. Sie hatten nun schon 4-mal geklopft und Ron sah aus, als ob seine Fußspitzen abgefroren wären. „Kann der Kerl sich nicht mal beeilen! Es wird kalt!"

Im selben Moment ging die Tür einen Spalt auf und der Kopf von Remus war zu sehen. Anscheinend war er schon im Bett gewesen, denn, so weit man das vom Flur aus sehen konnte, trug er nichts außer einer Boxershorts. Als er die drei vor seiner Tür sah, guckte er ein wenig ungläubig. „Was macht ihr denn hier?" Ron, der nun schon unruhig auf der Stelle trat, konnte sich vermutlich gerade noch beherrschen, Remus nicht zusammen zu schreien. „Könnten wir vielleicht erst reinkommen? Oder ist es bei euch genauso kalt wie hier auf dem Flur?" Immer noch etwas verwirrt, machte Remus die Tür nun ganz auf. „Scheint ja verdammt wichtig zu sein." Hermine, die hinter Ron durch die Tür ging, nickte. „Könnte man so sagen."

Remus führte die drei ins Wohnzimmer. Dieses war sehr gemütlich eingerichtet und die Sofas luden einen förmlich dazu ein, sich hinzusetzen. Die Heizung war aber noch besser, wie Ron fand. An der ging er sich auch gleich aufwärmen. Gerade als alle im Wohnzimmer standen, kam Tonks ins Wohnzimmer, auch sie nur im Morgenmantel. Sie machte einen genauso überraschten Eindruck wie Remus und sie fragte auch genau das gleiche wie er. „Was macht ihr denn hier?"

Erst blickten sich die drei ratlos an, doch dann atmete Hermine noch einmal tief durch. „Remus, Sie sollen heiraten!"

„Was?", fragten beide gleichzeitig. Nun da Ron sich wieder aufgewärmt hatte, fand er das sogar ein bisschen komisch, konnte sich ein Lachen aber noch verkneifen. „So hat Hermine auch reagiert." Hermine warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu, dann wand sie sich wieder Remus zu. „ich weiß, dass sich das jetzt ein wenig irre anhört, aber..." „Etwas irre? Für mich hört sich das verdammt irre an, oder Tonks?" Die Angesprochene nickte zustimmend. „Glauben Sie mir", sagte die todernste Hermine, „sobald Sie das gehört haben, werden Sie uns glauben." So wie sie das sagt, hörte sich das fast wie eine Drohung an.

Also erzählte Hermine und Ron abwechselnd Remus das, was sie zuvor auch schon Harry erzählt hatte. Als sie fertig war mit erzählen, war Remus so geschockt, dass er

sich erst mal hinsetzen musste. Erst war es still, doch dann lief Remus rot an und er sah so aus, als ob er jeden Moment explodieren könnte. „Ich hab dem alten Zausel doch gesagt, er soll keine Glücksspiel mehr spielen! Und schon gar nicht mit dem alten Snape. Der zieht ihn sowieso nur übern Tisch!" Er wollte schon seine Wut an einer Vase auslassen, doch Tonks, die bis jetzt nur still dabei gestanden hatte, griff schnell nach ihr und hielt sie über ihren Kopf, damit sie aus der Reichweite von Remus war. Dabei hatte sie die ganze Zeit ein amüsantes Grinsen auf den Lippen. Remus starrte sie an, als könnte er nicht glauben, dass man in solcher einer Situation noch lachen könnte. „Was ist?" Ohne die Vase herunter zu nehmen, grinste Tonks weiter. „Euch ist schon klar, worüber ihr euch gerade aufregt oder? Ihr regt euch über ein paar alte Herren auf, die besoffen ihre Kinder verspielt haben. Leute, beruhigt euch mal. Die waren so voll, die können sich da bestimmt nicht mehr daran erinnern." Hermine schaute sie ungläubig an. „Dir ist schon klar, was es bedeutet einem magischen Versprechen zu zustimmen?" Sie schlug die Hände über Kopf zusammen. „Bin ich hier denn die einzige, die sich in der Zaubererwelt auskennt?" Tonks überlegte kurz und schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Der Zauber zählt nicht gerade zu den einfachsten und die Kerle waren vermutlich voll bis zum Rand, also denke ich, dass sie es nicht gemacht haben, den Zauber richtig ausgeführt haben."

Es folgte nachdenkliches Schweigen. Dann stand Remus plötzlich auf und rauschte aus dem Zimmer, um ein paar Augenblicke später wieder mit Hose und offenem Hemd ins Zimmer zu kommen. „Egal, ob er das mitgekriegt hat oder nicht, ich geh jetzt zu ihm und werde ihm mal was vom Heiraten erzählen." Er war schon fast aus dem Raum, als Tonks eingriff. „Um diese Uhrzeit?" Remus blieb stehen. „Er war ja auch noch wach genug um zu saufen." Er hörte sich so trotzig an wie ein kleines Kind. Aber das störte Tonks, sie schien Erfahrung damit zu haben. „Geh lieber erst morgen. Erstens ist bald zehn Uhr, zweitens wirst du es morgen sowieso „offiziell" erfahren und drittes führt das jetzt eh zu nichts, er ist vermutlich besoffen und du wütend. Bringt also eh nichts." Er starrte sie mit offenem Mund. Tonks verzog das Gesicht. „Ich weiß, diese Seite von mir kennst du nicht von mir, aber ich schwöre dir, es gibt mehr als nur die tollpatschige Tonks." Nun fügten sich auch die Kiefer der anderen den Schwerkraft und kamen dem Fußboden immer näher. Ron räusperte sich. „Willst du nicht vorsichtshalber lieber die Vase abstellen?" Überrascht guckte Tonks über ihren Kopf und erschrak sich als sie die Vase über sich sah. Dabei rutschte ihr die Vase aus der Hand und, obwohl sie noch mit allerhand akrobatische Bewegung versuchte die Vase zu fangen, fiel die Vase auf den Boden und zersprang in tausend Teile.

Tonks Haare flammten sofort rot auf. „Das zum Thema, es gäbe auch eine nicht tollpatschige Tonks. Ist ja eigentlich ein Widerspruch, oder?" Harry konnte sich kaum beherrschen, nicht laut los zu lachen.

„Aber du hast Recht, Tonks. Wir sollten bis morgen warten und dann entscheiden, was wir tun." Hermine nickte zustimmend. Auch die anderen schienen nicht ganz abgeneigt, was vermutlich mit der Tageszeit zusammenhing.

Auch Remus schien wieder die Ruhe selbst zu sein. „Dann können wir ja wieder in Bett gehen." Und gähnte herzhaft. „Ihr habt's ja nicht weit nach Hause, oder?" Die drei nickten und wurden noch zur Tür gebracht. Nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatten, betraten sie den kalten Flur. Da hier schließlich auch Muggel wohnten, konnten sie nicht apparieren und mussten deshalb zu Fuß zu ihren Wohnungen gehen.

Im ‚Tropfenden Kessel'

Tatsächlichen hatte Remus es geschafft bis zum nächsten Morgen Ruhe zu bewahren und hatte gewartet bis sein Vater ihm die Nachricht zu dem heiklen Thema geschickt hatten. Oder besser gesagt eine Einladung zu einem Treffen, der Grund war zu mindestens bei Remus nicht angegeben worden. Aber das passt zu seinem Vater. Möglichst spät mit der Wahrheit rausrücken, am besten auch erst mal lügen und erst auf Androhung möglicher Folter, die Wahrheit sagen. Remus hatte seinem Vater erst mal nicht gesagt, dass er schon wusste, worum es geht. Erst mal sehen, was die alten Herren zu ihrem Spielchen gestern Abend zu sagen haben.

Und darauf warteten sie jetzt.

Man hatte vereinbart, dass sich alle acht Leute im ‚Tropfenden Kessel' treffen würden. Fünf waren schon da. Hermine und ihr Vater und die mysteriöse andere Braut, seine, wenn es nach den Vätern gehen werden würde, Braut. Ihr Vater war schon da und unterhielt sich gerade angeregt mit Snapes Vater. Anscheinend schon irgendwas für die Hochzeit. Müsst er dann nicht eigentlich mit seinem Vater reden? Sein Vater aber pfiff gerade einer Kellnerin hinterher, dieser Schwerenöter. Zuhause saß immerhin noch seine Mutter. Er wolltet seinen Vater jetzt nicht unbedingt darauf ansprechen, also entschied er sich für die dezentere Art und trat ihm auf den Fuß. Darauf machte der Getretene ein schmerzverzehrtes Gesicht, beschwerte sich aber nicht bei seinem Sohn, da er den Grund für den Tritt ja kannte. Remus ließ seinen Blick noch mal über die Runde schweifen, dabei fiel sein Blick auf Snape. Der sah einfach nur desinteressiert auf seinem Platz. Er hat nur, als Lupin an den Tisch gekommen war, kurz interessiert aufgeguckt, dann war er sofort wieder in Gedankenversunken.

Er spielt gerade mit dem Gedanken, seinem Vater, dessen Blick schon wieder in Richtung Kellnerin glitt, noch mal auf den Fuß zu treten, als Hermine völlig durchnässt mit ihrem etwas bedrückt aussehenden Vater, die Bar betrat. Er gab ihr ein Zeichen und, während Hermines Vater mit gesenktem Blick zum Tisch ging, blieb sie bei den Kleiderhaken stehen und wartete auf Remus. Als er ankam, redete er gar nicht erst groß drum herum. „Hat er was gesagt?" Hermine nickte. „Natürlich konnte er mir das nicht verheimlichen. Gleich heute morgen um sieben stand er vor meiner Tür und hat um Verzeihung gebeten. Es tät ihm doch so Leid und würde das wieder gut machen." Eins war Remus aber immer noch nicht klar. „Was hat er eigentlich hier gemacht?" Sie lächelte. „Er wollte in die Winkelgasse, um ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für mich zu kaufen. Von einem Einkauf in meiner Schulzeit wusste er noch, dass man zum ‚Tropfenden Kessel' musste. Danach wusste er aber nicht weiter und wollte nachfragen. Doch ist er ja an unsere werten Herren gekommen. Und dann nahm das Schicksal seinen Lauf." Sie seufzte. „Und bei Ihnen?" „Naja... Eigentlich weiß ich noch gar nichts vom meinem Glück." Sie beide gucken in Richtig Tisch, wo Hermines Vater anscheinend doch über seinen Schatten gesprungen war und sich nun angeregt mit John Lupin unterhielt und immer mal wieder fröhlich auflachte und dabei in Hermines und Remus' Richtung zeigte. Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Na dann los, das kriegen wir schon irgendwie hin. Wir müssen nur dafür sorgen, dass kein Feuerwhisky an den Tisch kommt." Dann gingen sie zum Tisch.

Dort angekommen, begrüßte Hermine jeden und setzte sich zu ihrem Vater. Und sie hätte schwören können, dass Snapes Augen kurz aufleuchteten, als sie ihn begrüßte.

Zehn Minuten später fehlt die zweite Braut immer noch. Nun war en auch die angeregten Gespräche verstummt. Alle sieben Leute saßen stumm auf ihrem Platz, nippten an ihren Getränken, trommelten mit den Finger auf die Tischplatte oder wippten unterm Tisch mit den Füßen. So vergingen auch die nächsten fünf Minuten. So manch einem Schwiegervater wäre es schon zu bunt geworden, doch hier schienen die vier Möchtegern-Schwiegerväter noch guter Dinge zu sein.

Dann mit 15 Minuten Verspätung kam sie dann doch noch. Mit einem klitschnassen Mantel, der eigentlich alle Erkennungsmöglichkeit verhinderte, betrat sie den Kneipe. Trotzdem winkte ihr Vater sie heran. Noch immer konnte man nicht viel erkennen, da sie immer noch die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte. Erst als sie am Tisch ankam, setzte sie ihre Kapuze ab und begann sich den Mantel auszuziehen. Hermine hatte ja viel erwartet, aber nicht das. Sie wusste nicht, warum das für sie so völlig ausgeschlossen war, es war aber so. „Padma Patil?" Die Angesprochene hielt inne ihren Mantel auszuziehen und schaute sie ungläubig an. „Hermine? Hermine Granger? Dich hab ich ja schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen! Wie geht's dir? Was machst du jetzt?" Ein bisschen ungläubig schaute Hermine Padma ja schon an. Immerhin lag ihr Schulabschluss in Hogwarts erst zwei Jahre zurück, wenn sie das schon als Ewigkeit bezeichnet, als was wird sie es bezeichnen, wenn sie sich bei ihre Klassentreffen in zehn Jahren treffen? „Och, mir geht eigentlich gut und ..." Doch weiter kam sie nicht, da sich Snapes Vater mit einem Räuspern bemerkbar machte. „Ich will das nette Gespräch ja nicht stören, aber könnten wie jetzt zur Sache kommen?" Scheinbar eingeschnappt zog Padma ihren Umhang aus und setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl. Zufrieden lächelnd schlug Snapes Vater ein paar Mal auf die Tischplatte. „Also, da wir jetzt ja alle da sind, können wir ja beginnen. Gestern haben wir, also John, Will, unser neuer Freund Michael und ich, ein paar sehr wichtige Dinge besprochen." Von Remus und Hermine war ein verächtliches Schauben zu hören. „Also dann, wir wär's, wenn wir jetzt mal die Mitgiften klären." Doch bevor er sich an jemand Bestimmtes wenden konnte, platzte Hermine der Kragen. „Was heißt hier Mitgiften klären? Zwei von uns wissen noch nicht mal worum es geht und ich bezweifele ich stark, dass sie zustimmen werden!" Sie blickte Padma und Snape an. „Also, kurz und knapp, unsere Väter haben gestern ein Würfelspiel gespielt. Der Einsatz waren wir und haben aus uns vieren dann Paare gewürfelt. Ich für meinen Teil werde Snape nicht heiraten!" Sie guckte Snape kurz an, sah aber nicht, das begeisterte Leuchten in seinen Augen. Dann setze sie einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck auf. Padma sah sie entsetzt an. „Ich soll heiraten? Bei den Fußnägeln des Merlin, NEIN! Kommt nicht in Frage, auf gar keinen Fall, Dad! Wie konntest du so was vereinbaren! Wie konntest du nur!" Sie warf ihrem Vater einen bitterböse Blick zu. „Wenn man 1 und 1 zusammenzählt, dann heißt das wohl, dass ich Lupin heiraten soll! Nichts gegen Sie, aber er ist gut 20 Jahre älter als ich, ein ehemaliger Lehrer von mir und ein Werwolf! Ich werde ihn nicht heiraten!" Nachdem die beiden jungen Frauen nun ihre Meinungen „freundlich" kund getan hatten, herrschte erst mal verwirrtes oder zustimmendes Schweigen. Remus hielt es nicht für nötig, seine Meinung auch noch mal kund zu tun, da sie mit Padmas und Hermines übereinstimmte. Bei Snape konnte er nicht ganz erklären, ob das Schweigen nun verwirrt, zustimmend oder einfach nur schweigend war, denn er saß einfach nur da und starrte Hermine mit leuchtenden Augen an.

Bei den vier Väter war das Schweigen aber eindeutig verwirrter Natur. Nach einem kurzen Erholungsmoment und einem Blick zu den anderen Vätern wand sich John Lupin an Hermine. „Wie kommst du drauf, dass du Severus heiraten sollst?" Hermine wurde rot und begann zu stottern. Hatte Ron sich doch verhört und es ging überhaupt nicht ums Heiraten? „Wissen Sie... gestern haben... Ron und.. ich ihnen... zu gehört und .. aufgefangen... dass ich Snape heiraten soll." Den letzten Teil des Satzes rappelte sie so schnell herunter, dass man sie fast nicht verstehen konnte. Es schien, als wolle sie diesen Teil schnell hinter sich bringen. Padmas, Snapes und Lupins Vater blickten sich an und brach danach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Nachdem sich John wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, sah er Hermine an. „Nein, du sollst nicht Snape heiraten, du sollst Remus heiraten!"

Hermine und Remus wurden blass, so blass wie ein Blatt Papier. Sie konnten es nicht fassen, das durfte nicht sein! Sie konnten nicht heiraten. Das ging nicht. Und Hermine dachte schon Snape wäre schlimm, doch Remus war noch tausend Mal schlimmer, weil er fast so was wie ein Freund für sie war. Und auch Remus war alles andere als begeistert. Er hätte auch Padma nicht geheiratet, weil er doch mit Tonks zusammen war. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

Doch auch Snape schien von diesem Tausch nicht begeistert zu sein. „Die heirate ich doch nicht! So weit kommt's noch!" Dabei zeigte er auf Padma. Wütend stand Padma auf und warf dabei ihren Stuhl um, der beim Aufprall auf den Boden in seine Bestandteile zerbrach. „Ach, und Sie denken, ich würde Sie heiraten wollen? Das wäre ja der Albtraum schlecht hin! Dann müsste ich mir ja das Bett nicht nur mit ihnen, sondern auch mit ihrer fettigen Frisur teilen!" Jetzt stand auch Snape auf, wobei ebenfalls der Stuhl umfiel. „Wohl noch nie in Spiegel geguckt? Sich über meine Frisur aufregen, aber selbst eine Frisur wie einen benutzen Mob haben." Erschrocken sog Padma Luft ein. „Sie widerlicher, kleiner, ekelhafter Kerkermufti!" „Kerkermufti? Eingebildete, arrogante Schnepfe! Bei ihrem Anblick wird man ja blind!" „Wenn man Sie nicht vorher schon gesehen hat, oder wie?" Will Patil versuchte immer wieder seine Tochter zu beruhigen, während sich Snapes Vater entspannt zurücklehnte und etwas von „gesundem Eheklima" faselte. Hermine bezweifelte stark, dass das der Beginn einer harmonischen Beziehung war, aber wenn er meinte.

Währenddessen steigerten sich Padma und Snape immer weiter in den Streit, doch irgendwann hatte sie es satt. „Das muss ich mir nicht länger anhören!" Damit griff sie sich ihren Mantel und verschwand in Richtung Winkelgasse. Genauso wie Snape, der auch in Richtung Tür stürmte, die aber in die andere Richtung führte, zum Muggel-London.

Einen Moment später hörte man Türen schlagen und dann war es wieder so still, wie es nun Kneipe nun mal war. Snape Senior wollte schon wieder von einer harmonischen Beziehung anfangen, als Remus mit einem Finger vor dem Gesicht seines Vater rumfuchtelte. „Und jetzt zu dir. Ich werde nicht heiraten. Und, wenn dann suche ich mir meine Verlobte selbst aus und werde das nicht einem Würfelspiel überlassen!" Damit stand auch Remus auf und verließ das Lokal in Richtung Muggel-London.

Nun saß Hermine alleine mit den vier Herren da. Eigentlich hätte sie auch Lust rauszustürmen, doch sie wollte ihren Vater hier drin nicht allein lassen. Von Snapes Vater war ein nachdenkliches „Hmmm" zu hören. „Eigentlich wollte ich das mit den Mitgiften ja in deren Anwesenheit klären, doch da sie jetzt ja alle schon weg sind, müssen wir das eben ohne sie machen." Er wollte sich schon zur Mitte des Tisches vorbeugen, als Hermine ruckartig aufstand und sich direkt vor ihm aufbaute. „Sie finden das wohl auch noch alles komisch, oder? Ich will Ihnen mal was sagen. Keiner von uns vier wird den heiraten, der von ihnen bestimmt wurde. Und jetzt fangen sie nicht wieder mit harmonischem Eheklima an!" Nun wollte sie auch schon aus dem ‚Tropfenden Kessel' stürmen, doch als sie fast aus der Tür war, drehte sie sich noch mal um und winkte ihren Vater herbei. Der verabschiedete sich schnell von seinen „Freunden" und verließ mit Hermine die Kneipe.

Und obwohl jetzt nur noch drei Leute übrig geblieben waren, hatten die immer noch beste Laune und bestellten sich gleich eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey um die Enttäuschungen von eben runterzuspülen.


	3. Wer will mit wem? Teil 1

**Kapitel 3: Wer mit wem? Teil I**

Nachdem Hermine ihren Vater wieder zu Hause abgesetzt hatte, beschloss sie sich noch ein bisschen in der Winkelgasse um zu schauen. Obwohl es vermutlich wieder ein Frust-Kauf-Trip werden würde, bei dem sie sich erst einen Kessel, dann zwei Umhänge und zum Schluss noch Eulenfutter für ihre nicht vorhandene Eule kaufen würde, weil es eben einfach so billig war. Danach würde sie einen riesigen Eisbecher essen und in Selbstmitleid versinken.

Doch heute kam sie nicht mal dazu einen Kessel zu kaufen, da sie schon vor dem Laden Padma Patil traf. „Du auch hier, Padma?" Überrascht schaute sie auf, anscheinend hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie hier jemanden zu treffen würde, der mit dieser Heiratssache was zu tun hat. „Oh, Hermine. Ja, ich musste mich ablenken nach dem Schock gerade. Du sicher auch, oder?" Padma versuchte zu lächeln, was ihr aber so richtig nicht gelang. „Klar, ist ja auch eine dämliche Situation." Hermine seufzte und Padma konnte nur zustimmend nicken. Doch plötzlich schien Hermine eine Idee zu haben. „Hast du jetzt schon was vor? Sonst könnten wir noch ein bisschen in den ‚Tropfenden Kessel' gehen und plaudern." Padma überlegte kurz. „Nö, eigentlich habe ich nichts vor, wenn man vom Einkaufen absieht. Also los!"

Im ,Tropfenden Kessel'

Eigentlich belegte Hermine immer den Fensterplatz am Rande der Kneipe, wenn sie mit Freunden herkam, doch diesmal setze sie sich mit Padma an die Bar. Natürlich hatten sie sich nach den vier netten Herren vom Vormittag umgeguckt, bevor sie sich an die Bar gesetzt hatten, doch die waren anscheinend schon gegangen.

Das hätte die Stimmung nämlich irgendwie auf einen Tiefpunkt gebracht, doch da die Herren ja nicht da waren, führten sie schon nach kurzer Zeit ein angeregtes Gespräch über ihre Schulzeit.

Meistens zogen sie natürlich über die Lehrer her, wobei sie einen großen Bogen um Snape und Lupin machten. Das nächste Thema waren dann ihre Mitschüler und danach ging es um die Streiche von Fred und George Weasley und das gute Essen in der großen Halle, was beide doch so sehr vermissten.

Plötzlich begann Padma zu grinsen. „Was ist los?" Hermine verstand nicht, warum sie so grinste. „Kommen wir zum interessantesten Thema." Noch immer grinste Padma. „Wie steht's bei dir in Sachen Liebe?"

Hermine fühlte sich ein bisschen überrumpelt. „Ja, also... das ist... so..." Padma zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Sag bloß, du rennst immer noch Harry hinterher?" Hermine fühlte förmlich, wie sie immer kleiner auf ihrem Hocker wurde. „Also... irgendwie schon, aber..." Weiter kam sie nicht, da Padma schon aufstöhnte.

„Wie kannst du nur? Du weißt doch, dass er immer noch voll in Cho Chang verknallt ist..." Doch bevor Padma noch mehr sagen konnte, stellte Hermine die Gegenfrage. „Und bei dir?" Padma überlegte kurz, doch dann fing sie an. „Eigentlich bin ich mit bin ich mit Neville zusammen." Hermine sah sie entgeistert an. „Neville Longbottom?" „Ja." „Der Neville Longbottom?" Padma verdrehte leicht genervt die Augen. „Ja, immer noch!" Nachdem Hermine noch einmal tief Luft geholt hatte, schnitt Padma ihr aber das Wort ab. „Ja, Hermine, es ist der Neville Longbottom, mit dem du in einem Haus warst."

Zuerst war Hermine ja ein bisschen fassungslos, doch dann fing sie sich langsam wieder und konnte ihre Neugier gar nicht mehr zügeln. „Wie bist du denn an den gekommen?" Erwartungsvoll starrte sie Padma mit großen Augen an.

Padma nahm noch einen großen Schluck von ihrem Cocktail, dann wandte sie sich wieder Hermine zu. „Das war ungefähr drei Monaten. Da gab's hier irgendwo eine Party. Die meisten waren alte Schulfreunde. Aber frag nicht, wie Neville dann dahin gekommen ist. Ich glaube, der wurde noch von jemand anderem mitgebracht. Dann sind wir später ins Gespräch gekommen. In der Schulzeit fand ich ihn ja etwas seltsam und merkwürdig, aber jetzt ist er voll in Ordnung. Als die Party dann vorbei war, haben wir beschlossen, dass wir uns ja auch noch mal wiedersehen könnten. Und so sind wir zusammen gekommen." Nach ihrer Erzählung nahm sie noch mal einen großen Schluck von ihrem Cocktail. Doch Hermine stutzte. „Hast du nicht gesagt, du wärst „eigentlich" mit Neville zusammen?"

Padma fuhr mit ihrem Finger über den Rand ihres Glases. „Ja, denn da gibt es auch noch einen anderen..." „Du betrügst Neville???" Hermine stand das Entsetzen aufs Gesicht geschrieben. „Das kannst du ihm doch nicht antun..." Doch bevor sie weiterschimpfen konnte, machte Padma eine beschwichtigende Geste. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich Neville betrüge, das warst du. Ich betrüge ihn nicht, sondern bin nur in zwei Kerle verknallt. Ist das halbwegs verständlich?"

Hermine nickte. „Aber hast du mir nicht gerade noch etwas davon vorgeschwärmt, wie toll Neville doch ist? Dann muss der andere Kerl aber´ne Wucht sein. Wer ist es?"

Padma druckste herum. „Ja, weißt du..." Doch sie beendete den Satz nicht, sondern bestellte sich erst mal noch einen Drink. Danach fing erst wieder an, sich etwas zurecht zu stottern. „Ja, weißt du... das wirst du jetzt nicht so richtig verstehen... du hast ihn nämlich nie richtig gemocht in deiner Schulzeit..." Nach den paar Satzfetzen gab sie schon wieder auf, doch Hermine wurde langsam ungeduldig. „Spuckt schon aus! Wer ist es denn jetzt?"

„Draco Malfoy."

Hermine schlug die flache Hand vor die Stirn. „Das gibt's doch nicht... Du hast echt kein Glück bei den Kerlen, oder?"

Padma seufzte. Dann schwiegen die Beiden eine Weile.

Doch plötzlich richtete sich Hermine auf und bestellte noch mal zwei Drinks für sie. „Vergessen wer erst mal die Kerle, Padma, oder?" Padma nickte zustimmend.

Als sie dann eine Stunde später aufstanden, um den 'Tropfenden Kessel' zu verlassen, waren beide etwas angeheitert, aber machten einen recht zufrieden Eindruck.

Kurz nachdem Padma und Hermine den 'Tropfenden Kessel' in die eine Richtung verlassen hatten, betraten Sirius und Remus den 'Tropfenden Kessel' auch schon aus der anderen Richtung. Während Sirius sich vor Lachen schon auf die Schenkel schlug, machte Remus ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter.

Als sie einen Tisch gefunden hatten und Sirius immer noch lachte, begannen die anderen Besucher schon, zu ihnen rüber zu gucken.

Remus wollte sich ja schon fast wieder ein anderes Lokal suchen, als auch Sirius das Starren der anderen bemerkte und endlich aufhörte zu lachen. Nachdem er dann noch mal versucht hatte, sich seriös zu räuspern, wandte er sich endgültig Remus zu, auch wenn das amüsierte Grinsen nicht von seinen Lippen verschwinden wollte.

Remus dagegen machte ein vollkommen ernstes Gesicht. „Warum denke ich, dass du mich nicht ernst nimmst?" Dabei versuchte er seine Augenbraue so hochzuziehen, wie es der komische Typ mit den spitzen Ohren aus so einer Muggel-TV-Serien macht.

Doch der Versuch scheiterte ebenso kläglich wie der Versuch von Sirius sich seriös zu räuspern.

Damit war dann auch Sirius' letzter Rest an Selbstbeherrschung dahin und er lang wieder lachend auf dem Tisch. Remus seufzte und bestellte sich ein Getränk um sich irgendwie zu beschäftigen, bis sich Sirius wieder eingekriegt hatte.

Das dauerte dann noch eine Viertelstunde. Nachdem er sich dann auch noch etwas zu trinken bestellt hatte, atmete Sirius noch einmal tief durch. „Also, ich find das ja amüsant." Remus verzog das Gesicht und murmelte ein „Merk' ich schon...". Dann wandte er sich wieder Sirius zu. „Sei doch bitte mal ein bisschen ernst! Das ist nicht komisch!" Doch Sirius war anscheinend nicht Remus' Meinung. „Ich seh das eigentlich so wie Tonks. Die haben das bestimmt nicht hingekriegt, im besoffenen Zustand einen so schweren Zauber wie diesen zu schaffen. Also machst du dir ganz umsonst Sorgen." „Und wenn doch?" Remus war sich da anscheinend noch nicht so ganz sicher. „Moony, jetzt sei mal nicht so ein Angsthase! Die werden echt schon nicht zwangsverheiratet!" Um das zu bekräftigen grinste er und nahm noch einen großen Schluck von seinem Bier. Auch Remus nahm noch einen kleinen Schluck. Er wollte gerade noch mal anfangen, als Sirius schon wieder ein neues Thema anschnitt. „Weißt du, ich hab da vor ein paar Tagen voll die Traumfrau gesehen..."

Remus seufzte resigniert, wenn Sirius erst mal mit diesem Thema anfing, dann würden sie so schnell nicht mehr von diesem Thema wegkommen.

Und Remus sollte Recht behalten, denn erst zwei Stunde später war Sirius fertig. „So das war's auch erst mal, ich glaub ich muss jetzt auch los." Remus nickte und beide standen auf. In dem Moment ging die Tür vom 'Tropfenden Kessel' auf und Bellatrix kam herein und blickte sich suchend um.

Sirius grinste fies und ging auf Bellatrix zu. „Hallo Bellatrix. Bist wieder auf der Suche nach deinem Sniefelus?" Als Bellatrix ihn bemerkte, blickte sie ihn fies an. „Nein, bin ich nicht uns selbst, wenn würde es dich nicht angehen, Sirius „Ich-liebe-niemanden-außer-mich-selbst" Black!" Sie warf ihm noch einen bösen Blick zu und verschwand in Richtung Bar.

Remus schaute Sirius aber fragend an. „Warum sollte sie Snape suchen?" „Weißt du das nicht? Bellatrix steht immer noch voll auf Sniefelus, obwohl der sie schon vor einiger Zeit hat sitzen lassen."

„Und deswegen ziehst du sie immer noch auf?" Manchmal verstand Remus Sirius' Art von Humor einfach nicht.

„Klar doch, das ist doch die Gelegenheit!" Sirius grinste Remus zu und dann verschwanden sie gemeinsam aus der Bar, jedoch warf Remus Bellatrix noch einen mitleidigen Blick zu.

Konnte Sirius sie nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen? Mit dieser Frage im Kopf ging Bellatrix zur Bar und bestellte sich ihren ersten Drink.

Dann saß sie erst mal eine Weile grübelnd da und anscheinend machte sie ein so ernstes Gesicht, dass niemand kam und sie ansprach. Das frustrierte sie nun so, dass sie sich noch gleich zwei weitere Drinks hinterher bestellte.

Auf einmal tippte ihr jemand auf die Schulter oder besser gesagt stützte sich jemand so doll auf ihre Schulter, dass sie fast vom Barhocker gerutscht wäre.

Sie wollte denjenigen auch schon zusammen schreien, doch als sie sich umdrehte, grinste Severus Snape sie an. Da sie schon einige Flüche auf der Zunge hatte, konnte sie jetzt erstmals nur stottern. „Sev... Severus, hallo..." Doch Severus schien das nicht zu stören, er grinste einfach munter weiter. Nachdem sich Bellatrix vom ersten Schock erholt hatte, guckte sie etwas verwirrt. „Severus?" Erst jetzt schien Severus erst richtig begriffen zu haben, wenn er vor sich hatte. „Bellatrix? Bellatrix!" Lachend fiel er ihr um den Hals. Dabei roch sie die starke Fahne, die Severus schon hatte. „Wie viel hast du denn schon getrunken, Severus?" Severus blickte sie ungläubig an. „Nicht viel, nur ein paar Bier und ein paar Gläschen Feuerwhiskey, warum?"

Entweder vertrug er nicht sehr viel oder es waren doch ein paar mehr Sachen gewesen, dafür sprach er aber noch recht klar. Aber egal, wie viel er auch getrunken hatte, sie musste diese Chance jetzt nutzen. Wie oft hatte man schon seinen Traummann besoffen vor sich, also fast zu allem bereit?

Bellatrix grinste. Ja, heute würde sie ihre Chance nutzen.

Neben ihr räusperte sich Severus. „Hörst du mir eigentlisch su?"

Überrascht schaute sie ihn an. „Nein, tut mir leid, was hast du gesagt Severus?"

Bevor er anfing zu reden, nahm er einen großen Schluck aus seinem mitgebrachten Bier. „Ich wollte dir ja schon immer mal was sagen, Bellatrix" – Bellatrix' Herz schlug schneller, was wollte er ihr jetzt sagen, musste sie vielleicht gar nicht den ersten Schritt machen? Erfüllten sich jetzt all ihr Träume? - „du bist ja eischentlich eine ganz Hübsche und dein Charakter is ja auch ganz nett" – Bellatrix stockte nun der Atem, was wollte Severus ihr nun sagen? Dass die Trennung damals ein Fehler war und er nun gerne wieder mit ihr zusammen sein würde? – „aber die Rolanda is ja auch ganz hübsch an su sehen, also mit ihren tollen Locken, aber " – Für Bellatrix brach eine Welt zusammen. Das konnte er ihr doch nicht antun. Sie mit dieser Besentussi zu vergleichen! Aber hatte sie da nicht ein „Aber" gehört? – „die Beste von allen ist ja immer noch Öermine!"

Für Bellatrix ging eine Welt unter. Das konnte er ihr doch nicht antun.

Doch Severus grinste immer noch und schien stolz auf sich zu sein, diese Erkenntnis endlich losgeworden zu sein. Er griff dann wieder zu seinem Bier und prostete ihr auch noch zu.

Äußerlich war Bellatrix noch die Ruhe selbst, doch innerlich kochte es in ihr. Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und schlug dann mit aller Kraft so heftig auf die Tischplatte der Bar, dass die Drink von der Platte auf den Boden fiel.

Severus sah sie überrascht an. „Bellatrix..."

Doch sie ließ ihn gar nicht ausreden, sondern griff nach seinem Bier und schüttete es ihm ins Gesicht. „Du, dämlicher Idiot!"

Sie warf Severus noch einen verachtenden Blick zu und rauschte dann wutschnaubend aus dem 'Tropfenden Kessel'.

Severus sah ihr nur mit großen Augen hinterher. Was hatte er denn falsch gemacht..?


	4. Wer will mit wem? Teil 2

**4. Kapitel: Wer will mit wem? Teil II**

Im 'Tropfenden Kessel'

Während sich Severus Snape am anderen Ende der Bar immer noch fragte, was er denn falsch gemacht hatte und warum Bellatrix so plötzlich weggestürmt war, saß Neville still auf seinem Barhocker und nippte ab und zu an seinem Glas.

Warum er hier war, wusste er selbst nicht. Nachdem die Vorlesungen zu Ende waren, war er wie immer durch die Winkelgasse gegangen und war dabei am 'Tropfenden Kessel' vorbei gekommen. Normalerweise ging er immer an der Kneipe vorbei, doch heute war er einfach mal reingegangen.

Das war jetzt eine Stunde her und noch immer nippte er an seinem zweiten Glas. Außerdem hatte ihn immer noch keiner angesprochen. Wer sollte ihn auch schon ansprechen und warum?

Aber was dachte er denn da? Er hatte doch eine Freundin! Seine Padma. Er war wirklich verliebt in sie. Einfach in alles an ihr. Doch es gefiel ihm besonders, wenn es windig war und ihre Haare im Wind wehten. Wie sie dann um ihren Kopf herumspielten. Einfach traumhaft!

Während Neville über seine Padma nachdachte, stand Tom, der Wirt, hinter der Bar und trocknete ein paar Gläser ab.

So konnte es nicht weitergehen! Er musste diesen Kerl irgendwie dazu kriegen, dass er Spaß hatte, denn solche Gäste wie er waren schlecht fürs Geschäft.

Aber leider sah er niemanden in der Nähe, den er mit einem Gratis-Bier dazu animieren hätte können mit dem Kerl ein Gespräch anzufangen. Also beschloss er selbst mit ihm zu reden.

Obwohl er noch immer dabei war Gläser abzutrocknen, ging er auf Neville zu. „Na, so ganz allein oder wartest du auf jemanden?"

Überrascht, dass er angesprochen wurde, hob Neville den Kopf. „Ja."

Ein sehr gesprächiger Typ, schoss es Tom durch den Kopf, ließ sich äußerlich aber nichts anmerken. „Hättest du nicht mal Lust eine Frau anzusprechen? Die da vorne sieht doch nicht schlecht aus!" Er zeigte auf eine blonde Hexe mit üppiger Oberweite, die an einem Tisch saß und sich vermutlich mit einer Freundin unterhielt.

Neville schaute zu ihr herüber und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, geht nicht, ich habe eine Freundin."

In Tom wuchs die Hoffnung, dass die Freundin des Kerls bald auftauchen würde und irgendwas mit ihm machen würde. „Also, wartest du ja doch auf jemanden!"

Neville schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Nein, sie kommt nicht her. Oder? Naja, zumindestens nicht bald, das dauert noch gut eine halbe Stunde."

Tom seufzte. Das war doch nicht möglich, der blieb also mindestens noch eine halbe Stunde hier. „Wie wär's dann..."

Doch weiter kam der Wirt nicht, denn es traten zwei weitere Gäste an die Bar und hatten seinen Gesprächspartner entdeckt. „Neville!"

Erstaunt drehte sich Neville um. „Ron? Ginny? Was macht ihr denn hier?"

Ginny grinste. „Was wohl? Wir wollten etwas trinken und nebenbei noch ein bisschen Neuigkeiten austauschen."

„Ach so." Damit drehte sich Neville wieder zur Bar.

Hinter dessen Rücken schlug Ron sich lautlos gegen die Stirn und Ginny konnte sich gerade noch so beherrschen nicht laut loszulachen. „Willst du nicht vielleicht auch dazu kommen?"

Neville drehte sich wieder zu ihnen um und überlegte kurz. Währenddessen schien Tom hinter ihm schon zu flehen, dass er 'Ja' sagte. „Klar, gern."

Also gingen die drei zu einem der Tische und Tom machte Freudensprünge. Endlich hatte er den Kerl von der Bar weg und hatte ihn dafür nicht mal aus der Kneipe schmeißen müssen.

Nachdem sich Neville, Ginny und Ron einen Tisch gesucht und sie alle ein Getränk vor sich hatten, schwiegen sie sich erst mal.

Ginny schaute immer von Ron zu Neville und wieder zurück. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen Neville auch an den Tisch zu holen. Hätte er nur einmal auf Ron gehört!

Sie und Ron hatten sich getroffen um etwas zu besprechen. Zumindestens hatte Ron das in der Nachricht geschrieben, die sie heute morgen gekriegt hatte. Sie vermutete, dass es etwas Persönliches war und, dass er es ihr vermutlich nicht vor Neville sagen würde.

Na toll, Ginny seufzte. Wenn Ron ihr das schon nicht erzählen wollte, dann sollte hier wenigstens ein normales Gespräch entstehen. „Und, was machst du gerade so, Neville?"

Der Angesprochene nahm ein Schluck von seinem Getränk. „Ich studiere gerade, Allgemeine Botanik und Zauberhafte Pflanzen mit dem Schwerpunkt Würgepflanzen."

Ginny zog die Augenbraue hoch. Wie konnte man so was studieren? Aber sie hatte schon immer gewusst, dass Neville ein bisschen seltsam war. Um nicht zu abweisend zu wirken, heuchelte sie Interesse, aber in Wirklichkeit interessierte es sie nicht mal am Rande. „Studierst du doppelt?"

Ein Leuchten erschien in Nevilles Augen. Scheinbar hatte sie ein Thema angeschnitten, in dem er sich sicher fühlte. „Sozusagen ja, ich studiere einmal an einer Zauberer-Universität und dann noch an einer Muggel-Universität."

Zum ersten Mal beteiligte sich auf Ron am Gespräch. „Warum denn auch an einer Muggel-Universität?"

Aufgeregt nahm Neville noch einen Schluck von seinem Getränk. „Weil mich Pflanzen interessieren, egal ob Muggelpflanzen oder nicht. Die verschiedenen Pflanzenarten sind so faszinierend. Findest du nicht?"

„Naja, du weißt doch noch, was die Sprout über meinen ‚Annehmbar'-ZAG in Kräuterkunde gesagt hat, oder? „Kaum zu fassen, dass Sie, Mister Weasley, der sich am wenigsten für Kräuterkunde interessiert, über einen ‚Schrecklich'-ZAG hinaus gekommen sind!" Das sagt doch alles über mein Interesse aus, oder?"

Man konnte Neville förmlich ansehen, dass er mit sich rang, Ron keinen Vortrag zu halten. Doch trotzdem wollte Ginny dem vorbeugen. „Weißt du, Neville, ich hab zu Hause eine Pflanze, die mir Sorgen macht. Mom hat sie mir mal geschenkt und ich fände es deshalb nicht so toll, wenn sie mir eingehen würde. Könntest du sie dir vielleicht mal ansehen?"

Nevilles Gesicht erhellte sich wieder. „Klar, sag' mir Bescheid, wenn du Zeit hast."

In dem Moment stand Ron auf. „Ich geh' mal kurz, wohin."

Damit stand er auf und verschwand in Richtung Herrenklo.

Als er gerade verschwunden war, betrat Padma die Kneipe. Sie stand kurz suchend in der Tür, doch dann entdeckte sie die beiden, winkte lächelnd und kam auf die zu.

„Hallo, Schatz!" Sie beugte sich zu ihm runter und küsste ihn zärtlich. Danach sah sie Ginny fragend an. „Und wer bist du?"

Ginny lächelte sie an und hielt ihr die Hand hin. „Ich bin Ginny Weasley, die Schwester von ..."

"Ja, ich weiß von wem." Padma verzog das Gesicht und ignorierte die ihr hingehaltene Hand einfach.

Als Ginny zu Neville blickte, sah sie nur, dass er ahnungslos mit den Schultern zuckte. Doch sie gab ihm zu verstehen, dass sie sehr wohl wusste, worum es ging.

Obwohl noch ein leichter Schatten auf Padmas Gesicht lag, wandte sie sich wieder an Neville. „Ich hoffe, es macht nichts, dass ich früher gekommen bin."

Neville schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, überhaupt nicht, ich freu mich. Wollen wir dann los?"

Padma nickte. „Sofort, ich will mich nur noch kurz frisch machen." Sie lächelte Neville an und ging davon, ohne Ginny auch nur einen weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

Ginny warf Neville einen anerkennenden Blick zu. „WOW, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du mit Padma zusammen bist."

Neville grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. „Ja. Toll, nicht? Aber was war denn zwischen euch beiden da gerade los?"

Ginny hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich habe da gar nichts mit zu tun. Das ist eine Sache zwischen Ron und Padma. Du weißt doch sicher noch, was zwischen den beiden auf dem Weihnachtsball los war, oder?"

Neville überlegte kurz und dann war ein „Ach ja!" zu hören.

Ab da an schwiegen die beiden und hingen scheinbar beide ihren Gedanken hinterher.

Bis Padma wieder in den Schankraum kam und mit roten Gesicht an ihren Tisch stürmte. „Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir jetzt gehen." Damit nahm sie Neville an der Hand und schleifte ihn aus der Kneipe.

Zum Abschied rief er Ginny nur noch irgendetwas von Pflanzen und einem Termin zu, vermutlich ging es um ihre Pflanze. Sie würde ihm in nächster Zeit einfach mal eine Eule schicken.

Ein paar Augenblick später kam Ron, auch mit rotem Gesicht, wieder an den Tisch, an dem jetzt nur noch Ginny saß.

Nachdem sein Gesicht wieder eine halbwegs normale Farbe angenommen hatte, sah er verdutzt aber auch ein bisschen freudig auf Nevilles leeren Platz. „Wo ist denn Neville?"

„Der ist mit Padma weg." Sie vermutete, dass er wusste, dass da was zwischen Padma und Neville war.

Doch Ron wäre nicht Ron, wenn er natürlich nicht gewusst hätte, dass da etwas war. „Wieso das denn?"

Ginny schaute ihn verdutzt an. „Neville ist mit Padma Patil zusammen. Wusstest du das nicht? Du bist doch ein guter Freund von ihm."

Erst schaute Rom sie verdutzt an, dann sah er auf einmal etwas deprimiert aus.

„Was ist denn jetzt los?" So richtig konnte sich Ginny den plötzlichen Gefühlswandel ihres Bruders nicht erklären.

Ron nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Getränk. „Selbst Neville hat jetzt sein Glück gefunden. Das ist doch voll deprimierend."

Ginny sah ihn verständnislos an. „Was soll das denn heißen? Du hast doch wieder deine Lavender bekommen. Sei doch froh, dass du jemanden hast und nicht seit dem sechsten Schuljahr alleine bist und einem Kerl hinterher läufst, der sich eh´ nicht für dich interessiert..." So zeterte Ginny weiter, bis sie bemerkte, dass Ron ihr gar nicht mehr zuhörte, sondern einer Kellnerin hinterher guckte.

„Ron!"

„Was ist?" Ron schaute sie ein bisschen ärgerlich an.

„Du bist mit Lavender zusammen, da kannst du einer Kellnerin nicht so hinterher gucken, als würdest du sie gleich heiraten wollen. Guck' so mal lieber Lavender an, Mom würde sich freuen!"

Ron guckte Ginny erst an, als hätte sie behauptet, er wäre er ein Squib, dann aber sah er eher empört aus. „Erstens bin ich erst 21 und denke nicht mal mit meinem halben Hirn daran zu heiraten und zweitens soll Mom sich da gar nicht erst einmischen. Außerdem läuft es zur Zeit nicht so super mit Lavender."

"Nein?" Jetzt wusste sie, warum Ron sich mit ihr treffen wollte. „Dann erzähl' mal."

Ron nickte. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir uns streiten... Nee, das tun wir nicht... Nur irgendwie glaube ich, dass ich sie nicht mehr so richtig liebe."

Ginny schaute ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Du liebst sie einfach nicht mehr? Das ist alles? Kein Streit und keine Affäre von ihr?"

Irgendwie sah Ron ein bisschen verlegen aus. „Ja, aber das ist ja nicht mal das Problem, das größere Problem ist, dass sie mich noch liebt..."

„Woher weißt du das? Wenn du das tägliche „Hab dich lieb" meinst, dann glaub mir, das ist öfter gelogen als das es die Wahrheit ist." Als sie in der fünften Klasse mit Dean zusammen gewesen war, hatte sie es auch öfter mal gesagt, aber nicht so gemeint.

„Nein, nicht so ein „Hab dich lieb". Ich denke, dass das schon ernst gemeint war, denn ich glaube nicht, dass sie ihre beste Freundin Parvati anlügen würde, oder?"

Ginny nickte. „Da wirst du Recht haben, aber wie hast du das denn mitgekriegt? Sind die Gespräche der beiden denn nicht mehr so geheim, wie in der Schulzeit?"

Ron lief auf einmal rot an. „Ja, doch... die sind noch geheim, aber weißt du, ich hab da so zufällig was mitgehört...

Seine Schwester grinste schelmisch. „Das heißt, du hast Parvati belauscht?" Ginny hatte Lavender noch nie gemocht, also hörte sie es ganz gern, dass die Beziehung anscheinend so nahe vorm Ende stand.

Ron wurde noch einen Tick rötlicher, falls das überhaupt ging. „Das war ja keine Ansicht... das war ein Versehen."

Ginny hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ist ja gut. Was hat sie denn genau gesagt?"

Ron entspannte sich wieder. „Ja, sie hat Parvati eben vorgeschwärmt, wie doll sie mich liebt und so."

Ginny machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Das macht wirklich den Anschein, als ob sie dich noch wirklich liebt. Aber du nicht mehr?"

„Nee, so richtig nicht mehr, am Anfang schon, aber jetzt ist irgendwie die Luft raus. Weiß auch nicht, warum." Ron schien das wirklich zu bedrücken. So wie er aussah, konnte er einem richtig Leid tun.

„Eines steht fest, Ron, du musst es Ihr sagen und zwar möglichst bald." Irgendwie hatte sich Ginny das Gespräch anders vorgestellt, da Ron eigentlich nicht der Typ war, der mit einem über so etwas sprach.

Ron nickte und sagte nichts dazu. Er schien tief in Gedanken versunken sein. Vermutlich überlegte er schon, wie er Lavender es sagen konnte.

Während Ron also in Gedanken versunken war, beschäftigte sich Ginny eher mit dem Inhalt ihres Glases, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie sich schon nach kurzer Zeit einen neuen Drink bestellen musste.

Sie schaute gerade einem Zauberer hinterher, als Ron aus seiner Starre erwachte. Als Ginny aber immer noch an ihm vorbeiguckte, drehte er sich um und schaute in die Richtung, in die Ginny starrte. Als er erkannte, wem sie hinterher starrte, begann er zu grinsen. „Na? Auf Beutefang?"

Sie schaute ihn empört an. „Was soll das denn heißen?"

Ron grinste immer noch. „Gar nichts soll das heißen. Ich frage mich nur, ob du jetzt deine Harry-Phase hinter dir hast."

Schlagartig errötete Ginny. Ron kommentierte dies mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen.

„Was gibt es da zu grinsen?", fuhr Ginny hin an.

Doch davon ließ Ron sich nicht beeindrucken. „Wie kannst du denn immer noch in Harry verknallt sein? Das bist du doch schon seit der ersten Klasse."

„Du weißt eben nicht, was wahre Liebe ist!" Langsam redete sich Ginny wieder in Fahrt.

„Wahre Liebe?" Ron machte ein fragendes Gesicht.

„Ja! Und ich stehe dazu, dass ich in Harry verknallt bin, OK?" Anscheinend war Ginny jetzt beleidigt.

„Ist ja in Ordnung, beruhig' dich." Ron machte eine beschwichtigende Geste. „Ich hab's nicht böse gemeint."

Ginny seufzte. „Ich weiß. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich immer noch ihn in verliebt bin, wo doch jeder weiß, dass er in Cho Chang verliebt ist."

Ron schwieg. Dazu musste er nichts sagen.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie sich so an.

Ron warf kurz einen Blick auf die Uhr und sprang dann plötzlich auf. „Verdammt, schon so spät! Wir sollten doch noch etwas in der Winkelgasse abholen, bevor wir zu Mom kommen."

„Stimmt, hab' ich ganz vergessen!" Auch Ginny sprang auf, legte das Geld für den Kellner auf den Tisch und lief dem schon vorgelaufenen Ron hinterher. Als sie bei der Tür ankam, öffnet sich plötzlich die Tür und eine Frau kam rein. Da Ginny nicht so schnell bremsen konnte und es auch recht eilig hatte, rempelte sie die Frau an und rief erst dann eine Entschuldigung, als sie schon fast aus der Tür war.

Im 'Tropfenden Kessel'

Kaum hatte Rolanda den 'Tropfenden Kessel' betreten, wurde sie auch schon angerempelt. Sie konnte denjenigen gar nicht erkennen, so schnell lief er an ihr vorbei und hörte auch erst eine Entschuldigung, als derjenige schon fast aus der Kneipe heraus war.

Rolanda seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Heute war einfach nicht ihr Tag. Zum Glück war heute Freitag und sie hatte erst mal Ruhe vor diesen Fluganfängern. Manche musste man wirklich am Besen festbinden, damit sie wenigstens ein paar Meter auf dem Besen blieben.

Und jetzt wollte sie einfach nur in die Kneipe gehen und schon wurde sie angerempelt.

Kurz guckte sie sich in der Bar um. Aber sie hatte Glück, es war kein Mundungus zu sehen. Der fehlte ihr ja gerade noch zu ihrem Glück. Dieser selten dämliche Kerl, der sein Geld mit irgendwelchen nicht ganz sauberen Geschäften verdient, hatte scheinbar ein Auge auf sie geworfen. Außerdem gab es wirklich schönere Männer als ihn.

Da sie immer noch im Eingangsbereich stand und schon wieder kurz davor gewesen war angerempelt zu werden, beschloss sie sich einen Platz zu suchen.

Im Augenwinkel sah sie Tom, den Wirt, der ihr entgegen winkte und sie mit einem freundlichen „Hallo, Rolanda!" begrüßte.

Sie fand einen Platz in einer etwas ruhigeren Ecke. Sie bestellte sich Drink und hing danach wieder ihren Gedanken nach.

Wo war sie gewesen? Ja, bei den schöneren Männern. Mundungus gehörte nicht dazu. Doch leider wollte er das nicht einsehen. Aber er musste doch erkennen, dass er keine Konkurrenz für Sirius Black war.

Sirius...

Ja, der war wirklich ein Traummann, ihr Traummann. Mit dem Haken, das er wirklich jeder hübschen Frau nachschaute. Aber trotzdem er war einfach toll...

Sie seufzte, musste aber lächeln, als ein Bild von Sirius vor ihrem inneren Auge auftauchte.

Wie hatte sie ihn eigentlich kennen gelernt?

Ach ja, durch Remus. Er war ein Jahr lang Lehrer in Hogwarts gewesen, hatte dann aber aus „persönlichen Gründen" gekündigt. Sehr schade, nicht nur, weil die Schüler ihn geliebt hatten, sondern auch weil sie dadurch nicht mehr den besten Kontakt zu ihm hatte und so auch nicht mehr mit Sirius, mit dem er oft einen trinken gegangen war.

Langsam wurde es ihr in ihrer Ecke zu langweilig und sie begann sich in der Kneipe umzusehen.

Am hintersten Ende der Bar erkannte sie Severus Snape, nicht auch noch der. Er zählte auch nicht gerade zu den schönsten Männer mit seinem fettigen Haar.

Was hatte eine Schülerin letztens über Snape gesagt? „Lieber küsse ich einen Troll, als Snape auch nur länger als nötig anzusehen!"

Ja, dieses Urteil teilte sie mit der Schülerin. Außerdem war ihr der Zaubertrankmeister ein wenig zu seltsam. Wer war denn bitteschön in eine ehemalige Schülerin verliebt? Niemand außer er. Natürlich zeigte er das nicht, weder heute noch als Hermine Granger seine Schülerin gewesen war. Doch jeder wusste es. Man hörte es in der ganzen Schule, sowohl unter den Lehrern als auch unter den Schülern.

Doch genug zu Severus. Sie wollte sich einen schönen Abend machen und er gehörte bestimmt nicht dazu.

Sie ließ noch mal ihren Blick über die Kneipenbesucher schweifen. Ansonsten sah sie niemanden Bekanntes mehr.

Also beschloss sie ihren Drink zu bezahlen und wollte dann wieder nach Hogsmeade apparieren, um von dort dann nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Dort könnte sie sich dann übers Wochenende ausdenken, wie sie ihre Schüler die nächste Woche auf dem Besen halten würde.

Noch während des Bezahlens seufzte sie. Das war doch kein Leben. Klar, sie war Internatslehrerin. Das war ein Vollzeitjob, aber trotzdem ging es so nicht weiter.

Selbst Minerva McGongall hatte jemanden, zu dem sie jedes Wochenende nach Hause apparierte.

Sie brauchte auch endlich jemanden. Und damit meinte sie keine beste Freundin, nein, sie meinte einen Mann. Einen Mann für´s Leben.

Sie setzte einen entschlossenen Gesichtausdruck auf und noch während sie apparierte beschloss sie, dass sie sich Sirius endlich holen würde.

Ja, das würde sie.


	5. Wer will mit wem? Teil 3

**5. Kapitel: Wer will mit wem? Teil III **(Mundungus, Cho, Draco, Harry)

Im 'Tropfenden Kessel'

Tom, der Wirt ließ seinen Blick über die Bar gleiten.

An den meisten Tischen saßen Leute und tranken. Noch war keiner dieser Typen zu sehen, die in eine Bar kamen um Trübsal zu blasen.

Ein zufriedenes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Doch in dem Moment ging die Tür vom 'Tropfenden Kessel' auf und ein junger Mann mit strohblonden Haaren betrat die Kneipe.

Da es draußen mal wieder regnete, war sein ganzer Mantel klitschnass und auch seine Haare hingen ihm in die Augen, die dadurch fast vollständig verdeckt wurden.

Na klasse, dachte Tom, der sieht ja nicht gerade so aus, als ob er die Stimmungskanone schlecht hin war, aber vielleicht täuschte er sich ja und der Kerl würde richtig Stimmung machen.

Doch seine Hoffnungen wurden zunichte gemacht. Mit hängendem Kopf schlurfte der Kerl an die Bar und ließ sich auf einen Hocker fallen. Dabei seufzte er und wischte sich die klitschnassen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Was soll's denn sein?" Der Wirt guckte den Mann erwartungsvoll an.

„Hmmm..." Der Mann wischte sich übers Gesicht. „Gute Frage... Was würden sie mir denn empfehlen?"

Der Wirt überlegte kurz. „Um ihrer Stimmung gerecht zu werden... Wie wäre es mit einer 'Stinkenden Hand'?"  
Der Mann sah ihn skeptisch an. „Und was ist drin?

„DAS wollen Sie gar nicht wissen."

„OK, dann nehme ich das."

„Kommt sofort." Damit drehte Tom sich um und begann den Drink zu mischen.

Völlig erschöpft ließ Draco seinen Kopf in seine Hände rutschen.

War das heute wieder ein mieser Tag im Büro gewesen. Wie hatte er sich je beim Ministerium bewerben können?

Klar, man konnte schnell befördert werden und verdiente selbst ganz unten auf der Karriereleiter nicht schlecht. Aber war das den ganzen Mist wert, den er jetzt durchmachte?

Nein, bestimmt nicht. Aber was sollte er machen?

Kündigen würde er auf jeden Fall nicht, oder vielleicht doch?

Draco seufzte, warum musste das so kompliziert sein?

„Wie siehst du denn aus?"

Draco nahm den Kopf aus den Hände und drehte sich verärgert um. Wenn das jetzt der Potter oder der Weasley war, würden hier Köpfe rollen.

Doch es war keiner der beiden, sondern jemand der fast noch schlimmer war.

„Fletcher, sieh' zu, dass du Land gewinnst!" Damit drehte Draco sich wieder um und wartete auf seinen Drink.

Die unhöfliche Begrüßung schien Mundungus aber nicht abzuschrecken. Stattdessen setzte er sich auf den Platz neben Draco und redete munter weiter. „Du siehst furchtbar aus, Draco! Aber ich weiß was du brauchst!"

Draco stöhnte. War ja klar, zu so einem miesen Tag gehörte auch Mundungus Fletcher. „Und was soll das bitte schön sein, was mir helfen sollte?"

Mundungus grinste. „Ein Kessel!"

Draco guckte irritiert. „Warum sollte ein Kessel mir helfen können?"

Mundungus grinste immer noch. War das so schwer zu verstehen? „Ist doch ganz einfach! In einem Kessel kann man allerhand tolle Sachen machen. Aufheiternde Tränke mixen, Heiße Schokolade machen oder FröhlichFix ausprobieren..."

„Du Idiot..." Draco wollte schon aufstehen, als er sich noch mal zu Mundungus umdrehte. „Was ist denn FröhlichFix?"

Mundungus setzte ein mysteriöses Gesicht auf . „Ach das... Keine Ahnung, was das ist. Ich habe es erst vor kurzem eingetauscht."

Ein Glitzern erschien in Dracos Augen. „Ist es käuflich?"

Mundungus schien leicht beleidigt. Als ob beim ihm irgendetwas nicht verkäuflich wäre! „Natürlich ist es zu verkaufen, unter einer Bedingung. Du probierst es hier aus, ich muss die Wirkung sehen und gucken, ob es sich lohnt davon noch mehr zu besorgen!"

Draco überlegte kurz. Er wusste, wie absurd dieser Handel war, aber nach so einem Tag war es ihm völlig egal. „OK, aber du nimmst es auch, dann steht unser Deal."

Auch Mundungus überlegte kurz. „OK, erst das Geld, dann die Ware."  
Gut, dass er heute gerade eine Lohnnachzahlung bekommen hatte, sollst hätte er sich den Kräutermix nicht leisten können.

Dann wechselt sowohl das Geld als auch die Ware den Besitzer.

Draco machte das kleine Päckchen auf. Sofort flog ihm ein kleiner Zettel entgegen. Er wollte ihn gerade lesen, als Mundungus ihm den Zettel aus der Hand riss und in die Tasche von Dracos Umhang stopfte. „Vergiss den Zettel! Der Kerl, der mir das verkauft hat, hat mir erklärt, wie das geht: Einfach nur in ein Getränk mischen, kurz warten und dann trinken."

In dem Moment kam Dracos Drink. Ein recht übelriechender Drink. Während Draco leicht angewidert das Gesicht verzog, schien Mundungus das nicht zu stören. „Tom, einen Feuerwhiskey."

Tom nickte und holte die Flasche.

Nachdem auch Mundungus seinen Drink vor sich hatte, begann Draco damit ein bisschen Pulver in jedes Glas zu schütten. Doch Mundungus gab seinen Händen jedes Mal einen Stoß, so dass noch mehr Pulver in die Gläser rieselte. Trotzdem blieb noch etwas übrig.

Draco atmete noch mal tief durch, dann prostete er Mundungus zu und trank das Gemisch mit einem Zug aus. Mundungus tat es ihm gleich.

Erst schmeckte er nur das widerwärtige Getränk, dann aber breitete sich ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Bauch aus, welches bald seinen ganzen Körper erfüllte.

Nachdem er das warme Gefühl eine kurze Zeit genossen hatte, drehte er sich Mundungus zu.

Auch dem schien es bestens zu gehen, denn er hatte ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Wirkt, oder Draco?"

Dabei wurden Mundungus' Augen glasig und auch Dracos Augen wurden immer glasiger.

Das störte aber keinen der beiden.

Sie verzogen sich lieber in den hinteren Teil des Raumes, um dort munter weiter zu plaudern.

„Nun, erzähl' mal Draco, warum wolltest du diesen Kräutermix überhaupt? Du sahst ziemlich fertig aus."

Draco nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Getränk und begann dann mit dem Finger vor Mundungus' Gesicht rumzufuchteln." Du weißt ja sicher, dass ich im Ministerium arbeite, oder? Genauer gesagt in der Abteilung für die Beseitigung von magischem Ungeziefer an öffentlichen Orten. Ich weiß, das hört sich furchtbar an, aber dort soll man anscheinend die besten Möglichkeitenhaben , um es ganz nach oben zu bringen. Dort ist nie viel los, wenn man im Außendienst ist. Ich bin aber seit einem halbem Jahr dem Innendienst zugeteilt und habe deshalb mehr zu tun, als alle im Außendienst zusammen. Der einzige Lichtblick des Tages ist die Sekretärin meines Chefs, Alberta. Lass dich nicht vom Namen täuschen. Sie ist das wunderschönste Wesen, was ich jemals gesehen habe, fast... Aber dazu kommen wir später. Auf jeden Fall finde ich Alberta richtig... toll? Scharf? Ach, wie auch immer du das ausdrücken würdest. Ich wollte mich schon immer mal mit ihr verabreden, aber ständig lässt sie mich abblitzen. Jedes Mal. Und rate mal wobei ich sie heute erwischt habe? Sie hat sich doch tatsächlich mit meinem Vorgesetzten verabredet. Mit DEM! Der Kerl ist so hässlich, dass alle Spiegel in seiner Umgebung zerspringen, aber die geht doch tatsächlich mit ihm aus. Mit DEM!!!"

Draco hatte sich mit der Zeit richtig in Rage geredet, so dass Mundungus ihn jetzt erst mal bremsen musste. „Ganz ruhig, Draco! Ich versteh schon was du meinst. Das ist richtig fies. Aber es ist doch nicht nur deswegen, oder? Da steckt noch mehr hinter, oder?"

Dracos Augen waren nun schon extrem glasig. Er selbst schien das nicht zu bemerken, sondern nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Drink und erzählte weiter von seinem Leid. „Ja, da ist noch was oder besser gesagt jemand... Ginny..."

Mundungus, der gerade einen Schluck von seinem Drink genommen hatte, spuckte diesen nun wieder quer über den Tisch aus. „WAS??? Ginny Weasley?"

Doch Draco hört ihm schon gar nicht mehr zu, sondern gab sich schon seinen Tagträumen von Ginny hin, die ihm einen zufriedenen Seufzer machen ließen.

„Aber ihr Bruder und sein bester Kumpel würden dich umbringen, das muss dir klar sein!"

Das schien Draco aus seinen Träumen zu reißen und er machte wieder ein griesgrämiges Gesicht. „Das ist mir schon klar, aber selbst ohne Potter und Weasley habe ich schlechte Karten, da sie mich scheinbar auf den Tod nicht leiden kann! Passiert nur mir so was? Oder ist dir das schon mal passiert?"

Mundungus grinste erst, dann bekamen seine auch schon glasigen Augen einen verträumten Ausdruck. „Ja, mir ist das auch schon mal passiert... Du kennst doch sicher Rolanda Hooch, oder?"

Erst machte Draco ein ungläubiges Gesicht, dann fing er lauthals an zu lachen. „Ich fasse es nicht, Du Mundungus mit der Rolanda Hooch, meiner alten Fluglehrerin! Wie bist du denn an die Schabracke gekommen?"

Mundungus schaute ihn nur ungläubig an. „Wie kommst du denn auf Schabracke? Sie ist mit ihren wirren Locken und ihrer rauen Art der wundervollste Mensch, dem ich je begegnet bin..." Mundungus erzählte noch munter weiter von seiner tollen Rolanda. Doch Draco konnte ihm nicht mehr zu hören, da ihm plötzlich schwarz vor Augen wurde und ein leises Surren in seinem Kopf entstand.

„Draco? Komm schon, wach auf!"

Schwerfällig hob Draco den Kopf und versuchte sich umzusehen. Wo war er denn gelandet? Er lag auf irgendetwas hartem und über ihm war eine schräge Decke, wer hatte ihn denn in ein Zimmer gebracht?

Plötzlich poltert irgendetwas über ihn. War da jemand auf dem Dach?

Langsam konnte er wieder besser sehen und erkannte auch mehr von seiner Umgebung.

Das hier war kein Zimmer des 'Tropfenden Kessel's, nein, er lag unter der Treppe auf irgendwelchen Paletten und Kisten!

„Draco?"

Wer redete denn da mit ihm? Ruckhaft setzte er sich auf und taumelte auch schon fast wieder zurück, da sein Kopf so schmerzte.

„Draco, alles in Ordnung?"

Als er sich zu der Stimme umdrehte, stutzte er.

„Cho Chang?"

Cho Chang arbeitete ebenfalls im Ministerium, aber in einer anderen Abteilung. Sie sahen sich ab und zu in der Kantine und unterhielten sich dann ein bisschen.

Sie lächelte. „Ja." Dann sah sie besorgt aus. „Was ist passiert?"

Auf ein Mal nahmen seine Augen wieder einen glasigen Ausdruck an und er begann wieder zu grinsen. „Nichts ist passiert, fast nichts... Weißt du, ich habe mit Mundungus so eine Kräutermischung ausprobiert. Die ist ganz toll, davon bekommt man gute Laune. Aber ich glaube, da ist irgendetwas schief gegangen."

Cho wurde noch ein Stück besorgter. „Weißt du denn was schief gegangen sein könnte?"

Trotz der ernsten Lage hörte Draco nicht auf zu grinsen. „Nö, aber ich hab da in meiner Tasche s einen Zettel."

Cho seufzte. Das bedeutete wohl das sie ihn rausholen sollte. Vorsichtig durchsuchte sie die Taschen seines Umhangs und fand tatsächlich einen Zettel.

Schnell entfaltete sie ihn und begann zu lesen.

_Lieber Trübsinniger!_

_Sie sind gerade kurz davor FröhlichFix einzunehmen._

_Deswegen einige Hinweise:_

_1. Nur geringe Mengen einnehmen, da sonst wiederholt und über mehrere Stunden verteilt neue Wirkungsphase ereignen können und glasige Augen die Folge wären._

_2. Nicht mit dem Getränk 'Stinkende Hand' mischen, da es zu Müdigkeit führen kann._

_Nun wissen Sie alles Wissenswerte über FröhlichFix. _

_Nun viel Vergnügen bei der Einnahme und dessen Wirkung._

_Dr. Tongos Domas_

In einer krakeligen Handschrift stand noch darunter:

Einfach mischen, trinken und fröhlich werden

Cho warf noch mal einen Blick auf Draco und guckte dann noch mal auf den Zettel. „Lass mich raten, du hast eine 'Stinkende Hand' getrunken?"

Draco überlegte kurz. „Hmmm... Keine Ahnung, ist ja sicher auch nicht mehr so wichtig, oder? Weißt du, ich habe mich vorhin so ganz nett mit Mundungus unterhalten. Wusstest du, dass Mundungus in unsere alte Fluglehrerin, die Hooch, verschlossen ist?"

Cho schaute sich Draco noch einmal genau an. Nein, den könnte sie nicht hier lassen, am besten wäre es, wenn sie ihn nach Hause bringen würde.

„Nee Draco, das wusste ich noch nicht, aber wie wär's, wenn ich dich nach Hause bringen würde?"  
Mit schiefen Kopf und dem Blick eines Kindes guckte er sie an. „Nö, keine Lust. Und in wen bist du verliebt?"

„Das ist jetzt glaub ich nicht so passend, komm ich bring dich erst mal nach Hause und dann erzähl' ich dir das mal, wenn wir uns in der Kantine treffen." Musste ja nicht sein, dass sie es ihm im 'Tropfenden Kessel' erzählte, wo praktisch jeder zu hören könnte.

„Nein, erzähl's mir jetzt!" Diesen komischen Kräutermix sollte man verbieten, der macht ja selbst aus den vernünftigsten Menschen quengelnde Kinder.

„Ich erzähl's dir später."

„Nein, jetzt!"

„Später!"  
"Jetzt!"

„Später!"

„Jetzt!"

Cho gab auf. „Wenn ich es dir jetzt sage, kann ich dich dann nach Hause bringen?"

Dracos Augen leuchteten. „Ja!"

„OK..." Cho atmete tief durch. „Ehrlich gesagt ist mir das fast peinlich. Erinnerst du dich noch an unsere drittes Schuljahr in Hogwarts? Da hatten wir doch einen diesen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Remus Lupin. Ich fand ihn damals schon toll, doch in letzter Zeit habe ich ihn noch ein paar Mal gesehen und habe mich dann in ihn verliebt, dabei ist er fast 20 Jahre älter als ich. Aber das erzählst du bitte keinem, OK?"

Draco saß mit offenem Mund da und nickte nur.

„Na dann, lass uns gehen, auf dem Weg müssten nur kurz bei Marietta vorbei schauen, um Bescheid zu sagen, dass ich kurz weg bin." Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

Als sie es nach ungefähr vier Versuchen geschafft hatte, ihn auf die Füße zu bringen, torkelten sie zusammen erst in Richtung Schankraum und dann langsam zu Draco nach Hause.

Im 'Tropfenden Kessel'

Während Cho versuchte Draco aus dem 'Tropfenden Kessel' nach Hause zu bringen, stand Harry auf der Treppe, unter der Draco gerade noch gelegen hatte. Und seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach sah er nicht gerade glücklich aus. Eher das ganze Gegenteil von glücklich. Er sah aus, als könnte er jeden Moment platzen so viel Eifersucht war in ihm drin.

Wie konnte Draco es wagen?

Wie konnte er sich an seine Cho ranmachen?

Und auch noch mit einer so billigen Masche?

Jeder konnte sich unter eine Treppe legen und darauf warten, dass eine schöne Frau vorbei kam, da gehört doch wohl nichts zu...

Warum war er nicht auf die Idee gekommen? Dann würde Cho jetzt ihn nach Hause bringen und nicht Draco. Verdammt!!!

Harrys Hände krallten sich am Geländer fest.

Dem würde er noch was erzählen, keiner machte sich ungeschoren an seine Cho ran. Immerhin versuchte er seit der 4. Klasse ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen. Und er würde es noch machen, noch diese Woche! Das hatte er sich gestern Abend geschworen.

Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Da legt der Kerl sich unter eine Treppe und simuliert ein bisschen und schon kommt Cho daher, kümmert sich um ihm, fummelt sogar noch in seiner Jacke rum und bringt ihn auch noch nach Hause. Und in zehn Minuten liegen die beiden vermutlich schon in der Kiste!

Nein! So weit durfte es nicht kommen! Das musste er verhindern. Und er würde es verhindern!

Jetzt brauchte er nur noch einen vernünftigen Grund, um um 11 Uhr abends bei ihr beziehungsweise bei Draco vor der Tür stehen zu können.

Da wäre die nächste Frage, zu wem sollte er gehen. Zu ihm oder zu ihr?

Hmmm, das war eine gute Frage. Vermutlich sollte er erst mal zu ihm gehen und wenn sie nicht da ist, haut er ihm einfach so eine rein, was sowieso noch fällig ist, da er sich an Cho rangemacht hatte.

Dann wäre die Draco-Gefahr erst mal gebannt. Aber er müsste dann trotzdem noch zu Cho um sicher zu gehen, dass dort kein anderer Kerl war. Genau, so würde er das machen!

Doch bevor Harry seinen Plan umsetzen konnte, musste er erst mal vorsichtig seine Fingernägel aus dem Geländer befreien, die sich in seiner Wut richtig in das Geländer hineingebohrt hatten.

Als er das dann endlich geschafft hatte, machte er sich voller Tatendrang und Eifersucht ans Werk.

Und manche Leute meinten, er wäre schon bald krankhaft eifersüchtig!

Im 'Tropfenden Kessel'

Es war als läge ein Fluch auf dem 'Tropfenden Kessel'. Denn kaum betrat Remus den 'Tropfenden Kessel', hatte er auch schon schlechte Laune.

Meistens lag es an den Leuten, die er hier traf.

Heute waren es Padma, Hermine und Severus. Es sollte eine Art Krisentreffen werden, das Thema war das, was sie jetzt zur Zeit alle beschäftigt.

Sie waren auch schon alle da, auch wenn Severus nicht so aussah als ob er gerne hier wäre. Aber warum war er dann gekommen? Obwohl das eigentlich klar war, es war ein Grund Hermine zu sehen. Und so war der liebeskranke gockel vermutlich schon als Erster hier gewesen.

Während sich Remus zu einem nicht allzu unfreundlichen Gesicht bemühte, ging er auf den Tisch zu.

„Hallo." Remus versuchte zu lächeln und setzte sich dann zu Hermine, Padma und Severus.

„Sie reden ja heute wieder wie ein Wasserfall, Lupin!" Severus schien genauso gute Laune zu haben wie er, das konnte dann ja heiter werden. Er und ein schlecht gelaunter Feind aus ihrer Schulzeit. Das konnte witzig werden.

Ohne weiter auf diesen Kommentar einzugehen, setzte Remus sich schweigend auf seinen Platz.

Dann schien Hermine das Krisentreffen zu eröffnen. „Also, da wir jetzt ja alle da sind, können wir jetzt ja anfangen. Es ist sicher allen hier klar, worum es geht. Und? Hat jemand eine Idee, wie wir dieses Problem lösen können, da ich vermute, dass niemand vorhat dieses Versprechen zu erfüllen, oder?"

Einstimmiges Nicken beantwortete ihre Frage. Doch so richtig schien niemand eine Idee zu haben. So versank erst mal alles in nachdenkliches Schweigen.

Doch während sich die anderen Drei anscheinend wirklich mit ihrem Problem befassten, war Remus mir seinen Gedanken ganz woanders.

Hoffentlich dauerte das hier nicht allzu lange, er hatte sich noch mit Tonks verabredet. Er seufzte beim Gedanken an sie. Diese Hochzeit konnten sich die alten Herren an die Backe schmieren. Da machte er nicht mit, er hatte ja seine Tonks.

Auf einmal schnippte jemand vor seinem Gesicht herum. Sowohl das Geräusch als auch diese Bewegung lösten ihn aus seiner Starre. „Was?"

„Wir haben hier etwas wichtiges zu besprechen und Sie schlafen mit offenen Augen, Lupin. Könnten Sie jetzt bitte aufpassen, ich wollte nicht mein ganzes Leben hier verbringen!" Mürrisch nahm Severus einen Schluck von seinem Getränk.

„Dann können wir ja weitermachen." Padma, die Remus anscheinend wachgeschnipst hatte, setzte sich wieder richtig hin.

Dann ergriff Hermine das Wort. „Also, was tun wir nun gegen unser Problem?"

„Es einfach ignorieren?

„Wenn Sie keine sinnvollen Ideen haben, können Sie auch still sein!" Mit zuckersüßem Lächeln schaute Padma Severus an.

Severus aber schaute sie nur mit bösem Blick an. Doch Padma ließ sich nicht provozieren und lächelte ihn munter weiter an.

Dem schien aber gleich der Geduldsfaden zu reißen, was deutlich an einer pochenden Ader an seiner Stirn erkennbar war.

Jetzt hieß es eingreifen, wenn Hermine hier nicht gleich ein größeres Blutbad sehen wollte. Also versuchte Hermine erst mal Padma dazu zu bewegen aufzuhören zu grinsen und danach musste Severus beruhigen, was aber erstaunlich einfach war. Es war einfacher als Padmas Grinsen verschwinden zu lassen.

Doch während Severus und Padma sich gerade fast angefallen hätten, war Remus oder besser gesagt seine Gedanken und Augen schon wieder ganz wo anders.

Dort hatte Tonks sich nämlich gerade hingesetzt und Remus versucht mit wilden Handzeichen ihr klarzumachen, dass er gleich kommen würde.

Kaum hatte die das verstanden, drehte er sich wieder um und sah in drei vorwurfsvoll Gesichter.

Snape schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf und Remus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht gespielt war. "Das sie nicht einmal ernst bleiben können, Lupin."

Langsam konnte Padma es nicht mehr hören: "Können Sie nicht einmal aufhören auf ihm rumzuhaken?"

Severus zog die Augenbraue hoch. "Wenn er mir immer wieder Anlass dazu gibt?"

"Wie wär's, wenn Sie sich einfach mal mehr beherrschen würden?" Padma hatte anscheinend das Ziel Snape bis auf's Blut zu reizen. Und anscheinend hatte sie das auch bald geschafft.

Also musste Hermine schon wieder schlichten. "Leute, kommt runter! Trinkt noch was! Und Remus, Sie drehen sich gleich wieder zu uns! Außerdem würde ich sagen, dass wir uns nun mit unserem Problem beschäftigen."  
Also wurden alle still und überlegten. Doch auch nach 15 Minuten schien niemand von eine Idee zu haben.

Padma seufzte. „Ich weiß, dass wir es alle nicht wahr haben wollen, aber was machen wir, wenn der Zauber wirklich gewirkt hat? Vielleicht sollten wir das akzeptieren..."

Der Meinung schien Remus nicht zu sein. „Das werd' ich bestimmt nicht tun! Ich werde doch nicht irgendeinem dummen Versprechen meines Vater folgen, was der auch noch besoffen gemacht hat. So weit kommt's noch! Außerdem habe ich jemanden, kann ja gut sein, dass ihr ohne so was niemanden findet, aber ich habe jemanden und den werde ich nicht hergeben! Also ich werde diesem Mist auf gar keine Fall nachgeben!"

Von dieser Rede immer noch vollkommen sprachlos schauten Padma und Hermine Remus mit großen Augen an.

Einzig Snape schien diese Rede nicht zu beeindrucken. „Ausnahmsweise teile ich Lupins Meinung und da so zwei wichtige Teile fehlen um das Versprechen zu erfüllen, würd ich sagen, dass wir weitere Diskussionen und so „begnadete" Lösungsvorschläge auf das nächste Treffen verschieben. Also dann, schönen Tag noch."  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand Severus auf und ging zum Ausgang des 'Tropfenden Kessel'.

Immer noch vollkommen sprachlos versuchte Padma ihn irgendwie aufzuhalten, doch er war noch schneller weg gewesen als sie hatte den Arm ausstrecken können.

So hatte sich dieses Treffen also von selbst beendet .

Deshalb sah Remus auch keinen Grund mehr sitzen zu bleiben, verabschiedete sich kurz und eilte dann zum Tisch von Tonks.

Dort ging er ihr mit offenen Armen entgegen , doch er hielt inne, als er Tonks' ernstes Gesicht sah. Tonks' war nicht oft ernst, doch wenn sie dies war, war sie es nicht ohne Grund. "Tonks, alles in Ordnung?"

Noch bevor er einen Schritt vorwärts machen konnte, war Tonks aufgestanden und ging auf ihn zu. "Remus, ich will dir nicht weh tun, aber es ist aus..."

Bevor er irgendwas machen konnte, war Tonks schon fast an ihm vorbei. Er hörte nur noch von ihr: "Es tut mir leid, Remus, ich wollte dir nicht weh tun..."

Dann ging sie langsam aus dem 'Tropfenden Kessel' ohne sich auch nur noch ein Mal umzudrehen und ließ den völlig verwirrten Remus zurück...


	6. Trauern für Anfänger

Kleine Anmerkung: Nur weil ich nicht um Reviews bettle, heißt das nicht, dass ich keine will ;-)

Kapitel 6: Trauern für Anfänger

Im 'Tropfenden Kessel'

Unschlüssig stand Remus vor der Tür.

Sollte er da jetzt wirklich reingehen? War er schon so verzweifelt?

Anscheinend ja schon, sonst wärst du ja nicht hier, gab er sich selbst die Antwort.

Er guckte auf die Broschüre in seiner Hand und auf das Schild vor seiner Nase.

Er seufzte. Nein, so tief würde er nicht sinken.

Er wollte sich schon umdrehen, als plötzlich eine rundliche, mit sofort ins Auge stechenden blond gefärbten Haaren und etwas in die Jahre gekommene Hexe vor ihm stand. Vor Schreck machte er ein Geräusch, das sich sehr nach einem Quietschen anhörte, und machte einen Schritt zurück.

Aber nicht nur wegen des plötzlichen Auftretens der Frau sondern auch wegen ihres Aussehens.

Sie trug einen lila geblümten Umhang, an dem sich alles abzeichnete, was sie darunter trug. Ein kein sehr schöner Anblick...

Dazu hatte sie in der linken Hand die passende Handtasche und auf der Nase eine Brille mit dicken Goldrahmen.

Außerdem waren ihre Lippen, die ihre Mäusezähnchen zu erkennen gaben, mit dem knalligsten roten Lippenstift, den er je gesehen hatte, bemalt worden, so konnte man das nämlich schon nennen. Doch all dies ließ sich noch von ihrem Schmuck an Hässlichkeit übertrumpfen: Eine dicke Goldkette um den Hals, mehrere dicke goldene Armbänder um jedes Handgelenke und lange goldene Ohrringe.

"Wollen Sie zum meiner Gesprächsgruppe?" Ihre Stimme ließ Remus erschaudern, sie war tiefer als die eines Tenors in einem Männerchor.

Er war noch so geschockt und verwirrt über das plötzliche Auftauchen der Frau und ihr Stimme, dass Remus ganz vergaß warum er hier war. "Welche Gesprächsgruppe leiten sie denn?"

Statt ihm zu antworten, schenkte sie ihm ein wohlwollendes Lächeln und machte eine Kopfbewegung hinter ihn,

Er drehte sich um und sah direkt auf das Schild, welches er sich gerade ja schon angeguckt hatte.

Dort stand in geschwungener Schrift:

Anonyme Trauernde 

Darunter stand in einer krakeligen Handschrift:

Auch für anonyme Alkoholiker geeignet 

Den seltsamen Untertitel hatte er gerade noch nicht gesehen. Doch er war mit seinem Problem immer noch nicht weiter. Er passt seiner Meinung nach in keiner der zwei Gruppen, aber irgendwas sollte er jetzt tun.

"Und? Was ist nun, junger Mann? Kommen Sie mit rein, oder nicht?" Die Hexe wippt ungeduldig mit dem Fuß.

Er könnte ja wenigstens eine Stunde mitmachen. Das würde bestimmt nicht schaden und außerdem wäre da bestimmt niemand, den er kannte. Er nickte.

"Na dann..." Sie schob sich an ihm vorbei, öffnete die Tür und betrat den Raum.

Zögernd betrat Remus den Raum nach der Frau. In dem Raum waren ungefähr 10 Leute, das konnte Remus aber auch nur schätzen, da nur kurz nach oben geschaut hatte und sich dann sofort einen Stuhl gesucht und gesetzt hatte.

Das war jetzt seine Strategie. Sich einfach unauffällig benehmen und so tun als ob man gar nicht da wäre und einfach nur den Ratschlägen dieser Frau zu hören. Aber vielleicht schadete es ja nicht, sich einfach mal umzugucken.

Er hatte sich einen Stuhl ziemlich weit hinten im Raum gesucht und konnte den ganzen Raum so gut beobachten. Der Raum an sich war ein normaler Raum des 'Tropfenden Kessel', in dem solche Veranstaltungen statt fanden.

Ansonsten war der Raum schlicht und mit gut zwanzig Stühlen, die in einer großen U-Form standen, ein paar Tischen an der Wand und einem großen Spruchband, auf dem "Lerne los zu lassen" stand, an der Stirnseite des Raumes eingerichtet. Vor den Fenstern hingen schlichte graue Gardinen und es roch in dem Raum als ob schon länger nicht mehr gelüftet worden wäre.

So ähnlich roch auch der Mann, der neben ihm saß. Seit er neben ihm saß, hatte er einen seltsam muffigen Geruch in der Nase. Und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Geruch von ihm kam. Der junge Mann hatte kurzes braunes Haar und saß leicht nach vorne gebeugt. Er wirkte irgendwie unkonzentriert und nervös. Das fing hier ja gut an. Der Kerl sah aus als hätte ernsthafte Probleme, wenn alle hier solche Probleme hatten, könnte das hier ja echt heiter werden. Vielleicht hätte er echt zu einem Therapeuten gehen soll und nicht zu einer Gesprächsrunde.

Er seufzte. Jetzt war es eh zu spät um zu gehen. Also schaute er sich weiter die Leute aus seiner Gruppe an.

Schräg vor ihm saß eine Frau mit langem blonden Haar. Ansonsten konnte er sie nicht weiter beschreiben, da er sie nur von hinten sah, aber er konnte immerhin sagen, dass sie nicht so roch wie sein Nachbar.

Auf der linken Seite von dem 'U' saß ein junger Mann, der ihm besonders auffiel. Er hatte strohblonde Haare, die er sich hoch gegelt hatte, und beinahe schneeweiße Haut. Wenn sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht so normal gewesen wäre, hätte Remus ihn für krank erklärt. Aber anscheinend schien es ihm ja doch ganz gut, denn er unterhielt sich angeregt mit seinem Nachbarn.

Den beiden gegenüber auf der anderen Seite des Raumes saß ein Mann mittleren Alters, der sich immer wieder nervös umguckte, als ob er sich verfolgt fühlte.

Weiter vorne auf der Seite saß noch eine ältere Frau, die an sich einen ganz glücklichen Eindruck machte. Sie unterhielt sich gerade mit der Gruppenleiterin, was vermutlich erklärte, warum der Kurs noch nicht anfing, obwohl die Frau schon mit ihm reingekommen war.

Als er seinen Kopf dann noch ein bisschen weiter drehte, fiel ihm ein älterer Mann ins Auge, der aussah als würde er jeden Moment aus Wut seiner Nachbarin anfahren, die die ganze Zeit schon fröhlich zu erzählen schien.

Doch leider wurde seine Begutachtung der anderen Kursmitglieder jetzt unterbrochen, da die Kursleiterin scheinbar das heutige Treffen eröffnen wollte. "Wollkommen zum heutigen Treffen der 'Anonymen Trauernden'! Für alle, die es noch nicht wissen: Ich bin Carry!"

Bislang hatte Remus ja geglaubt, dass dies ein übles Klischee sei, aber anscheinend war es eher ein übles Klischee das ein Klischee sei. Aber wie auch immer, hier erfüllten sich gerade teilweise seines schlimmsten Albträume, in dem der ganze Kurs ihr mit "Hallo Carry!" antwortete.

Noch bevor Remus sich zurücklehnen und schwer schlucken konnte, ging die anscheinend völlig normale Prozedur weiter, in dem Carry wieder das Wort hatte. "Also, da wir, wie ich sehe, wieder ein paar neue Mitglieder haben, fangen wir mit einer Vorstellungsrunde an! Wie wär's, wenn gleich Sie hier vorne anfangen! Sie waren ja noch nicht hier!"

Der Mann guckte sie irritiert an. "Ist das denn nicht der Kurs 'Töpfern auf Muggelart'?"

Carry überlegte kurz und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Nein, ist es nicht, aber Sie dürfen gerne hier bleiben!"

Jetzt überlegte auch der Mann. Wenn Remus diese Wahl gehabt hätte, dann wäre er wohl jetzt schon so schnell wie möglich aus dem Raum gelaufen, doch dem Mann schien es hier zu gefallen. "Na dann, bleibe ich eben hier... Also, mein Name ist Igor und... und... und ich traue jetzt um den Töpferkurs, an dem ich jetzt nicht mehr teilnehmen kann." Dabei grinste er amüsiert, für ihn war das jetzt anscheinend ein großer Spaß und dachte nicht an die Probleme, die die anderen Leute hatten. Oder haben könnten, denn Remus war sich noch nicht sicher, ob hier wirklich jemand ernste Probleme hatte.

Doch den Rest der Gruppe schien das nicht zu stören. "Hallo Igor!"

Gleich darauf stand die junge Frau, die schräg vor ihm saß, auf. Sie sah sich ängstlich und sichtlich nervös um. "Hallo, ich bin Agnes und..." Weiter kam die Frau nicht, da sie weinend wieder auf ihren Stuhl zurückfiel. Dies hielt die Gruppe aber nicht davon ab sie zu begrüßen. "Hallo Agnes!"

Sollte einem hier nicht geholfen werden, wurden hier neue Methoden nach dem Motto 'Alles raus lassen!' ausprobiert oder sollte sich hier erst mal jeder vorstellen, bevor es und die Problembehebungen ging. Remus wusste es nicht, aber es kam ihm alles sehr seltsam vor.

Doch kaum hatte Agnes sich hingesetzt, stand auch schon der nächste auf. Diesmal war es wieder ein Mann. Es war der Mann, der vorhin, von seiner Nachbarin vollgequatscht wurde. Er machte noch immer einen recht rasenden Eindruck und machte Remus mit seiner wütenden Art irgendwie Angst. "Ich bin Alphard! Argh... Ich trauere zur Zeit und meine Bruder meinte, ich soll herkommen! Argh..." Mittlerweile schnaubte Alphard schon vor Wut. Jetzt wurde anscheinend auch Carry ein bisschen mulmig und machte eine beruhigende Geste, damit er sich wieder hinsetzte.

Doch trotz Alphards leicht angsteinflössender Vorstellung, begrüßte die Gruppe hin mit einem "Hallo Alphard!"

Die nächste, die aufstand, war wieder eine junge Frau, die ganz fröhlich lachte und Alphard vorhin so vollgequatscht hatte. Die erste Person, die Remus auf anhieb sympathisch war. "Hi, ich bin Miriam! Ikeaa..." Bei diesem letzten Wort, das Remus beim besten Willen nicht verstand, kam ein trauriger Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht. Was war denn nun los? Um das rauszufinden, tippte Remus seinen Nachbarn trotz Protest seiner Nase an. "Entschuldige, aberwas hat sie denn?"

Der Mann neben ihm hatte seinen Kopf bis jetzt auf seine Hände gestützt und schaute ihn jetzt vollkommen fertig an. "Wat?"

"Was hat Miriam?" Hatte er denn so undeutlich geredet? Wenn das so weitergehen würde, würde er nach diesen anderthalb Stunden nervlich voll am Ende sein.

Doch jetzt seine Gegenüber er anscheinend verstanden. "Ach so, die... Die redet meistens nur in Abkürzungen, ist schon krankhaft bei ihr. Deshalb ist sie ein bisschen schwer zu verstehen, aber mit ein bisschen Übung versteht man sie. Und bevor du fragst, sie ist hier, weil man sie bei ihrer letzten Gesprächsgruppe rausgeschmissen hat, da man sie nicht mehr verstanden hat und jetzt soll sie einfach nur noch den Umgang mit normalen Menschen lernen, die nicht in Abkürzungen sprechen. Alles klar?"

Remus nickte nur. Er war viel zu verwirrt um zu antworten, sowohl von Miriams Schicksal als auch von der Sprechweise seines Gegenübers. Der wirkte nämlich so als ob er gleich einschlafen würde bei sprechen. Doch diese weitere verwirrende Facette dieser Gruppe, musste warten, denn er hörte schon das "Hallo Miriam." und das hieß, dass das sich jetzt der nächste vorstellte.

Jetzt war es der junge Mann mit dem strohblonden Haar und der fast weißen Haut, der aufstand. "Hallo, ich bin Linus... na ja... ihr kennt mein Problem ja alle, oder?" Danach folgte ein Lächeln von ihm, das eher an einen kleinen, schüchternen Schuljungen erinnerte als an einen jungen Mann. Dann setzte er sich hin, drehte sich dann aber gleich zu Seite und fing an seinen Nachbarn, einen seltsamen Typ mit Dauergrinsen, in den Oberschenkel zu pieksen, der ihm aber trotz seiner anscheinend guten Laune immer auf die Finger schlug.

Als Reaktion auf sein Problem nickte die ganze Gruppe zustimmend. Ja, anscheinend kannte sie es. Doch trotzdem bekam er die übliche Begrüßung. "Hallo Linus."

War er hier eigentlich der einzige der wirklich trauerte oder gab es hier noch andere, die das gleiche Gefühl hatten wie er oder zumindestens ein ähnliches? Anscheinend ja nicht...

Doch Remus sollte sich irren, denn schon die nächste Person hatte wirklich mal Probleme, die hier auch hingehörten.

Die Frau, die sich jetzt vorstellte, hatte Remus vorher gar nicht gesehen, denn sie saß etwas abseits und wurde auch noch von ein paar Leuten verdeckt. Außerdem wirkte sie irgendwie unscheinbar mit ihren schwarzen Haaren. Sie passte außerdem nicht ganz in das Bild, was er sich von der Gruppe hier gemacht hat. Und er hatte auch das Gefühl, sie irgendwo gesehen zu haben.

Was sich total bestätigte, als auch sie aufstand, sich umdrehte und begann sich vorzustellen. Aber das konnte doch nicht sein...

"Hallo, ich bin Bellatrix und ich habe meinen Mann bei einem Unfall verloren."

Während der Rest der Gruppe Bellatrix wie jeden hier begrüßte, starrte Remus sie einfach nur fassungslos an. Warum besuchte sie so eine Gruppe? Das passte gar nicht zu ihr. Aber er hatte es sich bislang auch nicht vorstellen können in so eine Gruppe zu gehen. Manchmal verlief das Leben eben etwas seltsam.

Bislang hatte Bellatrix ihn noch nicht gesehen. Das sollte auch so bleiben. Er hatte keine Lust hier von irgendjemanden, den er kannte, gesehen zu werden, auch wenn dieser jemand vielleicht auch selbst in der Gruppe angehörte. Trotzdem wollte er unerkannt bleiben, sollte er sich vielleicht einen anderen Namen überlegen?

Wie wär's mit Sirius? Nein, da würde sie sich erst recht umdrehen, da Sirius ja ihr verhasster Cousin war.

Peter? James? Nein, ist beides nicht gut, denn sowohl James als auch Peter kannte sie noch aus ihrer Schulzeit, denn die beiden würde sie bestimmt nicht vergessen so wie die 'Rumtreiber' ihr und ihren Freunden immer gnadenlos Streiche gespielt haben.

Severus? Ganz schlecht… Nach der Vorgeschichte würde sie ihn bestimmt anfallen, ob er nun der echte Snape war oder nicht…

Er brauchte einen ganz normalen, am besten englischen Namen. Paul! Genau, nach so einem Namen würde sie sich bestimmt nicht umdrehen!

Da fiel ihm aber schon ein Haken bei seinem Plan auf. Wenn sie sich nun aber doch umdrehte, würde sie ihm schon am Gesicht erkennen, sie hatte ihn immerhin erst vor zwei Tagen mit Sirius unten im 'Tropfenden Kessel' gesehen. Und dann hätte er sich den neuen Namen auch sparen können. Also ging das auch nicht.

Aber irgendwie musste er dafür sorgen, dass sie sich nicht umdrehte. Oder er musste es einfach auf sich zukommen lassen, was vermutlich einfacher war...

Während Remus darüber nachdachte, wie er sich am besten verstecken konnte, stellten sich im Raum die restlich Leute vor.

Es war unter anderem Amos, der um seine verstorbene Frau trauerte und seitdem unter Verfolgungswahn litt, den er aber nicht weiter beschrieb. Dann waren da noch die alte Frau namens Rita, der eins ihrer unzähligen Frettchen weggestorben war, und der seltsame Typ Even neben Remus, der anscheinend wegen der Zusammenlegung der beiden Gruppe hier war und nach Butterbier süchtig war. Und zu guter letzt war da noch der Typ, an dem Linus vorhin rumgepiekst hatte. Das war seines Nachbarn zufolge ein ganz komischer Kauz. Denn er dachte anscheinend, er wäre Ludovic Bagman, der ehemals berühmte Quidditch Spieler , obwohl er in Wirklichkeit Zuckerfederkielverkäufer war, der früher im 'Tropfenden Kessel' gestanden hatte, um ebendiese zu verkaufen. Dort hatte ihn bestimmt jeder hier im Raum tausend Mal gesehen, aber er ließ sich nicht davon abbringen zu glauben, er wäre Ludovic Bagman. Das schlimme daran war aber, dass er auch in Quidditchsachen hier auftauchte, also mit Umhang, Knieschonern und Windbrille. Das ließ das ganze dann doch etwas lächerlich erscheinen.

Remus dachte schon, er hätte das ganze jetzt hinter sich, als Carry ihn erwartungsvoll anschaute und als auch er sie anguckte, nickte sie ihm ermunternd zu. Musste er das jetzt auch machen? Das war doch nicht ihr Ernst, oder? Aber natürlich musste er das auch machen. War ja klar…

Langsam stand er auf. Ein paar aus dem Kurs guckten ihn an, der Rest schien schon abgeschaltet zu haben und wartete jetzt auf den nützlichen Teil dieses Kurses. Ob Bellatrix auch abgeschaltet hatte? Sie hatte sich zumindestens nicht umgedreht. Jetzt musste er sich entscheiden, sein Name oder ein anderer. Er räusperte sich.

"Hallo, ich bin… Remus und meine Freundin hat mich verlassen." Langsam setzte er sich hin und wartete auch die Reaktion der Gruppe. Obwohl ihn nicht alle angeguckt hatte, begrüßten ihn alle. "Hallo Remus."

Vorsichtig guckte er in Bellatrix' Richtung und sah ihr genau in die Augen. Er wusste nicht genau, was er in ihrem Gesicht sah. War es die Überraschung, das er auch hier war, die Wut, das er gerade in ihrem Kurs gelandet war, oder war es einfach nur Fassungslosigkeit?

Genauso wenig wusste er, was jetzt in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen war.

Zum Glück begann Carry jetzt mit dem Kurs und se mussten sich darauf konzentrieren, sonst hätten sie sich vermutlich noch stundenlang angestarrt.

Carry, die sich während den Vorstellungen an die Seite gesetzt hat, stand wieder auf und stellte sich vor die Gruppe. "Ja, jetzt kennen wir uns ja wieder alle. Fangen wir nun an. Also uns alle eint ja wohl ein Problem. Nämlich, dass wir alle um jemandem trauern. Trauern kann man nicht nur um einen Verstorbenen sondern auch wenn man verlassen wird oder jemanden oder etwas sehr vermisst. Also sind wir hier alle Seelenverwandte, egal was derjenige hinter sich hat.

Wie ihr seht, hab ich hier schon etwas aufgeschrieben." Sie deutete auf das Spruchband hinter sich. "Das Loslassen ist der erste Schritt zum Vergessen. Doch dafür muss man erst mal loslassen. Habt ihr Ideen dazu? Wenn ja..." Sie konnte nicht zu Ende sprechen, da Alphard schon aufgesprungen war und anfing rumzuschreien. "Etwas zerschmeißen! Ja, etwas zerschmeißen muss man um zu vergessen! Nur das hilft!"

Carry bemühte sich zu einem Lächeln, vermutlich würd sie ihm jetzt erklären, das dies nicht der richtige Weg war. Zumindestens vermutete Remus das. Obwohl ihn hier kaum noch, was erschüttern würde.

"Das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang, Alphard. Komm nach vorne und schreib es auf!" Sie hielt ihm eine mehr als breite Feder hin. Erst starrte Alphard sie fassungslos an, doch dann grinste er und nahm die Feder.

Dann ging er nach vorne und schrieb seinen Vorschlag an. Nachdem er sich wieder hingesetzt hatte, guckte Carry fragend in die Runde. "Hat sonst noch jemand Ideen?"

Doch vorerst regte sich niemand im Raum. Alle hatten schauten irgendwo anders hin, aber keiner schien ernsthaft zu überlegen.

Doch stand plötzlich Even neben ihm auf und ging nach vorne. Carry sah in glücklich an und gab ihn die Feder.

Doch im ersten Moment schien er damit nicht allzu viel anfangen zu können. Erst hielt er sie unschlüssig in der Rechten, dann nahm er sie in die Linke, konnte aber auch in der Hand nicht mehr damit anfangen, also nahm er sie wieder in die Rechte und fing ungelenk an zu schreiben. Dann stand er eine Weile mit dem Rücken zur Gruppe und man konnte nicht erkennen, was er schrieb. Als er sich dann nach einer Weile umdrehte und sein Werk präsentierte, stand neben 'Lerne los zu lassen' nun auch 'Ferdrängen'.

Es musste einfach allen im Raum wehtun, dass zu lesen, besonders aber tat es Remus weh, da er mal Lehrer war, zwar in 'Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste', aber auch dort schrieben Schüler Aufsätze und auch dort hatte er auch Rechtschreibfehler korrigieren müssen.

Tatsächlich verzogen manche das Gesicht als sie Amos' Beitrag lasen, doch niemand sagte etwas. Und so blieb 'Ferdrängen' so stehen.

Carry lächelte Amos noch einmal an und dann setzte er sich wieder neben Remus.

Obwohl Carry immer wieder auffordernd in die Runde lächelte, blieben diese beiden die einzigen Beiträge und so stand auch noch fünf Minuten später nur 'Lerne los zu lassen', 'Etwas zerschmeißen' und 'Ferdrängen' auf dem Spruchband.

Und langsam wurde auch die Stille, die im Raum herrschte, peinlich. Einmal hatte sich jemand geräuspert und Alphard hatte kurz irgendwas gegrummelt, aber sonst hatte niemand etwas gesagt oder sich bewegt.

Remus sah sich nervös um, irgendwie wollte er diese Stille vertreiben, aber er wollte nichts anschreiben, schon gar nicht vor Bellatrix, aber er hätte es auch so nicht gemacht. Aber da hatte er eine Idee. So hatte er es schon früher ein paar Mal geschafft so eine Stille zu vertreiben.

Als er aufstand, starrte die gesamte Gruppe an, was wohl auch daran lag, dass sein Stuhl laut über den Boden geschrammt war. Carry sah ihn erleichtert an, vermutlich dachte sie er wollte nun noch etwas anschreiben.

Mit hoch rotem kopf ging Remus los. Am Fenster blieb er stehen. Er hatte die Hand gerade auf den Griff gelegt, als die ganze Gruppe ihn entsetzt oder warnend ansah. Einige versuchten auch ihn zu stoppen, indem sie ein lautes "Nein!!" schrien. Doch da war es schon zu spät und Remus hatte das Fenster schon geöffnet, durch das jetzt der Wind reinpfiff. Der Wind wehte durch die Gardine und bauschte sie auf.

Sofort sprang Amos auf und schrie los. "Gertrude! Bitte lass mich endlich in Ruhe!" Dann hechtete er panisch über die letzte Stuhlreihe und versteckte sich unter einem Tisch.

Immer noch fassungslos konnte Remus seine Blick nicht von dem immer noch unterm Tisch sitzenden Mann lösen. Doch plötzlich schloss jemand das Fenster, obwohl Remus den Griff immer noch in der Hand hatte und wurde so fast von den Füßen gerissen. Als das Fenster zu war, hing die Gardine wieder schlaff an der Wand.

Als er sein Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte, sah er der Person direkt in die Augen.

Bellatrix.

Immer noch völlig überrascht, versuchte er irgendwas zu sagen. "Ähm… Hätte ich das Fenster nicht aufmachen sollen?"

Bellatrix guckte sich kurz nach dem Rest der Gruppe um. Miriam, Carry und Agnes versuchten Amos wieder unter dem Tisch hervor zu locken, wobei Agnes erneut einen Heulkrampf bekam und von Rita getröstet werden musste. Währenddessen schrie Alphard wieder rum und Linus fing wieder an seinen Nachbarn, den Pseudo-Ludovic, zu pieksen. Alles in allem war es ein einziges Chaos. Bellatrix sah sie kopfschüttelt an, anscheinend betrachtete auch sie diese Gruppe etwas skeptisch. "Nein, es wäre besser gewesen, es zu zu lassen, denn der Mann sieht in dieser sich aufbauschenden Gardine immer seine verstorbene Frau, die ihn verfolgt. Und wenn er sie sieht, macht er gleich so ein riesiges Theater. Für mich ist der nicht ganz dicht." Während Bellatrix ihm das erklärte, hatte er Gelegenheit sie sich näher zu betrachten. Sie hatte immer noch genau die gleichen tiefschwarzen Haare wie damals in ihrer Schulzeit. Doch ihre Gesicht hatte sich verändert und damit meinte er nicht die Falten, die sie langsam bekam, sondern ihr allgemein blasses Gesicht und die im Gegensatz dazu dunklen Augenringe. Anscheinend schlief sie in letzter Zeit nicht sehr viel, aber immerhin war ihr Mann ja auch gerade gestorben. Doch trotzdem war sie immer noch schön anzusehen.

"Noch da, Lupin?" Anscheinend hatte sie aufgehört ihm zu erklären, was Amos hat und hatte ihm nun vielleicht etwas gefragt.

"Hast du was gesagt?" Mit einem Kopfschütteln versuchte er die Gedanken von eben aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben.

Bellatrix sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. "Nein, du saßt nur so abwesend aus…" Anscheinend über ihre eigenen Worte verwundert, hielt sie inne.

Auch er sagt nichts mehr und es begann wieder so eine Stille, durch welche sie auch in diese Situation gekommen waren.

Doch diesmal rettete Carry sie, die es anscheinend immer noch nicht geschafft hatte, Amos unterm Tisch hervor zu holen. Sie sah noch etwas wirr auf dem Kopf aus und auch ihr Kleid war verrutscht, was kein sehr schöner Anblick war. "Wie ihr sicher mitgekriegt habt, konnten wir unser Problem noch nicht beheben und deshalb würde ich sagen, dass wir diese Sitzung für heute abbrechen und das nächste Mal weitermachen. Also nächste Woche, gleiche Zeit. Auf Wiedersehen!"

Remus und Bellatrix sahen sich kurz an und dann gingen beiden zu ihren Plätzen um ihre Sachen zu holen. Weil Remus ein paar Probleme hatte zu seinem Platz hin- und wegzukommen, da Even anscheinend nun eingeschlafen war und sich nicht wegbewegte, war Bellatrix schon weg, als er beim Ausgang ankam. Er bedauerte es fast, er hätte sich gern noch ein bisschen mit ihr unterhalten. Dann drehte er sich noch einmal um, doch als er das Chaos sah, entschied er auf niemanden zu warten und ging schnell den Gang hinunter.

Während Remus die Treppe im Schankraum runterkam, sah er sich um, ob er jemanden sehen konnte, den er kannte. Und tatsächlich sah er jemanden an der Bar. Bellatrix.

Sollte er hingehen? Vielleicht konnten sie sich ja noch ein bisschen unterhalten. Aber was sollte er sagen? Und worüber sollten sie reden? Er fühlte sich geistig um 25 Jahre verjüngt und vollkommen ahnungslos, was Frauen betraf.

Aber nein, er war ein erwachsener Mann, er wollte einer Frau schon einen Antrag machen, leider hatte diese ihm vorher den Laufpass gegeben, aber das würde er schon hinkriegen.

Remus atmete noch einmal tief durch und ging dann auf die Bar zu. Als er näher kam, nickte Tom, der Wirt ihm freundlich zu und jetzt fasste er endlich den Mut zu Bellatrix zu gehen.

"Hallo!"

Leicht erschrocken drehte Bellatrix sich um. Dann sah sie ihn fragend. "Lupin?"

Er lächelte schüchtern. "Ja, ich dachte, wir könnten vielleicht noch ein bisschen plaudern."

Sie schaute ihn immer noch seltsam an.

Er wartete kurz, ob sie noch was sagte, aber da sie schwieg, setzte er wieder an. "Darf ich mich setzten?"

Bellatrix nickte und zeigte auf den Barhocker neben ihr. Doch anstatt irgendetwas zu sagen, nahm sie einen Schluck von ihrem Drink und schaute ihn weiter an.

Auch Remus bestellte sich nun ebenfalls ein Getränk und wartete weiter ab, ob sie nun etwas sagen würde, doch sie tat es immer noch nicht. Also war er wohl wieder dran. "Warum bist du denn in der Gruppe?"

Kurz flackerte Trauer in ihren Augen aus und dann bemerkte Remus, wie ungeschickt seine Frage gewesen war. "Also, warte… so war das nicht gemeint…"

Wieder schaute sie ihn fragend an.

Mann, stotterte er sich hier was zurecht? Hatte er nicht vorhin noch gemeint, dass er ein erwachsener Mann sei? Zur Zeit benahm er sich wie ein Teenager. Ein ungeschickter Teenager. "Also, ich meinte, warum bist du gerade in _dieser _Gruppe? Es gab doch sicher noch andere, oder?"

Wieder nahm sie einem Schluck von ihrem Getränk, behielt in aber diesmal in der Hand. "Gegenfrage: Warum hast _du _dir diese Gruppe ausgesucht?"

"Bellatrix, so lässt sich kein Gespräch führen! Kannst denn nicht vernünftig antworten?"

Bellatrix grinste ihn amüsiert an. "Ist ja gut, Lupin, brauchst dich ja nicht gleich aufregen." Er wollte sich schon gerade beschweren, das er sich ja gar nicht aufrege, als sie einfach weitersprach. "Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, warum ich die Gruppe genommen habe. Vielleicht weil ich auch wirklich anonym sein wollte und es in dieser Gruppe am besten ging, denn in den anderen Gruppen hatte ich das Gefühl ohne das ich einmal da war, jemanden zu treffen. Aber ich wollte niemanden treffen, ich wollte einfach ich selbst sein und von meinen Problem berichten. Vielleicht war es auch der verrückte Ruf, den die Gruppe hatte. Dort hatte ich das Gefühl sofort reinzupassen. War die Antwort besser?"

Jetzt musste er lächeln. "Ja, besser."

Sie nahm noch mal einen Schluck von ihrem Drink und stellte ihn dann weg. "Und jetzt du, wie bist du da gelandet?"  
Seine Antwort fiel wesentlich kürzer aus als ihre. "Ich konnte mir die Gebühr bei den andern Kursen nicht leisten."

Und da fing sie doch glatt an zu lachen. Nicht richtig herzhaft, aber immerhin mehr als ein erzwungenes Kichern.

Ab da an führten die beiden ein Gespräch, was weder einseitig noch sonderlich distanziert war, obwohl sie sich seit der Schulzeit nicht mehr gesehen hatten und auch dort nicht sonderlich gut verstanden hatten. Und es war, wie Remus fand, das Gespräch, was er seit langem gehabt hatte.

Im 'Tropfenden Kessel'

Langsam schlurfte Sirius in den 'Tropfenden Kessel'.

Er wusste selbst nicht, was er hier wollte. Vermutlich war er einfach aus Langeweile hier. Denn, und das kam sehr selten vor, Remus hatte keine Zeit. Er hatte ihm nicht gesagt, was er machen wollte, aber auf jeden Fall, wollte er auf keinen Fall, dass Sirius reinplatzte. Und so hatte er ihm einfach nicht gesagt, wo er hin wollte.

Aber das stört Sirius nicht sonderlich. Er machte das gleiche sehr, sehr oft mit Remus. Auch wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Remus mal irgendwo reinplatzte, wo er nicht reinplatzen sollte, nicht sonderlich groß war.

Warum sollte Remus immer auf Abruf breit stehen? Sollte er auch mal Spaß haben. Und er, Sirius, konnte sich auch anders beschäftigen.

Er wollte gerade langsam an die Bar schlendern, als er jemanden bekanntes an der Bar entdeckte. Er grinste fies. Mit wem trieb Bella sich denn da rum?

Hatte sie es etwa endlich geschafft, sich von Snape loszureißen und sich einen neuen Typen zu suchen? Den würde er sich gleich erst mal angucken. Er, als Cousin, hatte ja wohl das Recht dazu.

Doch gerade als er Bellatrix' Gegenüber erkennen konnte, blieb ihn fast das Herz stehen. Es war Remus. Was machte Remus mit Bellatrix im 'Tropfenden Kessel'? War der denn wahnsinnig?

Er konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten da einfach hinzustürmen und zwang sich förmlich erst mal zu einem weit entfernten Barhocker zu gehen. Von dort hatte er einen guten Blick auf die beiden, aber sie sahen ihn nicht.

Er bestellte sich sein erstes Bier und begann die beiden zu beobachten.

Als sie bei seinem dritten Bier anfingen über irgendetwas zu lachen, bebte er schon fast vor Wut. Er musste wissen worüber, die beiden redeten.

Um dieses Problem zu lösen, winkte er Tom heran. Als er auf Sirius zu kam, sah er ihn schon amüsiert an. Sirius hatte gar keine Gelegenheit, seine aufgedachte Einleitung zu erzählen, denn Tom fing gleich an zu reden und Sirius musste den schon geöffneten wieder schließen und Tom wohl erst mal zuhören. "Black! Sirius Black! Ich fass' es nicht, bist ja ganz allein! Dann können wir uns ja endlich mal unterhalten. Du kennst sicher…" Als Tom den Blick von Sirius sah, hielt er inne. "Was denn los?"  
Sirius fand es immer wieder toll, wie man mit der eigenen Miene Leute dazu bringen konnte, seine Stimmung zu erraten. "Weißt du Tom, ich habe ein Problem!"

Tom, der sich bis gerade an die Kante der Bar gelehnt hatte und sich jetzt im Stehen zurück lehnte, sah ihn misstrauisch an. "Was denn diesmal?"

Sirius beruhigte ihn schon gleich mit einer Geste seiner Hände. "Keine Sorge! Diesmal ist weder illegal noch gefährlich. Es ist ein Dienst, de du auch anderen Gästen ihn und wieder mal anbietest. Weißte, ich hab da ein Problem! Ich wüsste gerne über was die beiden darüber reden." Er zeigte auf Bellatrix und Remus.

Beinahe nebensächlich klopfte Tom auf die Theke vor ihm und auch ohne Worte verstand Sirius was er machen sollte.

Er griff in die Tasche und holte zwei Goldstücke hervor. "Langsam sollte das für mich aber billiger werden, Tom..."

Tom nahm die beiden Goldstück, ließ sie jetzt in seine Tasche gleiten und grinste. "Für dich erst, wenn du alle deine Rechnungen beglichen hast…"

Doch er wartete nicht Sirius Antwort darauf ab, sonder ging gleich zu Remus und Bellatrix rüber. Dann redete kurz mit ihnen und drehte sich dann zum Regal hinter der Bar um, um irgendwas am Regal zu machen. Nachdem er das erledigt hatte, ging er wieder rüber zu Sirius und grinste. "Erledigt."

Sirius lehnte sich über die Theke. "Und?"

Tom schien die Eile nicht verstehen. "Sie haben über eine Gruppe geredet, die sie anscheinend beide besuchen. Ansonsten haben sie nicht viel geredet."

Seit wann besuchte Remus zusammen mit Bellatrix eine Gruppe, seit wann sitzen sie zusammen im 'Tropfenden Kessel'? Alles Fragen, die ihm Tom nicht beantworten konnte.

Er nickte Tom dankend zu und stand dann, nachdem er das Bier bezahlt hatte, auf. Doch im ersten Moment schwankte er ein bisschen und er sah Tom verwirrt an, sonst schwankte er doch noch nicht nach drei Bier. "Neues Bier?"

Wieder grinste der Typ ihn hinterhältig an. "Jep, frisch aus Griechenland angekommen. Soll mit Ouzo gemischt sein und soll ziemlich stark sein."

Sirius schnitt eine Grimasse und ging dann auf Richtung Ausgang zu, er würde Remus dann befragen, wenn er wieder einigermaßen gerade laufen könnte. Sonst machte das einen lächerlichen Eindruck, besonders vor Bellatrix.

Gut zehn Minuten, nach dem Tom da gewesen war um trotz ihrer noch fast vollen Gläser fragte, ob sie noch etwas wollten, nahm das Gespräch von Remus und Bellatrix ein überraschendes Ende, was Remus ziemlich bedauerlich, da er ihm es am Ende ziemlichen Spaß gemacht hatte sich mit ihr zu unterhalten.

Anscheinend hatte sich das Chaos oben im Sitzungsraum aufgelöst, denn nach und nach kamen immer mehr Gruppenmitglieder die Treppe runter. Keiner wollte anscheinend noch einen trinken und so verließen alle den 'Tropfenden Kessel', ohne Remus und Bellatrix zu sehen.

Einer entdeckte sie aber doch. Ausgerechnet Linus.

Ein bisschen trübsinnig kam er die Treppe runter, doch als er die beiden entdeckte, hellte sich sein Gesicht auf und er kam auf die Bar zu. "Hallo, ihr beiden! Darf ich mich dazu setzen?" Während er da so stand, hatte er die Hände die ganze Zeit hinter seinem Rücken, vermutlich um zu verhindern, dass er irgendjemanden piekste.

Was hätten sie nun machen sollen? Hätten sie sagen soll, dass sie ihn nicht wollten wohl kaum…

Und während sich Linus nun nach einem Hocker umsah, stand Bellatrix auf und erstaunt schaute Remus zu, wie sie Linus ihren Platz anbot. "Ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen, also kannst du meinen Platz jetzt haben! Auf Wiedersehen!"

Dann warf sie sich ihren Mantel über und ging davon. Doch dann drehte sie sich wieder um und lächelte Remus zu. "Ich wusste nicht, dass man sich so gut mit dir unterhalten kann, wir sollten das wiederholen, Lupin!"

Dann drehte sie sich endgültig um und verließ die Kneipe.

Täuschte Remus sich oder war das eine Aufforderung zu einer Einladung gewesen? Das hatte er nicht erwartet.  
Er hätte gerne noch ein bisschen weitergegrübelt, doch dann sprach Linus ihn an und er wusste wohl oder übel sich jetzt noch mit Linus beschäftigen.


	7. Schön Schwarz

**6. Kapitel: Schön Schwarz**

Im 'Tropfenden Kessel'

Ein bisschen enttäuscht nahm Neville einen Schluck von seinem Getränk, er hatte sich schon den ganzen Tag auf das Treffen mit Padma gefreut und nun musste sie schon nach 20 Minuten gehen. Das war doch nicht fair...

Aber es musste sein, anscheinend musste sie noch was im Büro erledigen und das war wichtiger als er. War es das? Ging der Beruf in ihren Augen vor? So hatte er Padma gar nicht eingeschätzt, aber schien ja so zu sein. Dabei hätte er ihr so gerne erzählt, dass er ein Stipendium für eine bessere Universität bekommen hatte. Diese Universität war auf Pflanzen und Biologisches im allgemeinen spezialisiert und so konnte Neville dort viel mehr lernen. Und zu seinem Glück war die Universität auch noch in London. So konnte er an der Zaubereruniversität weiter studieren und musste nicht umziehen.

Aber wahrscheinlich hätte es Padma eh nicht interessiert. Sie interessierte sich allgemein für sein Hobby und verstand auch nicht, warum er zusätzlich zu der normalen Universität auch noch zu der Muggeluniversität ging. Also sollte er sie vermutlich erst gar nicht erst damit nerven.

Und während Neville sich weiter mit diesem Gedanken beschäftigte, kam von hinten eine Person auf ihn zu.

"Neville, du auch hier? Ich dachte, du wolltest dich mit Padma treffen!"

Überrascht drehte Neville sich um und erkannte Harry. "Oh… Hi Harry! Hab ich auch, aber die musste leider schon weg, irgendwas wegen ihrer Arbeit. Frag mich nicht…"

"Achso, hättest du dann was dagegen, wenn ich mich zu dir setzte?" Harry deutete auf den Stuhl neben Neville.

Neville schüttelte den Kopf und Harry setzte sich. Da suchte er die Kellnerin um sich was zu trinken zu bestellen.  
Während er das machte, nahm Neville den letzten Schluck aus seinem Glas, um sich dann gleichen ebenfalls was neues zu bestellen. "Und was hat dich hier her verschlagen, Harry? Sonst bist du doch eigentlich nur mit Hermine und Ron hier im 'Tropfenden Kessel'." Harry hatte den 'Tropfenden Kessel' nie sehr gemocht, aber er hatte anerkennen müssen, dass dort die meisten Leute hingingen und man sich so meistens dort verabredete.

In Harrys Augen trat ein Leuchten. Das hieß, es konnte sich nur um ein Thema handeln. "Ich treffe mich um vier mit Cho hier. Ich werde es ihr heute sagen!" Neville musste gar nicht fragen, was er ihr sagen wollte, es war allen seit der vierten Klasse klar. Stattdessen sah er auf die Uhr, war es eben nicht noch halb drei gewesen? Tatsächlich… "Aber, Harry, es ist erst halb drei, dann musst du ja noch anderthalb Stunden warten!"

Doch Harry schien das nicht zu stören, es schien für ihn eher Sinn zu machen, dass er schon hier war. "Ich weiß, ich bin ja nicht doof, stell' dir mal vor, ich komme ein bisschen später und währenddessen wartet sie hier und lernt einem Typen kennen, dann bin ich abgeschrieben."

Das bist du eh schon, du weißt es nur nicht. Doch Neville würde Harry das bestimmt nicht sagen, Harry gehörte immerhin zu seinen besten Freunden, auch wenn er sich ab und zu etwas zu sehr über ihn lustig machte. Stattdessen suchte Neville, sozusagen stellvertretend für Cho, die es langsam wirklich nervte, dass Harry ihr immer noch hinterher rannte, eine Erklärung wie er Harry durch die Blume sagen konnte, dass er eh schon abgeschrieben und auch nie wirklich 'aufgeschrieben' war. Außerdem musste er ihm erklären, dass diese Einstellung langsam echt krankhaft wirkte. "Selbst, wenn. Sie würde ihn während eures Treffens sehen und dann würdest du dann abgeschrieben werden und das auch noch, während ihr euch unterhaltet, das wäre doch echt schmerzhaft, oder?"

Doch schien Harry egal zu sein, er war davon überzeugt, dass es so besser war und vermutlich saß er schon seit heute morgen im 'Tropfenden Kessel'. Die Frage wäre dann nur, ob er heute zur Arbeit gegangen war. Aber das war beim besten Willen nicht Nevilles Problem, wenn Harrys Leben wegen seiner krankhafter Verliebtheit verrückt spielt und aus dem Ruder geriet. Da sollten sich mal schön seine besten Freunde Ron und Hermine drum kümmern. Harry hatte schon so einige Sachen geplant, die ihm Hermine und Ron dann in letzter Minuten doch noch ausgeredet hatten. Einige Sachen hatte er trotzdem gemacht, um irgendwie Kontakt zu Cho herzustellen. Einmal hatte er einen ganz komischen Antrag beim Ministerium gestellt, um bei Cho ins Büro zu kommen, denn nur dort bekam man diesen Antrag. Doch leider war mit diesem Antrag einiges an Ärger verbunden gewesen und es hatte noch einige Wochen gedauert bis dieser vollständig beseitigt worden war.

Irgendwie aber schienen ihn die Sachen im Ministerium trotz des vielen Ärgers, der später damit verbunden sein konnte, am meisten Spaß zu machen. Denn ein anderes Mal hatte er einen ganz großen Geschenkkorb zu ihr geschickt, der, wenn man ihn öffnete, ganz viel Konfetti in Herzform ausspuckte. Eigentlich eine schöne Idee, wenn das Ding nicht so riesig gewesen wäre und es nicht nach fünf Minuten explodiert wäre, so dass das ganze Stockwerk hatte evakuiert werden musste. Die ganze Aktion war Cho mehr als peinlich, zum Glück hatte das keine Folgen für sie gehabt.

Es war eigentlich auch ein Wunder, dass Harry immer noch an der Aurorausbildung teilnehmen durfte, nach diesen Sachen, die er sich da geleistet hatte und natürlich auch alle zugegeben hatte, damit Cho sah das er zu seiner Liebe stand und vor allem damit sie wusste, von wem die Sachen kamen, obwohl ihr das eigentlich ziemlich klar war. Aber als Harry die Aurorausbildung begonnen hatte, hatte er auf einem ziemlich hohen Sockel gestanden, da er so hervorragende Leistungen in 'Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' hatte und er sogar ein Stipendium bekommen hatte. Doch durch diese ganzen Sachen war sein Sockel immer mehr geschrumpft und langsam kam er auf der Ebene der normalen Teilnehmer der Ausbildung an und deshalb wurde es Zeit, dass er mit den Sachen aufhörte, da er sonst vielleicht rausgeschmissen werden konnte.

Aber er hatte auch ungefährlich Sachen gemacht, wie zum Beispiel die Aktion mit der Flaschenpost durch die Kanalisation. Das war komisch gewesen. Und alles nur um sie zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen würde, was sie meistens abgelehnt hatte.

Aber da fiel Neville etwas ein.

"Harry, hast du zufällig was zu schreiben mit?"

Harry guckte ihn irritiert an, zog dann aber einen Stift und ein zerknittertes Stück Papier aus der Tasche. "Ja, hier, was willst du denn damit?"

Sein Gegenüber nahm ihm beides ab und begann eine Nachricht zu schreiben. "Ich wollte Ginny noch bei einer ihrer Pflanzen helfen."

Harry grinste. "Klar, bei einer Pflanze helfen. Kannst ruhig sagen, dass du auf sie stehst. Sie ist gar nicht so übel, war ja auch mal mit ihr zusammen." Oh ja, daran konnte sich Neville noch erinnern. Als sich Harry von Ginny getrennt hatte, hatte es eine ziemliche Schlammschlacht gegeben. Sie hatten sich noch wochenlang gestritten. Und in einem Streit mit Luna hätte diese Harry fast verhext, aber auch im Allgemeinen hatte es ziemlich viel Tumult darum geben. Im Endeffekt hatten sie dann angefangen sich bis zu Harrys Abschluss zu ignorieren und auch darüber hinaus. Doch alle wussten, dass Ginny noch immer in Harry verknallt.

Doch Neville winkte ab. "Das hat wirklich mit einer Pflanze zu tun. Außerdem bin ich doch mit Padma zusammen. Das mit Ginny ist rein freundschaftlich."

Harry murmelte ein "Stimmt ja…" und ließ Neville in Ruhe bis er den Brief zu Ende geschrieben hatte.

Als Neville dann fertig war und den Brief eingesteckt hatte, sah er Harry fragend an. "Weißt du, wann das Eulenamt zu macht?"

Erst sah Harry Neville fassungslos an, dann lachte er laut los. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er Neville wieder antworten konnte. "Sag bloß, du hast immer noch keine eigene Eule?"

Scheinbar eingeschnappt stand Neville auf. "Nein, ich habe immer noch Trevor und der trägt immer noch keine Post für mich aus. Aber jetzt müsste das Amt eigentlich noch auf haben. Ich werd' dann mal gehen, ich bring kurz den Brief weg und dann muss ich auch noch ein bisschen was für die Uni tun." Dann drehte er sich um und ging davon, zum Abschied hob er im Gehen nur noch mal kurz die Hand.

Aus Sorge sein Freund könnte gekränkt sein, stand Harry auf und rief er Neville noch was hinterher. "War nicht so gemeint."

Dann drehte Neville, schon fast im Ausgang, sich um und grinste. "Weiß ich doch." Damit drehte er sich endgültig um und verschwand aus Harrys Sichtfeld.

Neville wollte gerade die Tür aufmachen, um den 'Tropfenden Kessel' zu verlassen, als die Tür von außen ausschwang. Obwohl er schon lange keine Angst vor ihm hatte, hatte Neville sich doch erschrocken, als auf einmal Professor Snape mit wehendem schwarzen Umhang vor ihm gestanden hatte. Doch trotzdem schaffte er es ihn zu begrüßen. "Guten Tag, Professor!" Auch wenn er schon lange nicht mehr sein Professor war, wahrscheinlich würde Neville in bis zu seinem Lebensende so ansprechen.

Auch der Professor schien überrascht zu, doch auch er schaffte es ihm freundlich zu antworten.

Damit hatte Severus ja nun gar nicht gerechnet. Wenn er in diese Kneipe kam, rechnete er mit vielem, aber gewiss nicht damit, das ihm Neville Longbotten entgegen kam und ihn auch noch so freundlich begrüßte. Der hatte früher doch solche Angst vor ihm gehabt und jetzt sagte er ihm so selbstbewusst "Guten Tag.". Naja, die Zeiten änderten sich, aber das die Junge eine solche Entwicklung durchmachte, hatte er nicht gedacht.

Das war eben ein besonderer Jahrgang gewesen, auch wenn es Querschläger wie den Potter und die Granger gegeben hatte. Aber alles in allem war es ein guter Jahrgang gewesen. Als er bei der Verabschiedung dabei gewesen war, war er erstaunt gewesen, wie viel Schüler die Schule mit Auszeichnung verließen. Umso überraschter, oder vielleicht auch enttäuschter, war er als er hörte, wie viele der Schüler jetzt einen Beruf im Ministerium ausübten oder zumindestens dort eine Ausbildung machten. Die Zahl der Leute, die sich beworben, aber abgelehnt wurde, war noch größer. Es waren begnadete Zauberer unter ihnen gewesen, warum gingen sie ins Ministerium?

Aber nein, halt, darüber wollte er jetzt nicht nachdenken, er wollte jetzt ausspannen. Und das ging nicht, wenn er über die verbaute Zukunft seiner ehemaligen Schüler nachdachte. Außerdem musste er dann auch an Hermine und Padma denken, an die er zur Zeit nicht mal ansatzweise denken wollte.

Bevor er sich an die Bar setzt, schaute er sich noch mal im Schankraum um. Er wollte allen Überraschungen vorbeugen, indem er sich die Leute gleich ganz genau ansah, um zu erkennen ob welchen dabei waren, die er kannte.

Ja, da war jemand, der ganz oben auf der Liste der Leute, die er nicht sehen wollte.

Harry Potter.

Nachdem er nun schon Longbotten betroffen hatte, musste er nicht auch noch mit Potter reden. Schon allein deswegen, bekräftigte er seine eigene Entscheidung an die Bar zu gehen.

Also ging er an die Bar und bestellte sich ein Bier. Er wusste, dass er eigentlich nichts trinken durfte, da jetzt gerade in diesem Augenblick offiziell Aufsicht in den Gängen von Hogwarts hatte. Doch er hatte Binns gefragt, ob er sie heute übernehmen könnte. Er war sich voll und ganz bewusst, dass allein das schon ein Fehler war. Vermutlich würde Binns einfach über Schüler hinwegschweben, die sich unerlaubt im Flur aufhielten, ohne sie überhaupt sie sehen.

Doch er hatte einfach aus der Schule raus gemusst. Er hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten dort. Er wusste nicht, ob das von dem Stress der letzten Woche mit dem Heiratsding kam, aber er hielt es kaum noch in den Mauern von Hogwarts aus. Und in den Kerkern schon gar nicht. Immer öfter ging er ins Lehrerzimmer, aber auch dort war es so eng. Einmal war er sogar schon draußen auf dem Flugfeld gewesen und war dort ein bisschen mit einem Schulbesen umhergeflogen.

Langsam kam er sich vor die Hooch, die war auch immer so rastlos und besuchte auch in der Woche immer London, obwohl es ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz war, dass Lehrer dies nicht taten. Und nun tat er das auch und wurde ihr so immer ähnlicher. Aber einen Unterschied hatten die beiden immer noch: Er sah nicht aus wie ein Kessel, während sie einem Besen immer ähnlicher sah.

Vor zwei Jahren hatte er das Fach 'Zaubertränke' wieder übernommen, da der Kollege Slughorn in Rente gegangen war und sich nur ein Lehrer für 'Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' hatte finden lassen, nicht aber für 'Zaubertränke. Das hatte ihm aber erstaunlich wenig ausgemacht, immerhin hatte er jahrelang dafür gekämpft das Fach endlich unterrichten zu dürfen und nun war es ihm fast egal, dass er wieder sein altes Fach bekam. Aber auch das machte kaum noch Spaß, er war zwar immer noch einer der gefürchtetsten Lehrer in Hogwarts. Aber es war nicht mehr das gleiche. Er fühlte sich in Hogwarts einfach nicht mehr wohl.

Er war heute eigentlich nicht in den 'Tropfenden Kessel' gekommen, um nach Gesellschaft zu suchen, er wollte einfach raus und so saß er jetzt auch an der Bar. Sein Bier in der Hand und der Blick vollkommen starr geradeaus gerichtet.

Er hatte gedacht, es gebe keine abweisendere Haltung als diese, doch anscheinend war sie noch nicht abschreckend genug, denn nach kurzer Zeit tippte ihm jemand auf die Schulter. "Darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzten?"

Als Severus sich umdrehte guckte er einer Frau in Gesicht, die locker sein weibliches Spiegelbild hätte sein können. Schwarze Klamotten, schwarze Haare und blasses Gesicht. Doch trotzdem nicht unattraktiv.

So überrascht über diese Frau brachte er erst gar kein vernünftiges Wort zustande. "Ähm… Ja, doch… gerne…"

Sie lächelte ihn an, setzte sich neben ihn und rutschte dabei überraschend nahe an ihn heran, so nahe es ihr Hocker en zu ließ. "So ganz allein hier?"

Was wollte diese Frau von ihm? Wollte sie mit ihm flirten? Das war das erste Mal, das jemand mit ihm flirtete, wenn man Bellatrix mal weg ließ.

"Jaahh… Ich dachte, ich treffe hier jemanden." Der Blick dieser Frau war irgendwie seltsam, auf jeden Fall schien sie in die ganze Zeit anzugucken und das auf eine Art, die Severus nicht gerade behagte.

"Ja und du hast ja mich gefunden…" Der Drink der Frau kam und sie trank verführerisch einen Schluck davon. Severus wurde heiß und kalt zu gleich. Was machte diese Frau denn mit ihm? Sie hatte sich doch gerade erst hierher gesetzt und schon spielte er verrückt.

Er brauchte unbedingt etwas zu festhalten. Sein Bierglas, die Lösung! Hastig griff er danach, aber auch vorsichtig, damit er diese Frau nicht berührte. Dann lächelte er scheu und trank ebenfalls einen Schluck.

Sie hatte es nur ganz leise gesagt und doch hatte er es gehört. "Du willst doch auch nicht länger alleine sein, oder?" Als er das hörte, verschluckte er sich an seinem Bier und begann heftig zu husten.

Sie lächelte milde und beugte sich rüber zu ihm rüber um ihm den Rücken zu klopfen, wozu sie ihren ganzen Arm um ihn legte. Dann tätschelte sie ihm den Rücken.

Doch die ganze Aktion führt dazu, dass er fast erschrocken zurückfuhr und dabei sein Bier auf seinen Umhang schüttete.

Fluchend sprang er auf. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Was machte diese Frau denn? Während er irgendwie verwirrt neben seinem Barhocker stand und versuchte, sich zu reinigen, saß sie daneben die Beine übergeschlagen auf dem Hocker und schaute ihm lächelt zu. Das tat sie doch nicht lange, denn kurz danach stand sie auf und ging auf ihn zu.

"Das macht doch nichts." Dann kam sie ihn ganz nahe und legte ihre schmalen Hände auf seine Brust.  
Severus hatte das Gefühl, als wäre er rot bis zum Haaransatz, und langsam wurde es im unangenehm, was diese Frau hier machte. Er kannte nicht mal ihren Namen. Und sie nicht seinen.

Doch das schien die Frau nicht zu stören. "Wie wär's, wenn du mit zu mir kommst und ich da deiner schmutzigen Klamotten entledigst? Das ist doch sicher ein unangenehmes Gefühl." Es war kaum mehr als ein sanftes Flüstern, was sie von sich gab.

Severus war erstaunt festzustellen, dass er kurz davor war, wirklich zu dieser Frau nach Hause zu gehen. Aber nein, er musste sich beherrschen!

Entschlossen trat er einen Schritt zurück. "Tut mir leid, aber das geht wirklich nicht, ich muss heute Nacht wieder zurück in Hogwarts sein, wo ich jetzt auch wieder hin muss."

Das war geschafft. Doch was war das? Nein, sie konnte doch jetzt nicht so ein Gesicht ziehen, am Ende wurde er noch schwach…

Sie schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. "Das ist schade, sehr schade…"

Bevor sie noch irgendwas sagen konnte, unterbrach Severus sie wieder. "Ja, ich weiß."

Doch dann lächelte sie wieder und kam auf ihn zu. "Aber wir sehen uns bestimmt wieder." Dann trat sie dicht vor ihn und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange. "Ich schicke dir eine Nachricht…" Damit drehte sie sich um und ging in Richtung Ausgang und ließ Severus verdattert zurück. Vorsichtig hob er die Hand zu der Stelle, an der sie ihn berührt hatte. Sie würde ihm eine Nachricht schicken… Aha…

Er strich sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und drehte sich dann in Richtung andere Ausgang um. Vermutlich wurde es Zeit, dass er nach Hogwarts zurück kehrte, bevor die ganze Schule durch die Gänge streifen würde und Binns nicht das geringste bemerken würde.

Im 'Tropfenden Kessel'

Vorsichtig betrat Cho den 'Tropfenden Kessel'. Sie durfte jetzt nicht gesehen werden. Schon gar nicht von Harry. Sie wusste, dass sie heute mit ihm verabredet war und sie hatte auch nur aus einem bestimmten grund zugesagt. Denn heute würde sie ihm zeigen, dass es genug war. Dazu hatte sie eine grausame Methode gewählt, aber anders verstand er es anscheinend nicht.

Sie zog sich die Kapuze tiefer in Gesicht. Dann las sie sich noch mal die Nachricht durch, die sie in der Hand hielt. Das würde grausam werden. Aber sie konnte es nicht ändern.

Dann betrat sie den Schankraum. Sie sah Harry sofort. Er saß an einem der Tische und schaute sich schon aufgeregt um. Nein, Cho, sieh nicht hin, das macht es nur schlimmer!

Also ging sie stur auf die Bar zu. Tom, der Wirt, sah sie skeptisch an. Er war nichts ungewöhnliches, dass Personen in den 'Tropfenden Kessel' die unerkannt bleiben wollten. Doch meistens noch nicht um diese Uhrzeit. Die Person ging geradewegs auf in zu.

Als an der Theke ankam, griff sie in die Tasche und holte zwei Goldmünzen hervor. "Lest, das hier vor, wenn ich Euch ein Zeichen gebe." Dazu schob sie einen Zettel über die Theke. Tom nickte.

Dann drehte die Person sich wieder um und ging zum Ausgang der Kneipe. Kurz davor blieb sie und drehte sich um. Dann starrte sie kurz zu den Tischen hinüber und nickte dann dem Wirt zu.

Tom entfaltet den Zettel. Er räusperte sich und begann vorzulesen:

_"An Harry Potter!"_

Es wurde still im Raum und Harry richtete sich hoffentlich nicht allzu sichtbar auf.

_"Harry, lass mich in Ruhe, ich liebe dich nicht und ich werde dich auch nicht lieben. Mit deinen Aktion gehst du mir nur auf die Nerven. Also lass mich in Ruhe!"_

Nach dieser Ankündigung war es noch kurz still, dann aber ging der normale Betrieb weiter und Tom warf den Zettel einfach weg, sein Job war erledigt.

Cho hatte Harry genau beobachtet, während ihre Nachricht verlesen worden war. Erst hatte er gespannt zugehört, doch jetzt regte er sich kein bisschen mehr. Cho wollte sich das nicht länger mit antun, drehte sich um und verließ hastig die Kneipe.


	8. Trennung aus Solidarität?

**Kapitel 8: Trennung aus Solidarität? **

Im 'Tropfenden Kessel'

Gehetzt kam Remus in den 'Tropfenden Kessel'. Er hatte gerade die Nachricht von Sirius bekommen, in der stand, dass er sofort herkommen solle. Er hatte keinen Grund genannt, aber an der gehetzten Handschrift konnte man erkennen, dass es wichtig war.

Das hoffte Remus zumindestens, denn er trug die erstbesten Sachen, die er gefunden hatte, die aber nicht unbedingt zueinander passten, und war zudem noch unrasiert. Also sollte Sirius einen verdammt guten Grund haben, ihn so und ohne Frühstück herbestellt zu haben.

Er sah sich im Schankraum um und musste feststellen, dass Sirius noch nicht da war. War ja klar gewesen. Also suchte sich Remus erst einmal allein einen Tisch und bestellte bei der leicht irritierten und noch nicht ganz wachen Kellnerin einen Kaffee, obwohl er wusste, dass das vermutlich keine so gute Idee war. Kurze Zeit später kam der Kaffee, ein furchtbar starkes Gesöff, doch Remus trank es trotzdem in wenigen Zügen aus.

Und während er auf den nächsten Kaffee wartete, schaute er sich um. Es war noch nicht viel los, bis jetzt saßen nur ein paar Leute an den Tischen und ein paar Stammkunden an der Bar, es war ja auch erst neun Uhr am Morgen.

Er trank noch zwei weitere Tassen des sogenannten Kaffees, bis Sirius endlich kam.

Vorwurfsvoll sah Remus ihn an. "Mich hier sofort herbestellen, aber dann selbst zu spät kommen."

Schnell bestellte Sirius sich ebenfalls einen Kaffee und setzte sich dann. "Ja… 'schuldigung… Lizzy wollte mich nicht gehen lassen."

Da fiel Remus auf, dass auch Sirius noch genauso ungekämmt und unordentlich aussah wie er. Dann zog er die Augenbraue hoch. "Lizzy?"

Auch sein Gegenüber stürzte die erste Tasse Kaffee gleich so runter und bestellte sich gleich die nächste. "Ja, Lizzy… hab sie gestern kennen gelernt…"

Sirius kam gar nicht dazu weiterzuerzählen, da Remus ihn schon gleich unterbrach. "Was Ernstes?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee, ich denke nicht, ich werde ihr noch einen Blumenstrauß schicken, ihr sagen, wie schön es mit ihr war und dann ist auch gut." Also Sirius' Standardabfertigung. Remus glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass er es bei den letzten zehn Frauen so gemacht hatte. Bald hätte er dann alle durch, die auf ihn reinfallen würden.

Als er wieder zu Sirius sah, sah der ihn erst böse an und dann zeigte er sich auf einmal schuldbewusst.

Remus erschrak. "Was ist…?"

Doch Sirius ließ ihn nicht aussprechen. "Es tut mir leid, Moony, ich hätte mich, nachdem sich Tonks von dir getrennt hat, mehr um dich kümmern sollen. Du hättest meine Unterstützung gebraucht und ich war nicht für dich da." Sirius machte nun ein wirklich betroffenes Gesicht.

Was war denn jetzt los? Seit wann zeigte Sirius so viel Mitgefühl und Sorge um ihn? Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht…

Dann schaute Remus ihn ernst, sehr ernst an. "Aber das alles ist doch kein Grund etwas mit Bellatrix anzufangen!"

Man konnte an Sirius nicht erkennen, ob er gleich weinen würde, an seinem Schuldgefühl zusammenbrechen würde oder ob er gleich losschreien würde.

Remus sah dagegen nur fassungslos aus. "Also… wir… ich… sie… das war nicht das, was du gedacht hast…"

Sirius starrte ihn an. "Ach nein? Das sah aber ganz anders aus! Ihr besucht sogar schon gemeinsam eine 'Gruppe'!"

Remus stöhnte. "Also, das war wirklich Zufall, dass wir in der gleichen Gruppe gelandet sind…"

"Und das danach? Ich hab euch an der Bar gesehen!"

Verdammt, da sagte er ihm einmal nicht, wohin er ging und Sirius sah ihn trotzdem, wahrscheinlich würde er ihm nur entkommen, wenn er in eine andere Stadt ging. "Wir haben uns nur unterhalten, über die Gruppe, in der wir zufällig gemeinsam sind, und so. Es ist nichts passiert und außerdem ist sie gar nicht so übel. Wusstest du, dass ihr Mann gestorben ist?"

Sirius stürzte wieder eine Tasse Kaffee runter. "Klar, wusst' ich das, immerhin ist sie meine Cousine. Nur weil ich sie nicht mag, heißt das nicht, dass ich nichts von ihr mitkriege."

Dann entstand ein Schweigen. Anscheinend wusste Sirius nicht, ob er ihn nur glauben sollte oder nicht.

Im Endeffekt schien er Remus aber zu glauben. "OK, ich werde dir mal glauben, aber auch nur, weil du mein bester Freund bist. Außerdem hoffe ich, dass das was einmaliges war."

Remus hatte das Gefühl ziemlich rot zu sein und fühlte sich ziemlich ertappt. "Das kann ich dir nicht versprechen…"

Doch bevor Sirius noch irgendwas machen konnte, stand Remus auf. "War's das jetzt? Denn ich würde mich jetzt gerne rasieren und frühstücken."

Sirius überlegte kurz. "Ja, ich glaube, das war's. Na dann, wünsch ich dir mal noch einen schönen Tag, hoffentlich ohne Bellatrix…"

Remus zog eine Grimasse. "Das mit dem schönen Tag, kannst du dir sparen, ich treffe' mich heute noch mit meinem Vater, mal gucken, was das wieder für eine Katastrophe wird."

Sirius lachte und dann verließen beide den 'Tropfenden Kessel'.

Im 'Tropfenden Kessel'

Ron saß ungeduldig auf seinem Stuhl im 'Tropfenden Kessel'. Er schaute auf seine Uhr. Viertel nach Zwölf. Langsam sollte sie mal kommen. Sein ganzer Zeitplan war darauf ausgelegt, dass sie pünktlich kam. Sie kam doch sonst immer pünktlich.

Da sie aber immer noch nicht in Sicht war, kontrollierte er noch mal sein Aussehen.

Er hatte eines seiner besten Hemden angezogen, denn er wollte auf gar keinen Fall so aussehen, als ob es ihm nicht ernst wäre. Er wollte ihr zeigen, dass er einen guten Willen hatte und sich nicht mit ihr streiten wollte, da er ja ein vernünftiger Mensch war. Außerdem zeigte dieses Hemd, dass er sich alles gut überlegt hatte und er es nicht einfach aus dem Bauch heraus tun würde. Er hatte es sich gut überlegt und war überzeugt, dass das Beste für sie beide sei.

Leicht nervös knetete er seine Hände. So leicht war es eben doch nicht. Dabei hatte er sich genauestens auf diesen Moment vorbeireitet.

Auch sein Getränk hatte sorgfältig gewählt. Alles von Bier bis Feuerwhiskey hätte versoffen ausgesehen und er wollte auf gar keinen Fall einen schlechten Eindruck machen.

Alles hatte er nach ein und demselben Muster eingerichtet, das er in einer Zeitschrift gesehen hatte. Die Überschrift lautete "Wie trenne ich mich richtig". Eigentlich hatte er vor ein paar Tagen noch gar nicht geglaubt, dass eine Trennung so nötig war.

Aber dann war Harry das mit Cho passiert und er hatte sich auf einmal so fies gefühlt, dass er noch eine Beziehung hatte und Harry nicht. Das hörte sich vielleicht ein bisschen dämlich an, aber er fand, dass er, Harrys bester Freund, ihm beistehen musste, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er sich von Lavender trennen musste.

In letzter Zeit war er sowieso nicht mehr so glücklich mit Lavender gewesen, auch wenn ihm das nicht so ganz bewusst gewesen war.

Doch dann hatte er in dieser Zeitschrift von seiner Mutter geblättert, als er das letzte Mal da gewesen war. Und als er dann den Artikel mit dem Titel 'Wie trenne ich mich richtig?' gesehen, hatte er auf einmal alles klarer gesehen, denn in diesem Artikel war genau aufgelistet worden, woran man erkannte, dass es mit einer Beziehung bergab ging. Und zu seinem Erschrecken traf alles, was da stand, auf seine Beziehung zu. Am Ende des Artikel war ihm dann klar geworden, dass er sich von Lavender trennen musste, kurz um hatte dann auch gleich den Artikeln aus der Zeitschrift mitgenommen.

Und nun saß er hier und wartete auf Lavender, um ihr schonend beizubringen, dass er Schluss machte.

Eigentlich war Lavender immer pünktlich und so verwunderte es ihn schon ein bisschen, dass sie zu spät kam. Denn dadurch wurde er noch nervöser und so wiederholte er seinen Plan immer wieder im Kopf.

Und dann, zehn Minuten später als verabredet, kam dann auch Lavender in den 'Tropfenden Kessel', wie immer, da es regnete, total durchnässt.

Als Ron sie sah, ließ er schnell den Artikel, den er noch mal gelesen hatte, in die Tasche gleiten und setzte ein freundliches Lächeln auf.

Nachdem Lavender sich dann endlich durch die Tischreihen gekämpft hatte, kam sie fröhlich auf ihn zu, drückte ihm einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. "Hallo, mein Schatz!"

Ron ließ all dies über sich ergehen, höchstwahrscheinlich war es ja zum letzten Mal. Als sie dann fertig war, deutet er auf einen Stuhl und sie setzte sich fröhlich lächelnd. "Was wolltest du mir denn so Wichtiges sagen, Schatz?" Neugierig betrachtete sie erst seine doch schon sehr formell aussehenden Klamotten und schaute ihn dann erwartungsvoll an.

Ron war sichtlich nervös. "Ja, weißt du... wir sind jetzt ja schon ziemlich lange zusammen und ich..." Weiter kam Ron erst mal nicht, da er mehr als nervös war und einfach kein Wort mehr über die Lippen bekam. Um wieder weiter reden zu können, griff er erst mal nach seinem Wasserglas. Dann atmete er noch einmal tief durch und griff, als ob dieser ihm zu mehr Mut verhelfen könnte, noch mal in die Tasche, um den Artikel noch mal anzufassen.

Die ihm gegenüber sitzende Lavender schaute ihn noch immer erwatungsvoll, schien aber seine Handlung gerade völlig miss zu verstehen.

Sie stand ruckartig auf, wobei ihr Stuhl umfiel und in all seine Bestandteile zerbrach, schlug die Hände vor ihr Gesicht und schaute Ron überrascht an. "Aber Ron..."

Na super, so hatte er ihr das nicht sagen wollen, aber da sie es jetzt ja eh schon wusste, konnte er ihr das ja sagen. "Es tut mir ja auch leid, Lavender, aber..."

Doch er konnte schon wieder nicht zu Ende reden, da Lavender ihn diesmal unterbrach. "Aber Ron, das muss dir nicht Leid tun... Klar, ich sehe nicht so aus, wie ich dabei aussehen wollte, aber bei dem wichtigsten Tag in unserem Leben ist das ja wohl egal."

Ron schaute ein bisschen verdattert aus der Wäsche. "Wieso ist das unser wichtigster Tag?"

Nachdem die Überraschung nun aus Lavenders Gesicht verschwunden war, breitete sich dort nun Entzücken aus. "Oh, Ron, du bist so süß, wenn du so tust, als ob du verwirrt bist! Aber natürlich ist das unser wichtigster Tag... obwohl danach kommt noch die Hochzeit selbst...aber egal, selbstverständlich ist das hier ein wichtiger Tag, es ist unsere Verlobung!"

Ron starrte sie entgeistert an. "Unsere Verlobung?"

"Ja!" Lavender ging um den Tisch zu ihm rüber und umarmte ihm wieder ganz fest. Dann richtete sich sie sich an alle Gäste im 'Tropfenden Kessel'. "Leute, hört mal her! Mein Freund hat mir gerade einen Antrag gemacht..."

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, wie konnte sein Versuch sich von ihr zu trennen nur so nach hinten los gegangen sein? Vielleicht konnte er ja noch das Schlimmste verhindern. Er war schon aufgestanden, doch er konnte nicht mehr verhindern, dass Lavender weiterredete. "...und ich werde ihn annehmen! Ja, Ron, ich will dich heiraten!"

Zur Bekräftigung kam sie näher an ihn heran und küsste ihn innig. Ron kam sich bei der ganzen Sache ziemlich überrumpelt vor und es war ihm auch höchst unangenehm, dass jetzt alle im 'Tropfenden Kessel' applaudierten.

Das konnte doch echt nicht wahr sein, in was war er denn diesmal geraten? Bei ihm ging auch alles schief, nicht mal richtig trennen konnte er sich. Stattdessen hatte er jetzt eine Verlobte. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein.

Doch bevor er die Welt und sein Leben weiter verfluchen konnte, wurde er von Lavender aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. "Komm, Ron, das müssen wir sofort meinen und deinen Eltern erzählen. Lass uns zuerst zu meinen, die wohnen doch eh gleich hier in der Winkelgasse!"

Ron nickte schicksalsergeben und hoffte, dass Lavender das so deutete, als ob er sprachlos vor Glück wäre. Er wollte schon gerade sein Brieftasche ziehen, als Tom, der Wirt ihm einen Wink gab, das ging aufs Haus.

Dann hatte die Sache wenigstens ein gutes, er bekam ein Freigetränk im 'Tropfenden Kessel'.

Mehr Vorteile gab es aber auch nicht...

Außerdem war da ja auch noch Harry, wenn sie jetzt Lavenders Eltern besuchen würden, wären sie nicht heute Abend fertig und er würde auch keinen Moment Zeit haben, Harry eine Eule zu schicken. Dann musste Harry eben warten und nach Hause gehen, er würde das schon verstehen. Mit den Frauen war es eben immer das gleiche, sie machten nur Ärger. Ja, er würde das verstehen und wenn nicht... wenn nicht, dann hätte er ein Problem. Ein Problem mehr, denn jetzt musste er noch die Sache mit Lavender und der Verlobung aufklären und am besten noch bevor sie bei ihren Eltern gewesen waren...

Er hatte also noch genau 500 Meter, um Lavender das zu erklären, das würden bestimmt die kürzesten 500 Meter seines Lebens werden.

Im 'Tropfenden Kessel'

Langsam betrat Remus den 'Tropfenden Kessel' und schaute sich um und tatsächlich sah er die Person, mit der er sich treffen wollte. Sein Vater. Leider...

Klar, sein Vater war ein Schwerenöter, aber ansonsten war er wirklich in Ordnung, er würde sich keinen anderen Vater wünschen.

Doch diesmal hatte er es wirklich ein bisschen übertrieben. Aber es nützte ja nichts, er musste mit ihm reden.

Doch davor brauchte er erst mal noch einen Kaffee. Also ging er zur Bar, bestellte sich trotz des fragenden Blickes von Tom einen Kaffee. Vermutlich sollte das für heute aber sein letzter sein, denn er hatte schon heute Morgen welchen getrunken und bezweifelte, dass das Zeug so gesund war. Nachdem er seinen Kaffee bekommen hatte, ging er zu dem Tisch, an den sein Vater sich gesetzt hatte.

"Hallo, Dad." Ohne große Ausschweifungen setzte er sich seinem Vater gegenüber.

Der schien aber bessere Laune zu haben als Remus. "Remus, schön dich zu sehen, wie geht's dir?"

Remus sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. "Fang' gar nicht erst damit an. Du weißt, doch ich bin nur hier, um dir endlich klar zu machen, dass ich auf gar keinen Fall Hermine heiraten werde."

Sein Vater zog einen Schmollmund. "Aber warum denn nicht? Sie ist doch so ein nettes Mädchen!"

Remus nahm einen Schluck von seinem bitter schmeckenden Kaffee. "Verstehst du es denn nicht? Ich habe nicht die geringsten Gefühle für sie und dann kann ich sie wohl schlecht heiraten, oder? Außerdem wäre es vollkommen hirnrissig, wenn ich jemanden heiraten würde, der mir durch ein Würfelspiel zugeteilt wurde, oder? Sie ist zwar ein nettes Mädchen, aber, Dad, das wird nichts!"

Doch so schnell wollte John Lupin anscheinend nicht aufgeben. "Wenn du sie schon nett findest, kann da doch sicher was daraus werden..."  
"Nein, Dad! Das wird nichts!" Nein, nicht aufregen, er durfte sich jetzt nicht aufregen. Aber dass sein Vater nie wusste, wann er aufhören sollte. Aber vielleicht sollte er dann jetzt mal die Richtung des Gespräches ändern. "Und da wir das ja jetzt geklärt haben, wie wäre es damit, wenn ihr den Spuk beendet und wir nie wieder darüber reden?"

Sein Vater verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. "Wenn das so einfach wäre… wie du sicher weißt haben wir ja ein 'Magisches Versprechen' abgegeben und das kann man nicht brechen, wir müssen es erfüllen."

"Was passiert denn, wenn man es bricht?"

Sein Gegenüber zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Wie? Man weiß nicht, was dann passiert?" Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, warum machte man denn so ein großes Theater um einen Zauberschwur, bei dem man nicht mal die Wirkung kannte?

"Genau, denn das wollte noch niemand ausprobieren. Man weiß ja nie, was passiert, wenn man einen Zauber ausprobiert, von dem man nicht weiß, wo er herkommt..."

Langsam wurde es ihm aber ein bisschen zu verrückt, es konnte doch nicht wahr sein, dass sein Vater mit ein paar Anderen einfach einen Zauber aus ohne zu wissen wo dieser herkam.

Und er ahnte schon schlimmes. "Lass mich raten: Dieser Zauberspruch kam vom alten Snape, oder?"

John schaute ihn vorwurfsvoll an. "Remus, ich finde das echt nicht in Ordnung. Ich weiß, du bist früher oft mit seinem Sohn aneinander geraten, aber das heißt doch nicht, dass sein Vater genau den gleichen Charakter hat. Ich finde, du gibst ihm keine Chance. Und nein, er war es nicht, der den Zauberspruch gesprochen hat."

"Das hat damit doch gar nichts zu tun, Dad, aber du weißt doch, dass weder Mom noch ich es so toll finden, dass du dich so oft mit ihm triffst, warum kannst du es dann nicht einfach lassen? Dann würden auch nicht so ärgerliche Sachen passieren."

Sein Vater schüttelte den Kopf. "Du und deine Mutter... Ihr habt euch sowieso gegen mich verschworen, aber das wird nichts daran ändern, dass ich mich mit Tobias treffe! Er ist sympathisch und mit ihm kann man nun mal am besten einen trinken... Mit dir geht das ja eher nicht, du machst ja nach zwei Feuerwhiskey schlapp." Das letzte sagte er eher zu sich selbst als zu Remus. Er wusste, wie sein Sohn auf dieses Thema reagierte.

Doch obwohl er es so leise gesagt hatte, schien Remus dies gehört zu haben, denn er schaute ihn nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

Dann wollte Remus schon zu einer hitzigen Erwiderung ansetzen, als er sich eines besseren berief, wahrscheinlich musste er seinen Stolz jetzt erst mal vergessen. Jetzt mussten sie erst mal das Problem mit diesem magischen Schwur beheben. "Nun denn... also, bevor wir uns jetzt hier streiten, wie wäre es, wenn ihr euch erst mal trefft und beratschlagt, wie ihr dieses Problem beseitigen könnt, denn ich glaube, wir, Severus, Padma, Hermine und ich, haben deutlich gemacht, dass wir nicht heiraten wollen."

"Ja, das habt ihr eindrucksvoll gezeigt." Er grinste. "Besonders diese Padma… Sehr temperamentvoll… Vielleicht habe ich ja mit dieser Hermine doch nicht das große Los gezogen, sie ist zwar auch nicht schlecht, aber vielleicht hätte es besser werden können."

Remus stöhnte genervt auf. "Dad..!"

"'schuldigung, Remus, aber die Idee war doch eigentlich gar nicht sooo schlecht."

"Doch, Dad, um ehrlich zu sein, doch, war sie…" Nachdem er dann auf die Uhr geguckt hatte, stand Remus auf. "Ich würde ja gerne mit dir weiterdiskutieren, aber ich muss jetzt zur Arbeit und deshalb schlage ich vor, dass du dich erst mal mit den anderen triffst und das klärst, dann können wir uns ja noch mal unterhalten. Wäre das okay?"

John verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf. "Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass man diesen Schwur nicht aufheben kann!"

Sein Sohn verdrehte die Augen. "Ist es okay, wenn wir uns später noch mal treffen?" Diesmal fragte er schon mit mehr Nachdruck.

"Okay... man merkt, dass du mal Lehrer warst..."

"Dad..." Über gewisse Dinge konnte er mit seinem Vater einfach ständig diskutieren. Sein Vater hatte nie richtig verstanden, warum er Lehrer geworden war, genauso wie bei einigen anderen Dingen auch. In manchen Dingen waren sie sich einfach nie einig.

"Ist ja gut, ich hör' ja auf. Geh' du mal zur Arbeit, ich werd' mich mal mit den anderen treffen und fragen, ob einer von ihnen mehr über den Zauberspruch weiß, auch wenn das vermutlich nichts bringt..." John hoffte ja, dass sein Sohn diese Antwort endlich mal akzeptieren würde, denn er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dieser Schwur nicht zu brechen war. Zumindestens war er sich ziemlich sicher. Er wusste nicht mehr genau, wer den Spruch ausgesprochen hatte, aber sobald das Thema angesprochen werden würde, würde derjenige sich schon erinnern. Das hoffte er zumindestens, denn sonst hätten sie ein Problem.

"Du kriegst das schon hin, mir zu liebe..." Remus grinste hinterhältig, auf diese Tour konnte er seinem Vater immer wieder kommen, so eigenwillig er auch manchmal war, seinem Sohn konnte er eigentlich nichts abschlagen.

Er sah sich schon wieder über seinen Vater triumphieren, als er wieder einen Blick auf die Uhr warf und feststellen musste, dass es nun schon reichlich spät war und er nun wirklich los musste. "Na dann, ich muss wirklich los, schick mir eine Eule, wenn mit deinen Kumpanen geredet hast." Er verabschiedete sich kurz von seinem Vater und verließ dann den 'Tropfenden Kessel'.

Der noch am Tisch sitzende John seufzte, zahlte dann die Getränke und verließ dann ebenfalls den 'Tropfenden Kessel'.

Wird Remus Sirius den Gefallen tun können, sich nicht mehr mit Bella zu treffen? Wird Ron aus der Sache mit Lavender wieder rauskommen? Was wird Harry dazu sagen, dass er nicht mehr im 'Tropfenden Kessel' ist, um ihn zu treffen? Und was wird bei dem Gepräch zwischen den Vätern rauskommen?


	9. Vorsicht Missverständnis

**Kapitel 9: Vorsicht Missverständnis**

Im 'Tropfenden Kessel'

Klirrend stellte die Kellnerin die Gläser auf dem Tisch von Harry und Hermine ab. Hermine wartete kurz bis sie weg war und griff dann nach ihrem Glas, um gleich etwas zu trinken. Doch vorher schaute sie Harry noch einmal an. "Das war bestimmt keine Absicht, Harry. Manchmal passiert so etwas einfach. Sei nicht sauer." Innerlich seufzte Hermine. Sie versuchte jetzt schon seit sie hier waren, Harry zu überzeugen, dass das von Ron keine böse Absicht gewesen war, ihn gestern so lange warten zu lassen. Die Beiden hatten sich nämlich eigentlich im 'Tropfenden Kessel' verabredet, doch Ron war nicht gekommen, nicht mal mit 2 Stunden Verspätung. Und er hatte Harry auch keine Nachricht zu kommen lassen. Deshalb war Harry jetzt (ein bisschen) geknickt und Hermine musste ihn ein bisschen aufmuntern.

"Ja, sicher, ich weiß, dass das Keine Absicht war, doch ich fühl' mich schon ein bisschen sitzen gelassen..."

Hermine, die gerade etwas trinken wollte, hielt inne und stellte das Glas wieder auf den Tisch. "Harry, ihr seid jetzt schon so lange Freunde, seit der Schule! Da wird eure Freundschaft doch nicht an so was kaputt gehen, oder?"

Sie schaute Harry an, doch der schien intensiv nachzudenken.

"Komm' schon Harry, das war sicher keine Absicht. Er hat dich bestimmt nicht absichtlich sitzen gelassen!"

Harry schaute auf. "Er? Du meinst wohl Sie."

"Nein, Er."

"Sie."

"Warum denn sie?"

"Cho..."

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Er war immer noch hinter Cho her! Und sie hatte gedacht, es ging hier um Ron, es ging Cho! Mal wieder...

Wann kapierte er endlich, dass Cho ihn langsam nicht mehr ausstehen konnte. Als sie noch in Hogwarts waren hatte Cho ihn noch gemocht im freundschaftlichen Sinn, doch spätestens im siebten Jahr war ihr klar geworden, dass Harrys Zuneigung auf keinen Fall mehr normal war, es hatte schon was von Fanatismus. Und seit sie im Ministerium arbeiteten, er in der Ausbildung zum Auror und sie als Fachkraft für internationale Schulkooperation, war es in Chos Augen schon richtig krank geworden.

Doch Harry ließ sich ja nicht davon abbringen, von niemandem! Ron hatte es versucht, Neville hatte es teilweise schon versucht und auch sie hatte es versucht, doch Harry war einfach zu... zu... liebestoll! Niemand konnte ihr sagen, dass das, was Harry war, noch unter Verliebtheit einzuordnen war, das war ja schon krankhaft...!

Mit einem Anflug von Besorgnis betrachtete Harry Hermine. Irgendwie schien sie nicht ganz da zu sein, am meisten beunruhigte ihn aber die Ader, die so verdächtig an ihrer Stirn pochte. "Hermine? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Hermine, die bis gerade noch auf ihre Hand geguckt hatte, guckte jetzt hoch und schaute Harry mit einem sehr, sehr bösen Blick an. "Nein, es ist gar nichts in Ordnung! Wann raffst du endlich, dass Cho nichts von dir will? Akzeptier' das doch einfach und mach' es mit deinen fürchterlichen Aktionen nicht noch schlimmer! Entschuldige dich bei ihr und dann könnt ihr vielleicht in 20 Jahren noch mal miteinander reden und dann werdet ihr vielleicht noch Freunde! Aber hör' endlich mit diesen dämlichen Sachen auf. Du machst alle noch wahnsinnig damit und vor allem bringst du Cho damit in wirklich dumme Situationen! Also hör doch endlich auf mit dem Mist! Das bringt doch nichts!"

Wütend stand Hermine auf und warf sich ihren Umhang um. Dann ging sie ohne ein weiteres Wort Richtung Ausgang. Doch nach ein paar Metern blieb sie stehen und drehte sich noch mal um. "Harry, mein Rat ist: Geh' zur Therapie!" Diese Wort stieß sie beinahe angewidert aus und trotz der Entfernung konnte Harry gut erkennen, dass sie irgendwie auf ihn herhab sah. Er war immer noch sprachlos.

Hermine drehte sich wieder um und verließ dann eilig den 'Tropfenden Kessel'.

Harry schaute ihr noch eine Weile sprachlos hinterher. Erst nach gut zehn Minuten bekam er wieder ein Wort über die Lippen. "Hermine..."

Harry seufzte. Nachdenklich ließ er den Kopf in die Hände sinken. War er so furchtbar? Hatte er wirklich übertrieben? Er hatte immer gedacht, je ausgefallener die Aktionen werden würden, desto größer wäre der Liebesbeweis. Hatte er damit falsch gelegen? Laut Hermines Darstellung würde er sich wie ein Monster benehmen. Benahm er sich wirklich wie ein Monster? Oder übertrieben die anderen nur, um ihn von seiner Liebe zu Cho abzubringen? Nein! So war es nicht! Er durfte nicht wieder in die alte Denkweise zurückfallen, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel. Selbst seine besten Freunde sagten ihm schon, dass er damit aufhören sollte. Dann war es wohl besser so. Aber sollte er wirklich in eine Therapie gehen? Die waren meistens ziemlich teuer und er war noch in der Ausbildung. Das würde er sich auf die Dauer nicht leisten können... und außerdem wollte er überhaupt, dass es aufhörte? Was, wenn Cho Ihre Liebe für ihn entdecke, doch er gerade bei dieser Therapie saß und seine Liebe zu ihr verdrängte? Das wäre, als... Nein, er verfiel schon wieder in alte Gewohnheiten!

Er musste sich ablenken! Doch womit? Vielleicht sollte er mal wieder seine kleine Wohnung aufräumen, die hätte das mal nötig. Und außerdem sollte er mal wieder was für seine Ausbildung machen, lernen und so. Könnte auch nicht schaden... Das freute Cho bestimmt auch...! Nein, so nicht!!

Als wollte er sich selbst dafür bestrafen, dass er schon wieder an Cho gedacht hatte, verpasste er sich selbst eine saftige Ohrfeige. Die Leute an den Tischen neben ihm guckten ihn seltsam an, doch auf einmal war Harry etwas eingefallen!

Wenn er sich keine Therapie leisten konnte, dann machte er selbst eine! Er würde sich, jedes Mal, wenn er an Cho dachte, eine Ohrfeige verpassen! Egal, wo er war! Egal, wer gerade daneben stand!

So, würde das machen, irgendwann würde er schon aufhören an Cho zu denken.

So hochmotiviert mit seiner Selbst-Therapie verließ Harry den 'Tropfenden Kessel' und ging zu seiner Wohnung um dort erst mal richtig aufzuräumen und dann etwas für seine Ausbildung zu tun.

Und so hochmotiviert wie er war, konnte es ihn vermutlich auch nicht betrüben, dass er sich allein auf dem Weg zu seiner Wohnung 11-mal selbst ohrfeigen musste.

Im 'Tropfenden Kessel'

Wegen Harry würde Hermine noch mal wahnsinnig werden! Eben war sie so wütend auf ihn gewesen, dass sie einfach so hinausgestürmt war, dabei hatte sie dann leider ihre Tasche vergessen...

Mit der Hoffung, das ihre Tasche noch da sein würde, ging Hermine zu dem Tisch, an dem Harry und sie gesessen hatte. Und tatsächlich stand ihre Tasche noch genau da, wo sie sie hingestellt hatte.

Beruhigt hängte Hermine sich die Tasche über die Schulter und wollte die Kneipe schon verlassen, als sie von Tom, dem Wirt aufgehalten wurde. "Hey, bezahlst du auch noch mal?"

Sie hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und drehte sich langsam zu dem Tisch um, an dem sie vorhin mit Harry gesessen hatte. Dort standen immer noch die Getränke auf dem Tisch, hatte Harry die denn nicht bezahlt? Er war ja anscheinend nicht mehr hier, wie sie nach einem weiteren Blick in die Kneipe feststellte. Wieso hatte Harry die denn nicht bezahlt?

Sie guckte Tom fragend an. "Hat Harry die nicht bezahlt?"

"Naja, ehrlich gesagt, habe ich mich nicht getraut, ihn anzusprechen..."

Was? Tom hat Angst vor etwas? Sie kannte den Wirt eher als furchtlos, er nahm es selbst mit den betrunkensten Leuten auf, wenn sie in seiner Bar störten. Und dieser Tom hatte Angst vor Harry? Also irgendwas stimmte hier nicht.

Sie schaute Tom irritiert an. "Angst? Angst vor Harry?"

Auf einmal begann der Wirt mit seinen Händen zu gestikulieren. "Ja... ich wollte ihn ja ansprechen, aber ehrlich gesagt kommt es einem ja schon ein bisschen seltsam vor, wenn sich jemand alle 5 Meter einmal ohrfeigt. Ich weiß auch nicht... es sah so ein bisschen seltsam aus und bevor ich dann was sagen konnte, war er auch schon an mir vorbei." Nachdem ich Tom von dieser seltsamen Begegnung erzählt hatte, schien aber wieder das geschäftliche die Oberhand zu gewinnen. "Und da du ja nun hier bist, kannst du ja jetzt die Rechnung begleichen." Er grinste.

Hermine seufzte. Grummelnd nahm sie dann aber doch noch ihren Geldbeutel heraus. Das Geld würde Harry ihr zurück geben! Dieser Typ machte zurzeit auch nur Ärger.

Während Tom ihr Rückgeld holte, wartete sie an der Theke und trommelte mit den Fingern auf der Platte. Wenn sie Harry in die Finger bekommen würde, konnte der was erleben. Wenn er schon der Letzte war, der ging, dann sollte er wenigstens bezahlen! Das war doch so üblich!

Mittlerweile pochte sie schon sehr energisch auf die Thekenplatte, denn je länger sie an Harry dachte, desto wütender wurde sie.

"Entschuldigen Sie, Miss? Könnten Sie eventuell damit aufhören?" Erst jetzt bemerkte sie den Mann, der neben ihr auf dem Barhocker saß. Im ersten Moment hatte sie ihn nicht erkannt, was vielleicht auch an seiner seltsamen Art zu reden lag, doch bei genauerem Hinsehen war sofort klar, wer es war. Mundungus Fletcher. Jeder kannte Mundungus Fletcher. Er war der Typ, der meistens im 'Tropfenden Kessel' saß und irgendwelchen Leuten irgendwelche Sachen verkaufte. Und meistens waren diesen Sachen nicht so ganz legal. Er sagte jedoch immer, dass das noch in der Grauzone läge.

Wie gesagt, jeder kannte Mundungus Fletcher. Aber irgendwie war er heute anders als sonst...

Doch da sie noch überlegte, was an ihm nun anders war, hatte sie ihm gar nicht so genau zugehört und pochte weiter mit den Fingern auf den Thekenplatte.

Und sie dachte immer nach, als ihre Hand plötzlich von seiner runterdrückt wurde, so dass sie die Finger nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Empört schaute sie ihn an.

Er schaute sie ebenfalls an, jedoch konnte sie seinen Blick nicht richtig deuten. "Ich sagte doch, Sie sollen damit aufhören."

Nein, sie hatte sich getäuscht, er war nicht anders als sonst, er war nur ein bisschen betrunken, weshalb er anfangs vielleicht noch so höflich gewesen war.

"Könnten Sie bitte ihre Hand da weg nehmen?" Erst Harry und jetzt dieser Typ! Das konnte doch echt nicht wahr sein.

"Nur wenn Sie mir versprechen, dass Sie dann aufhören das mit ihren Fingern zu machen." Langsam wurde es unangenehm neben diesem Typ zu stehen, denn sie konnte seine Fahne nun recht intensiv riechen und sie wollte auch gar nicht wissen, wann er das letzte Mal gebadet hatte.

"Ich muss Ihnen hier gar nichts versprechen und jetzt lassen Sie meine Hand los!"

Doch anscheinend wollte Mundungus auf jeden Fall sicher gehen, dass sie ihre Finger still hielt und nahm er seine Hand einfach nicht weg.

So eine Frechheit! Langsam, aber sicher wurde Hermine sauer, sie war es eh schon, durch die Sache mit Harry, doch jetzt auch noch dieser Idiot... Das war echt zu viel für sie und sie wollte auch schon gerade anfangen den Typ fertig zu machen, als Tom wieder kam.

"Fletcher, hör' auf meine Kunden zu belästigen und nimm' deine Hand da weg!"

Zögernd nahm Mundungus nun doch seine Hand weg, murmelte dabei aber noch "Aber das nervt doch...", mehr sagte er aber nicht.

Sobald Mundungus Hand weg war, zog Hermine ihre blitzschnell weg. Dabei warf sie Mundungus noch einen giftigen Blick zu. Dann nahm sie von Tom ihr Rückgeld entgegen und wand sich dann in Richtung Ausgang um.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Miss!" Sie drehte noch einmal den Kopf in Richtung Bar du sah dort, wie ihr Mundungus freundlich grinsend hinterher winkte. Das war aber auch ein seltsamer Typ.

Und während sie noch ein bisschen über Mundungus nachdachte, verließ sie den 'Tropfenden Kessel'.

Im 'Tropfenden Kessel'

Es kamen ja immer mal wieder seltsame Gestalten in den 'Tropfenden Kessel', doch so etwas hatte Tom noch nicht gesehen, und er war schon verdammt lange im Geschäft.

Da kam doch tatsächlich eine junge frau in seine Kneipe, die eine Pflanze auf dem Arme trug, die Fast größer war als sie selbst. Und dank dieser riesigen Pflanze konnte sie nicht sehen, so dass sie sich vorsichtig in den Raum 'vortasten' musste und dabei immer wieder Menschen oder Gegenständen ausweichen musste. Ganz leicht schien die Pflanze auch nicht zu sein, denn wenn man ab und zu mal ihr Gesicht neben der Pflanze sah, dann konnte man ihr die Anstrengung ansehen.

Nein, so etwas hatte er wirklich noch nicht gesehen, nicht hier im 'Tropfenden Kessel' und auch nicht wo anders. Was wollte sie denn mit dieser Pflanze hier?

Gerade hatte sie zum dritten Mal jemanden umgerannt... Hoffentlich war das nicht schlecht fürs Geschäft...

Vorsichtig bugsierte Ginny ihre Pflanze durch den Eingangsbereich des 'Tropfenden Kessel'. Vielleicht wäre es doch einfacher gewesen, bei ihr aufzuräumen als diese Monster-Pflanze mit in den 'Tropfenden Kessel' zu bringen. Ab dafür war es jetzt zu spät, jetzt war sie schon mit der Pflanze hier. Sie konnte nur noch hoffen, dass sie zu einem Tisch kam und dabei nicht allzu viele Menschen über den Haufen rannte. Und zurzeit standen ihre Chancen gar nicht schlecht, denn sie hatte das Gefühl sie hatte langsam den Bogen raus, wie sie unbeschadet und ohne irgendjemanden anzustoßen durch die Kneipe kam.

Doch sie hatte sich zu früh gefreut. Denn noch im selben Moment, als sie das gerade gedacht hatte, stieß sie mit der nächsten Person zusammen.

Oh, verdammt, war ihr das peinlich! "Entschuldigen Sie, das tut mir furchtbar leid!" Dann schob sie den Kopf an der Pflanze vorbei, um zu gucken, mit wem sie da zusammen gestoßen war.

Doch die Person schien der Zusammenstoß nicht zu stören. "Hi Ginny!"

Überrascht schaute sie ihn an. "Neville? Du bist auch schon hier?"

Er grinste. "Ja, bin schon etwas früher gekommen, genau wie du anscheinend auch!"

Jetzt musste auch sie ein bisschen grinsen. "Ja, ich dachte mir schon, dass das hier ein bisschen länger dauert." Sie deutete mit dem Kopf auf ihre Pflanze.

Mit fachmännischem Blick musterte Neville die Pflanze. "Das ist also das gute Stück. Wenn ihre die Art richtig einschätze, ist sie aber ganz schon groß, oder?"

Ginnys Gesicht nahm jetzt dieselbe Farbe wie ihre Haare an, denn das war jetzt wirklich peinlich. Die pflanze sollte eigentlich nur eine kleine Zimmerpflanze sein, bei der man auch nicht viel falsch machen konnte, doch anscheinend hatte sie so viel falsch gemacht, dass aus der kleinen Zimmerpflanze nun schon ein kleiner Baum geworden war. Und das sollte ihr erst mal jemand nachmachen.

"Ja, ich glaube, ich habe da ein bisschen viel gedüngt oder so..."

Doch sie kam nicht dazu zu Ende erklären, warum die Pflanze so seltsam aussah, denn anscheinend stand sie hier ziemlich im Weg und dies wollte ihnen ein Mann anscheinend ganz freundlich mitteilen. "Könntet ihr euch da vielleicht mal wegbewegen?!? Das ist hier keine Blumenhandlung!"

Nun lief auch noch Neville rot an und nun sah es wirklich sehr seltsam aus, wie sie hier standen. Mitten im 'Tropfenden Kessel', beide mit hochrotem Kopf und Ginny mit einer riesigen Zimmerpflanze auf dem Arm, an der sie vorbeiguckte, um mit Neville reden zu können. Das musste wirklich sehr seltsam aussehen...

"Warte, ich nehm' dir die ab." Bevor Ginny auch nur einen Schritt in Richtung Tisch gemacht hatte, nahm Neville ihr auch schon die Pflanze ab. Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie eventuell protestiert, da sie so was auch alleine schaffte, doch diesmal war ihr es schon ganz recht.

Und so machten sie sich auf die Suche nach einem Tisch. Ginny vorneweg und dahinter Neville mit der Pflanze auf dem Arm hinterher. Wobei Neville einen kleinen Vorteil hatte, er war noch ein kleines Stück größer als Ginny und so konnte er knapp über die Pflanze rübersehen.

Endlich hatten sie dann auch einen Tisch gefunden, auch wenn dieser anderenfalls nicht gerade ihre erste Wahl gewesen war. Er war in einer eher dunklen Ecke unter einem Wandleuchter und nicht sofort sichtbar, wenn man in den 'Tropfenden Kessel' kam. Eigentlich ein idealer Ort, wenn sich Verliebte treffen wollten. Doch da sie keine Verliebten waren, fühlten sie sich in der Ecke eher ein bisschen unwohl.

Nachdem sie sich dann hingesetzt hatte, schaute sich Neville belustigt die Pflanze an, die jetzt neben ihren gerade bestellten Getränken auf dem Tisch stand. "Zwar wirkt sie jetzt nicht mehr so groß, doch ich muss schon sagen, die Pflanze hast du ganz ordentlich gedüngt."

Ginny verzog das Gesicht. "Das war aber nicht nur meine Schuld! Meine Mutter meint, ich könne mit der praktisch machen, was ich will, die würde schon nicht eingehen. Also habe ich sie alle zwei Tage gegossen, jede Woche einmal gedüngt und sie schön aufs sonnige Fensterbrett gestellt. Die erste Zeit ist sie dann immer größer geworden und seit zwei Wochen verliert sie jetzt immer ihre Blätter."

Neville nahm einen Schluck von seinem Getränk und guckte die Pflanze dabei nachdenklich an. "Hm... Schwerer Fall... Ich glaube, ich würde die radikale Lösung vorschlagen..."

Ginny guckte ihn zweifelnd an. "Und die wäre? Alles ab?"

Wieder legte sich ein leichter roter Hauch über Neville Gesicht. "Ja, denke mal schon..."

Ginny starrte ihn ungläubig an. "Ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Ich dachte, Pflanzen sollen immer groß werden."

"Ja, aber deine ist ja wohl schon bisschen zu groß..."

Ginny überlegte und warf dabei einen blick auf ihre übergroße pflanze vielleicht hatte Neville Recht, immerhin war er hier der Pflanzenspezialist. "Naja, ok... und wie mach ich das?"

Neville grinste wieder. "Du nimmst einfach eine große Gartenschere und schneidest einfach hier ab." Mit dem Finger zeigte er am Stamm der Pflanze an eine Stelle ungefähr zwei Zentimeter über der Erde.

Und wieder guckte Ginny Neville ungläubig an. "Aber dann ist ja alles von der Pflanze weg?!"

Neville konnte sie aber wieder beruhigen. "Das wächst aber alles wieder nach, in einem Monat hast du wieder ne hübsche kleine Zimmerpflanze. Die solltest du dann aber nur noch alle fünf Tage gießen und einmal im Monat düngen."

Obwohl Ginny noch nicht ganz beruhigt war, nickte sie. "OK, das werde ich mir wohl merken können." Sie lächelte und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Getränk. Und anscheinend wollte sie dann auch noch wieder weiterreden, doch dann fing sie an zu husten. "Bäh, ist das eklig! Was habe ich mir denn da bestellt?"

Verwundert schaute Neville in ihr Getränk. "Das sieht mir eigentlich nach total normalem Orangensaft aus. Was ist denn mit dem?"

Auffordernd schob Ginny ihm das Glas ihn. "Probier' mal! Das schmeckt total seltsam!"

Und auch Neville verzog das Gesicht, nachdem er den Orangensaft probiert hatte. "Das schmeckt wirklich seltsam. Und riech' mal, der riecht auch ganz komisch!"

Dann schob Neville das Glas wieder in die Mitte des Tisches, damit Ginny es auch riechen konnte.

Doch Ginny konnte an dem Saft nichts Seltsames riechen. "Der riecht doch wie ganz normaler Orangensaft, er schmeckt nur anders!"

Also hielt Neville seinen kopf auch über das Glas neben Ginnys Kopf, um ebenfalls daran riechen zu können.

Und er wollte auch gerade wieder etwas dazu sagen, als plötzlich Padma neben ihrem Tisch stand. Erschrocken drehte Neville den Kopf in ihrer Richtung, wobei er mit Ginny zusammenstieß.

"Padma!" Während er sich noch mit der einen Hand den schmerzenden Kopf rieb, stand er auf. "Was machst du denn hier?"

Empört stemmte Padma die Hände in die Hüfte. "Das könnte ich _dich_ auch fragen!"

Erst guckte Neville ein bisschen verwirrt, doch dann sah er von Padma zu Ginny und wieder zurück. Dann hob er verteidigend die Hände hoch. "Das ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht!"

Padma lächelte ihn überfreundlich an, was gar nicht zu dieser Situation passte. "Ach nein? Wonach sieht es denn aus...? Nein, warte! Ich beantworte mir die Frage selbst. Es sieht so aus, als ob du dich gerade mit einer Anderen triffst! Gib' es doch zu! Ich euch doch gesehen! Du betrügst mich! Stimmt doch, oder?"

Man konnte in Nevilles Augen einen leichten Anflug von Verzweiflung sehen. Wie sollte er ihr das erklären? Eigentlich müsste es da doch keine Schwierigkeiten geben, es gab ja nichts zu verheimlichen, doch warum konnte er es ihr dann nicht erklären?

Padma stöhnte entnervt auf. "Ich merke schon. Schweigen sagt mehr als tausend Worte..."

Sie wollte sich schon zum Gehen umwenden, doch Neville hielt sie am Arm fest. "Nein, Padma... so ist das nicht..." Danach redete Neville nur noch wirres Zeug, was weder Padma noch Neville verstanden.  
Das einzige was Padma verstand war Pflanzen und da fiel ihr Blick auch schon Ginny überdimensionale Zimmerpflanze auf dem Tisch. "Und Blumen hast du ihr auch noch mitgebracht!" Sie gab ein verächtliches Geräusch von sich, als sie die Blumen näher musterte. "Eine Zimmerpflanze... Guten Geschmack in Sachen Blumen hattest du noch nie..." Dann schaute sie die Blume noch einmal zornig, als ob die Quelle allem Übels wäre, und gab ihr dann ein heftigen Stoss, so dass sie vom Tisch fiel und der Topf dann in tausend Teile zerbrach und die sich darin befindende Erde sich über den Boden verteilte.

Neville startete anscheinend einen letzten Versuch, das alles zu erklären. "Padma, das ist fair, hör'..."  
Padma starrte ihn erst fassungslos und dann unendlich wütend an. "Das ist nicht fair? Ist es denn fair, dass du mich betrügst? Wann wolltest du mir eigentlich erzählen, dass du ein Stipendium für eine bessere Uni bekommst? Oder wolltest du mir das auch nicht erzählen, wie so einige andere Dinge? Das ist nicht fair, Neville! Und das du mich hier in aller Öffentlichkeit mit einer anderen betrügst, ist auch nicht fair!" Und während sich Padma immer weiter aufgeregt hatte, wurden langsam die ersten Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln sichtbar.

Ginny sah schon, Neville würde jetzt zu einem weiteren "Aber Padma..." ansetzen und dann würde sie ihn wieder in Grund und Boden reden. Wenn Neville das nicht klären konnte, dann würde sie es jetzt tun. "Das war aber wirklich ganz anders, Padma..."

Doch auch sie kam nicht weiter. Bislang hatte Padma Ginny ignoriert und hatte nur Neville angeguckt, doch jetzt wand sie sich Ginny zu. "Das ist ja blanke Ironie! Eine Weasley! Betrogen werden ist ja schon schlimm genug, doch auch noch mit einer Weasley? Du hast mit einer Weasley betrogen! Neville, wie konntest du nur?" Als Padma die letzten Sätze wieder an Neville richtete, konnte man Padma die Enttäuschung förmlich ansehen.

Doch so leicht würde Ginny nicht aufgeben, sie wollte nicht dran schuld sein, dass diese Beziehung zu Bruch gegangen ist. "Aber Padma, da war wirklich nichts..."

Nun wand wich Padma entgültig Ginny zu und starrte sie zornig an. "Mach' es nicht noch schlimmer, indem du lügst! Ich hab euch doch gesehen! Du bist so ein Miststück! Du wusstest doch genau, dass ich mich ihm zusammen bin! Oder hast du es gerade deshalb gemacht?"

Jetzt wusste auch Ginny nicht mehr, was sie sagen sollte und das machte die Sache nicht gerade besser.

Jetzt konnte Padma ihre Tränen kaum noch zurück halten. "Okay, Neville, wenn dir unsere Beziehung nichts mehr bedeutet, dann können wir ab jetzt ja auch getrennte Wege gehen!" Dann wand sie sich um und rannte aus dem 'Tropfenden Kessel'.

Immer noch fassungslos über das, was da gerade passiert war, starrte Ginny ihr hinterher. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, war sie jetzt dafür verantwortlich, dass die beiden sich getrennt haben. Das konnte doch aber nicht sein, da war doch gar nichts.

Nach einer Zeit, die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, schaute sie zu Neville herüber. Er sah genau so aus wie sie. Fassungslos und schockiert. Natürlich, immerhin hatte sich gerade seine Freundin von ihm getrennt, weil sie dachte, er hätte sie betrogen. Jetzt musste sie irgendetwas sagen, nur was? Sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

"Neville?"

Erst einen Moment später reagierte der Angesprochene. Langsam hob er den Kopf und schaute zu ihr herüber. Sie hätte jetzt so gut, wie alles in seinem Blick erwartet. Wut, Trauer, Zorn, Enttäuschung... Doch da war irgendwie nichts. Nichts von alldem oder vielleicht eine Mischung aus allem? Sie konnte diesen Blick einfach nicht so genau deuten.

Als ob sie Trance aufwachte, schreckte sie auf, als Neville etwas sagte. "Sorry wegen der Pflanze... Ich geh dann mal nach Hause..." Völlig neben der Spur griff er dann noch in seine Tasche und nahm ein paar Münzen für das Getränk hinaus. Dann verschwand er langsam in Richtung Ausgang und ließ Ginny allein am Tisch zurück.

Ginny seufzte. Was hatte sie nur angerichtet. Bestürzt schaute sie auf die Folgen dieses Treffens. Eine riesige Zimmerpflanze auf dem Boden, ein zerbrochener Blumentopf, überall Erde auf dem Boden und eine zerstörte Beziehung. Eine fürchterliche Bilanz...

Auch sie legte ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch und verließ dann ebenfalls niedergeschlagen den 'Tropfenden Kessel'.

Wird Harrys "Eigentherapie" helfen? Und wird Neville dieses Missverständnis erklären können?


	10. Den Wahnvorstellungen sei Dank!

**Kapitel 10: Den Wahnvorstellungen sei Dank!**

In Hogwarts  
Müde und überarbeitet guckte Rolanda erst auf ihren Schreibtisch, dann auf ihre Uhr.  
Halb 11.  
Himmeldonnerwetter noch mal! Sie war Fluglehrerin! Warum zum Teufel musste sie so viel Papierkram machen? Sie sollte ihren Schüler das Fliegen bei bringen und hier nicht den Bürohengst machen. Und es war ja nicht mal so, dass das hier, was sich gerade auf ihrem Schreibtisch abspielte, ein Ausnahmefall war! Das war ja immer so! Sie konnte echt froh sein, dass ihr schon verdammt lange niemand mehr vom Besen gefallen war, sonst hätte sie nämlich erst richtig viel Papierkram zu erledigen.  
Seufzend richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihren Schreibtisch, auf dem sich so gut wie alles stapelte. Klassenbücher, Jahresberichte, lose Blätter mit Zwischennoten, Schülerakten und Post.  
Apropos Post. In ihre heutige Post hatte sie noch gar nicht reingeguckte, sollte sie vielleicht mal tun. Dann konnte sie sich immerhin mal etwas Neues angucken, denn alle anderen Sachen auf ihrem Schreibtisch hatte sie sich mindestens schon einmal angeguckt ohne jedoch etwas daran zu machen.  
Also, die Post... Wo hatte sie die denn gelassen? Nachdem sie ein bisschen gewühlt hatte, fand Rolanda tatsächlich ihre Post. Die ersten drei Briefe konnte sie gleich entsorgen, da es nur Werbung war. Doch auf dem Umschlag des vierten Briefes waren keine Werbebanner. Deshalb öffnete sie ihn gleich, ohne auch nur auf den Absender zu gucken.  
Auch bei dem Brief selbst achtete sie nicht viel auf den Absender. Doch spätestens nach der ersten Zeile wurde sie stutzig.

_Verehrter Severus,  
unser erstes Treffen war sehr schnell zu Ende, was ich sehr bedauert habe.  
Deshalb würde ich dich gerne zu einem weiteren Treffen einladen. Ich hoffe, dir passt nächsten Samstag um 18.30Uhr im 'Tropfenden Kessel'.  
Ich freue mich auf unser Wiedersehen. _

Rolanda war noch vollkommen verwirrt. Sie musste den Brief noch zweimal lesen, bevor sie erfasst hatte, was in diesem Brief stand, der ganz bestimmt nicht für sie war. Das machte jedoch gar nichts.  
Dieser Brief war für Severus. Und was für ein Brief das war!  
Doch welche Frau würde mit dem Typ weggehen? Das würde sie ja mal interessieren. Denn die Frau musste ja entweder blind oder ziemlich schräg sein, dass sie mit Severus ausging. Aber das würde sie rauskriegen...  
Sie grinste fies und las sich den Brief noch mal durch, dann griff sie zu ihrem Zauberstab und ließ mit einer kleinen Bewegung die Uhrzeit verschwinden. Sie würde Severus einfach ein bisschen später kommen lassen, sie selbst würde zur vorgeschlagenen Zeit der Frau da sein und die Frau mal ein bisschen aushorchen.  
Doch wie viel Zeit brauchte sie? Eine halbe Stunde würde wohl reichen, oder? Doch, das müsste reichen. Dann griff sie zur Feder und ergänzt die bis eben noch fehlende Zeit. Dann verschloss sie den Brief wieder. Beim Verschließen fiel ihr jedoch auf, dass auf dem Brief gar kein Absender stand. Das war ihr vorhin bei Öffnen gar nicht aufgefallen. Das war ja seltsam...  
Doch für ihren Plan war es sogar noch besser, so konnte Severus keine Antwort schicken und der Schwindel konnte nicht auffliegen.  
Doch wie kam der Brief jetzt zu Severus? Sollte sie eine Eule schicken? Nein, das war ihr jetzt zu viel Aufwand, außerdem wollte sie jetzt nicht mehr zum Eulenturm laufen.  
Sie könnte den Brief auch einfach vorbei bringen. Severus war bestimmt noch auf, der arbeitete doch noch immer so lange in seinen Kerkern. Immer noch grinsend nahm Rolanda den Brief und ging zu den Kerkern.

Man konnte Severus die Verblüffung wirklich ansehen. Aber das war verständlich, sehr oft bekam er um diese Uhrzeit keinen Besuch mehr hier. Und wenn dann nicht von ihr.  
Er hatte auch erst noch mal blinzeln müssen, als sie in der Tür gestanden hatte. Es war einfach ein zu seltsames Bild gewesen, wie sie mit ihrer Sturmfrisur und dem schwarzen Umhang plötzlich hier der Tür gestanden hatte.  
Langsam erholte sich Severus von seiner Überraschung. "Was wollen Sie denn hier?"  
Rolanda lächelte. Also wenn das hier bislang noch nicht schräg genau war, dann war es das jetzt. Rolanda Hooch hier, in seinem Kerker und sie lächelte. Das konnte eigentlich nur ein Traum sein. Und ehrlich gesagt, kein besonders schöner...  
Während Rolanda antworte, ging sie an seinen Regalen entlang und schaute sich den Inhalt der Reagenzgläser und Behälter an. "Ich wollte Ihnen diesen Brief runterbringen, der wurde leider zu mir gebracht." Dann blieb sie vor einem Regal stehen. Aus seiner Position konnte er nicht erkennen, ob sie sich etwas genauer anschaute oder ob sie sich einfach vor etwas ekelte und den Blick einfach nicht abwenden konnte.  
Immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm hielt sie den Brief zwischen Finger hoch, so dass Severus ihn sehen konnte. Er wusste wie ein Brief aussah, sie musste ihm den Brief nicht zeigen. Sie könnte ihm den Brief einfach geben und wieder verschwinden.  
Doch anstatt zu ihm zu kommen, hielt sie den Brief weiter hoch und wedelte mit ihm. Sollte er ihn sich jetzt holen kommen? Langsam begann er sich zu fragen, was da so Interessantes im Regal war. Aber eigentlich konnte ihm das auch egal sein...  
Murrend ging auf sie zu und nahm ihr den Brief ab, um sich dann umzudrehen und zu seinem Labortisch zurückzugehen. Diesen Moment nutze Rolanda, um sich schnell etwas aus dem Regal zu nehmen und sich dann zu Severus umzudrehen.  
Der war jedoch total in den Brief vertieft, den er gerade geöffnet hat und nun las, anscheinend genauso verblüffte wie Rolanda, als sie ihn das erste Mal gelesen hatte. Bei ihm war das Ganze aber noch ein bisschen extremer, denn er bewegte sich so gut wie gar nicht. Er stand einfach nur da und ging mit den Augen immer wieder die Zeile durch.  
Und so bemerkte er auch nicht, wie Rolanda mit ihrer Diebesbeute aus dem Regal den Kerker verließ.  
Erst als sie schon lange weg war, schaute er auf und fragte sich, wo sie geblieben ist.

Im 'Tropfenden Kessel'  
Schon zum zweiten Mal stand Remus vor der Tür des Veranstaltungsraumes und zögerte noch einzutreten. Diesmal jedoch nicht, weil er nicht wusste, ob er an der Gruppe teilnehmen sollte. Diesmal prüfte er zum achtzehnten Mal seinen Anzug und sein Aussehen.  
Er freute sich schon die ganze Woche auf dieses Treffen und hatte sich sogar unbewusst ein bisschen herausgeputzt. Naja, herausgeputzt war vielleicht das falsche Wort, er hatte nur einfach Sachen ohne Flicken herausgesucht. Doch trotzdem war er nervös. Noch einmal guckte er neben sich in die Glasscheibe, um sein Spiegelbild zu betrachten.  
Er sollte nun wirklich reingehen. Carry war zwar noch nicht da, das hieß der Kurs würde auch noch nicht anfangen, aber sie musste ja nicht schon wieder sehen, wie er vor der Tür stand und nicht wusste, ob er reingehen sollte oder nicht. Auch wenn es diesmal aus völlig anderen Beweggründen war.  
Die Entscheidung, ob nun reinging oder nicht, wurde ihm dann aber abgenommen, als er Schritte auf der Treppe hörte. Er konnte nicht sehen, ob es Carry war oder jemand anderes. Doch er zog es vor hier nicht so vor der Tür stehend gesehen zu werden.  
Also griff er schnell nach der Klinke und betrat den Raum, in dem schon ein paar andere Mitglieder der Gruppe warteten.  
Nach dem er einmal durch den Raum geguckt hatte und allen nett zugelächelt hatte, blieb sein Blick an Bellatrix hängen, und an dem Platz neben ihr. Und er hatte sich auch schon sie anlächelnd in Bewegung gesetzt, um zu ihr zu gehen, als auf einmal Linus aufsprang. "Remus, neben mir ist noch ein Platz frei!"  
Er hätte im Boden versinken können, doch als er einen kurz Blick auf die Anderen warf, schien sie der plötzliche Ausruf von Linus gar nicht zu stören. Aber als er dann zu Bellatrix guckte, sah sie ihn amüsiert und mit fragend hochgezogener Augenbraue an.  
Dann schaute er mehrmals zwischen Bella und Linus hin und her. Linus schaute ihn immer noch strahlend an und zeigte immer wieder auf den Platz neben ihm.  
Er konnte wohl nicht anders, er musste sich wohl oder übel neben Linus setzen. Er würde sich ja eigentlich viel lieber neben Bellatrix setzen. Egal, neben wen er sich setzen sollte, er sollte sich langsam entscheiden, denn er stand jetzt schon eine ganze Weile mitten im Raum, den Fuß schon zum nächsten Schritt angesetzt und machte gar nichts.  
Im Augenwinkel sah er schon wie Linus zu seinem nächsten Ruf ansetzte und bevor er dies tun konnte, setzte Remus sich lieber in Bewegung und ging auf Linus zu. Der strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.  
Und kaum hatte Remus sich hingesetzt und Linus zu reden begonnen, da bereute Remus es, sich nicht neben Bellatrix gesetzt zu haben. Denn Linus laberte ihn die ganze Zeit zu und piekste ihn ab und zu. Wie er das die nächste Stunde aushalten sollte, wusste er noch nicht.  
In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und Igor betrat, gefolgt von Rita, den Raum. Auch die beiden lächelten alle freundlich an und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze. Rita vor ihn, neben Agnes, und Igor schräg hinter Miriam.  
Nun waren sie fast vollständig. Es fehlten nur noch Alphard, Even und Carry, die polterte allerdings noch im selben Moment in den Raum und lachte alle fröhlich an. "Hallo, alle zusammen!"  
Nachdem sie ihre Tasche auf dem Tisch vorne abgestellt hatte, richtete sie sich auf und warf einen Blick in die Runde. "Noch sind zwar nicht alle da, aber ich denke, wir können schon anfangen, oder?"  
Die Antwort war einstimmiges Nicken der Teilnehmer. Und Carry hatte auch schon wieder den Mund aufgemacht, um fortzufahren, als wieder die Tür aufging. Vollkommen aus der Puste stolperte Even in den Raum. Und während er wieder zu Atem kommen wollte, schaute der gesamte Kurs ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Entschuldigt... die Verspätung... aber ich war noch Bier..." Als Bekräftigung seiner noch nicht vollständigen Aussage hielt er ein Butterbier hoch, merkte jedoch gleich, dass das ein Fehler gewesen war.  
Vorwurfsvoll schaute Carry ihn an. "Du kennst die Bedingung: Kein Butterbier bei den Treffen. Also, dürfte ich das Bier haben?"  
Schicksalsergeben seufzte er und gab Carry das Butterbier, die ihn daraufhin gütig anlächelte und auf die Stuhlreihen zeigte.  
Even erkannte den Wink und begab sich auf einen der Plätze der hintersten Reihe, hinter Remus. Da fiel er anscheinend sofort wieder in seinen schlafähnlichen Zustand.  
Nachdem Carry das Butterbier weggestellt hatte, lehnte sie sich vorne gegen den Tisch, der dabei ächzend Geräusche von sich gab, und legte die Hände aneinander. "Gut, dann können wir ja jetzt anfangen..." Doch sie kam schon wieder nicht weiter, da Miriam die Hand hob. Seufzend nickte Carry ihr zu.  
Schüchtern lächelte Miriam und zeigte dabei auch den Platz neben ihr. "Ich wollt fragen: Wia?"  
Erst schauten sowohl Carry als auch alle anderen Leute im Raum sie nur fragend an, doch dann schien Carry zu verstehen, wahrscheinlich aber auch nur, weil Miriam auch noch auf den Stuhl neben sich gezeigt hatte. "Alphard kann an unserer Gruppe leider nicht mehr teilnehmen, da er von seinem Bruder ins St.-Mungo-Hospital gebracht wurde und sie ihn dort auf die geschlossene Station gebracht haben, dort wollen sie ihn anscheinend nicht so schnell entlassen. Sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen?" Doch die Art wie sie danach fragte, machte schon irgendwie klar, dass sie jetzt keine Fragen mehr haben wollte, sondern einfach nur anfangen wollte.  
Doch anstatt noch eine Frage zu stellen, stand Miriam auf und setzte sich zu Agnes und Rita, anscheinend wollte sie da nicht allein sitzen bleiben.  
Nachdem sie das getan hatte, lächelte Carry und wandte sich der Gruppe zu. "Dann lasst uns anfangen. Diesmal sind ja keine Neuen dabei, also können wir uns die Vorstellungsrunde heute sparen. Gut, fangen wir mit der heutigen Übung an. Ihr werdet euch in Zweiergruppen aufteilen und euch gegenseitig eure Geschichte erzählen. Warum ihr hier seid, warum ihr Hilfe sucht. Ich denke, dass ist ganz simpel, oder?"  
Remus musste unbedingt zu Bellatrix, sie war hier die einzige, der er hier seine Geschichte erzählen wollte.  
Er beschloss Linus diesmal zu ignorieren, obwohl dieser sich schon zu ihm gedreht hatte. Also drehte Remus ihm schnell den Rücken zu und stand auf, um zu Bellatrix zu gehen, doch leider schien dieser Pseudo-Ludovic genau das Selbe zu wollen, da er nur ein paar Plätze weiter saß. Er musste den Typ irgendwie ablenken, sich an ihm vorbeimogeln und sich dann zu Bellatrix setzen. Ein perfekter Plan und er wusste auch schon, wie er den Typ ablenkte...  
"Ludo, da ist Catriona McCormack!" Remus' Ausruf hatte auch den gewünschten Effekt, denn der Kopf des Pseudo-Ludovic wirbelte in die angezeigte Richtung und bekam gar nicht mit wie Remus sich an ihm vorbeidrängelte.  
Zufrieden setzte er sich zu Bellatrix und als er sie anschaute, bemerkte er wie sie ihn amüsiert anguckte. "Was war denn das, R... Lupin?"  
Täuschte er sich oder war sie gerade kurz davor gewesen, seinen Vornamen zu benutzen? Er lächelte. "Irgendwie musste ich ja an ihm vorbei kommen und ich hab es ja auch geschafft, oder?" Währenddessen lief hinter ihnen immer noch ein verwirrter Pseudo-Ludovic durch die Stuhlreihen, der verzweifelt Catriona McCormack suchte. Beide mussten ein bisschen grinsen.  
Dann saßen sie sich für ein kurzen Moment einfach nur da auch schauten sich gegenseitig an. Doch irgendwann schüttelte sich Bellatrix kaum sichtbar, als versuche sie ihre Augen von Remus weg zu bekommen und ihre Gedanken wieder auf ihre Aufgabe zu richten. "Und wer fängt jetzt an?"  
Auch Remus war jetzt wieder aus seiner Gedankenwelt zurückgekehrt, wusste aber nicht was er sagen sollte. " Ähm... ja... Immer der, der fragt." Hätte ihm denn nichts Geistreicheres einfallen können als das? Aber es war klar, dass ihm vor Bellatrix nicht besser einfiel, irgendwie war er nie Herr seiner Gedanken, wenn sie in der Nähe war.  
Bellatrix guckte ihn wieder amüsiert an, er schien eine wirkliche Witzfigur zu sein, denn ständig guckte sie ihn amüsiert an. "Also soll ich anfangen?"  
Remus nickte, auch er musste jetzt lächeln, wer hätte gedacht, dass sie darauf eingeht.  
"Okay..." Bellatrix lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. "Ich bin in dieser Gruppe, weil ich den Tod meines Mannes verarbeiten will, der bei einem Unfall gestorben ist. Bevor du fragst, er ist betrunken auf einem Besen geflogen, abgestürzt und dann von einem Bus überfahren worden. Von einem Muggelbus. Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, was das für ein Chaos war. Versuche mal einem Busfahrer der Nachtschicht zu erklären, wieso ihm da gerade ein Typ mit Besen vor den Bus gefallen ist."  
"Du warst dabei?" Er konnte sich das nicht richtig vorstellen, denn sonst hätte sie ihn ja vom Fliegen abgehalten. Aber er musste zugeben, dass das Ganze sich recht komisch anhörte. Das würde er Bellatrix aber besser nicht sagen.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das hat mir nur der Typ vom Ministerium erzählt. Ich glaube, der sollte auch mal herkommen, der hat auch jede Menge zu erzählen." Jetzt mussten sie beide lachen, was ihnen ein paar seltsame Blicke der restlichen Teilnehmer einbrachte.  
Nachdem die Anderen sich dann wieder der Aufgabe zuwendeten, guckte Remus sich kurz im Raum um und wartete eigentlich schon darauf, dass Bellatrix weitererzählt. Doch da sie nicht redete, drehte er den Kopf wieder zu ihr und guckte in ihr herausforderndes Gesicht. "Und warum bist du hier?"  
Stimmt, jetzt musste er ja erzählen. "Meine Freundin hat mich verlassen und hat mir nicht mal gesagt, warum. Ja und irgendwie trauere ich jetzt ja auch, oder?"  
Bellatrix schaute ihn erst nachdenklich an, dann nickte sie. "Tonks?"  
Der Gedanke an Tonks stimmt ihn traurig. Er hatte sie seitdem nicht mehr gesehen. "Ja..."  
Bellatrix bemerkte Remus' traurigen Blick. Sie hätte nicht weiter fragen sollen. "Entschuldigung..."  
Doch zu ihrem Erstaunen lächelte Remus leicht. "Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen... Deswegen sind wir doch hier, wir sollen über unsere Verluste sprechen..." Obwohl er natürlich recht hatte, schien er das selbst nicht ganz zu glauben. Langsam bezweifelte sie, dass diese Gruppe das Richtige für sie war, nein, nicht nur für sie, auch für Remus schien es nicht das Wahre zu sein.  
Als sie Remus anguckte, fielen ihr zum ersten Mal seine brauen Augen auf. Wenn man ihn anschaute, bemerkte man zuerst sein ebenfalls braunes Haar mit den teilweise schon grauen Strähnen. Man fragte sich dann die ganze Zeit, warum er schon graue Haare hatte, obwohl doch noch gar nicht so alt war. Und bei diesen Überlegungen waren kein Platz für seine brauen Augen, die sie außerdem noch wunderschön fand.  
Und genau diese Augen schaute sie gerade auffordernd an.  
Überrascht hob sie die Augenbrauen. Hatte er sie schon ganze Zeit angeguckt?  
"Darf ich dir jetzt auch eine Frage stellen, Bellatrix?" Sie nickte, was kam wohl jetzt.  
"Ich will dir ja nicht zu nahe treten, aber irgendwie wirkst du auf mich nicht, wie eine Trauernde. Immerhin ist dein Mann gestorben. Entschuldigung..."  
Remus war der Erste, der ihr das sagte. Sie hatte sich schon gewundert, war ihre Trauer denn so echt vorgekommen? Das hätte sie echt gewundert.  
Bellatrix lachte leise. "Weißt du, Lupin, eine so enge Beziehung hatte ich gar nicht zu meinem Mann. Meine Eltern wollten mich eben mit einem Reinblüter verheiraten und zu der Zeit war er der Einzige, der in Frage kam. Liebe war da nie im Spiel. Natürlich trauere ich jetzt um ihn, aber nicht so, als hätte ich ihn geliebt..."  
Jetzt tat Remus seine Frage leid, er hatte den Schatten gesehen, der sich über ihr Gesicht gelegt hatte, als sie von ihrer arrangierter Heirat gesprochen hatte.  
Doch gerade als Remus so richtig in Gedanken versunken war, lachte sie auf. "Komm' schon, vergessen wir das!" Das war die Bellatrix, die er in der Schule kennen gelernt hatte und die er damals nicht gemocht hatte, doch jetzt war sie ihm irgendwie sympathisch mit ihrer "Was kümmert es mich"-Art. "Und nun? Wir sind doch fertig, oder?"  
Bellatrix hatte Recht und Remus nickte. Ihre Aufgabe hatten sie erledigt, in den anderen Gruppen hatte jedoch noch nicht mal der Erste fertig erzählt. War schon seltsam, dass man über den Tod eines Frettchens länger reden konnte als über eine Trennung oder den Tod des Ehemannes.  
Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung... Sag' mal, hast du hier nach noch was vor oder wollen wir uns wieder unten an die Bar setzen?"  
Sie überlegte kurz und Remus hatte schon Angst, sie würde 'Nein' sagen. "Ich hab' nichts mehr vor. Wir können uns da gerne noch hinsetzen."  
Remus lächelte und warf dann einen kurzen Blick auf Carry. Die saß gelangweilt auf dem Tisch vorne und guckte immer wieder sehnsüchtig zu dem Butterbier, als plötzlich etwas passierte, womit niemand gerechnet hatte.  
Noch immer wandelte ein verwirrter Pseudo-Ludovic durch den Raum und plötzlich schien er so eine Art Wahnvorstellungen zu bekommen, die vielleicht durch die zu eng sitzende Windbrille hervorgerufen wurden. Denn auf einmal blieb er mitten im Raum stehen und guckte Carry an, die dies jedoch gar nicht mitbekam, da sie immer noch zu Butterbier guckte. Und während der Pseudo-Ludovic immer wieder "Catriona" schrie, rannte er auf Carry zu. Und erst als er kurz vor ihr war, bemerkte Carry es.  
Doch was dann geschah war noch viel erstaunlicher als dieser plötzliche Anfall von dem Pseudo-Ludovic, in dem er in Carry die Quidditchspielerin Catriona McCormack sah. Eigentlich hätte jeder damit gerechnet, dass, obwohl Carry es noch bemerkt hatte, sie nicht mehr ausweichen könnte und so beide mit dem Tisch zusammenbrechen würden. Doch wie durch ein Wunder konnte Carry sich durch einen Hechtsprung retten, den sie auch noch gekonnt abrollte. Das hatte ihr hier bestimmt keiner zugetraut.  
Und da Carry noch ausgewichen war, lief der Pseudo-Ludovic nur gegen den Tisch, der dann mit ihm umkippte. Alle Übrigen im Raum starrten fassungslos von Carry zu dem umgekippten Tisch. Sie konnten noch nicht glauben, was sie da gerade gesehen hatten.  
Doch noch war es nicht vorbei. Gerade lag der Typ mit den Wahnvorstellungen noch hinter dem Tisch, doch im nächsten Moment war er schon wieder auf den Beinen und stürmte wieder auf Carry zu. Kurz suchte sie mit den Augen den Raum ab, sah jedoch keine Fluchtmöglichkeit, also drehte sie sich blitzschnell um und rannte durch die Tür in den Flur. Der Pseudo-Ludovic ihr hinter her.  
Als die Beiden aus dem Raum waren, guckte ihnen der Rest der Gruppe sprachlos hinterher. Kurz hörte man noch was aus dem Flur, doch dann war es still.  
Dann wollte Agnes gerade den Mund aufmachen, um etwas zu sagen, als man aus dem Flur erst ein lautes Poltern und dann hastige Schritte in ihre Richtung hörte. Schnaufend steckte Carry den Kopf in die Tür. "Der Kurs ist für heute zu Ende, bis nächste Woche..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn jetzt hörte man wieder Schritte, die sich dem Raum näherte und man konnte auch schon die ersten "Catriona"-Rufe hören. Carry guckte noch kurz in die Richtung, aus der die Rufe kamen, dann verschwand sie aus dem Türrahmen und kurze Zeit später konnte man das Gepolter auf der Treppe hören. Der Typ, der Carry verfolgte, sauste ebenfalls an der Tür vorbei, gefolgt von dem Gepolter auf der Treppe.  
Der Rest der Gruppe blieb sprachlos zurück. Doch anscheinend hatten Agnes, Rita und Miriam bevor die Verfolgungsjagd begonnen hatte, eine nette Unterhaltung gehabt und die wollte Rita jetzt fortführen. "Wo waren wir..." Damit stand sie auf und packte ihre Sachen zusammen, die anderen beiden Frauen folgten ihrem Beispiel.  
Auch die Anderen packten ihre Sachen zusammen und verließen den Raum. Vorher schnappte Even sich allerdings noch sein Butterbier, das Carry ja zuvor einkassiert hatte.  
Und als dann alle anderen den Raum verlassen hatten, saßen nur noch Bellatrix und Remus im Raum. Erst guckten beide noch staunend zur Tür, dann schauten sie sich beide an und mussten anfangen zu lachen. Sie saßen dann noch eine ganze Weile in dem Raum und mussten einfach nur lachen.  
Auch als Remus sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, musste er immer noch grinsen, das war eben doch zu komisch gewesen. "Ein Gutes hat diese Gruppe ja: Man hat immer etwas zu lachen!"  
Bellatrix schaute hoch und lächelte ihn an. "Erst seit du hier bist, ist es so lustig..."  
Remus schaute sie überrascht an. Das könnte er jetzt als Kompliment betrachten.  
Später konnte er nicht mehr erklären, wie sie in diese Situation gekommen waren. Plötzlich hatten sie da gesessen und hatten sich tief in die Augen geguckt. Sie allein in diesem Raum.  
Er versuchte den Blick abzuwenden, weil es ihm irgendwie peinlich war, doch er schaffte es nicht, diese schwarzen Augen faszinierten ihn einfach zu sehr. Ihr schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn auch sie konnte den Blick nicht abwenden.  
Und dann waren sich ihre Köpfe immer näher gekommen, es war als wären sie Magneten und würden sich so gegenseitig anziehen. Ihre Lippen waren kurz davor sich zu berühren.  
Doch plötzlich war von der Tür aus ein Klopfen zu hören, was sie erschrocken auseinander fahren ließ. Schockiert guckten sie zu Tür und sahen dort einen verzauberten Besen, der mit dem Besenstiel gegen den Türrahmen klopfte. Anscheinend wollte er hier sauber machen und wollte niemand dabei im Raum haben.  
Als Remus wieder zu Bella zurück schaute, konnte er auf ihrem Gesicht einen leichten Rotschimmer erkennen. Und auch er kam sich irgendwie ertappt vor, wenn auch nur von einem verzauberten Besen. Erst jetzt realisierte er, was sie gerade fast getan hätten. Er hätte gerade fast Bellatrix geküsst. Wo sie beide sich doch früher so gehasst hatten, so konnte man das wohl nennen. Doch das hatte er jetzt vergessen, er hatte es schon gespürt, als er nach dem ersten Treffen der Gruppe die Treppe herunter gegangen war. Doch jetzt war er sich sicher, er hatte sich in Bellatrix verliebt.  
Bellatrix schaute ihn unsicher an. "Wollten wir nicht runter gehen?"  
Er nickte langsam. Dann ging er zu seinem Platz und holte seine Sachen. Im Eingang des Raumes schoben sie sich an dem noch wartenden Besen, der jetzt anfing zu putzen, vorbei und gingen dann runter in den Schankraum.  
Dort setzten sie sich wieder unten an die Bar. Sie hätten sich natürlich an einen Tisch setzen können, doch Remus fand, dass, wenn sie sich an die Bar setzten, sähe es nicht ganz so verboten aus. Einfach ein bisschen unverfänglicher.  
Doch irgendwie kamen sie, nachdem Tom ihnen ihre Getränke gebracht hatte, nicht richtig ins Gespräch, sie antworteten beide immer nur einsilbig. Anscheinend hatte das, was oben fast passiert wäre, Folgen, denn beide wussten nicht, wie sie reagieren sollten. In der Schulzeit waren sie noch so etwas wie Feinde gewesen, auch wenn Remus es nicht so übertrieben hatte, wie Sirius. Auch nach der Schule hatten sie sich nicht besser verstanden, man konnte sagen sie hatten sich gegenseitig ignoriert. Und dann hatten sie vor einer Woche zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit mal wieder miteinander gesprochen und dann passiert so etwas, war das normal?  
Bellatrix guckte hoch, als sie sah wie Remus nach seinem Getränk griff und es austrank, dann legte er ein paar Münzen dafür neben das Glas. "Entschuldigung, aber ich muss weg..." Er zog seinen Umfang an und ging dann in Richtung Ausgang, bevor Bellatrix ihm auch nur antworten konnte. So sollte es also enden, vermutlich würde er nächste Woche nicht mehr in die Gruppe kommen und sie würden erst in zwanzig Jahren mal wieder miteinander reden. Dass es so enden würde, machte sie traurig. Sie hatte gehofft, dass aus ihnen beiden vielleicht ein bisschen mehr werden konnte, sie hätte nichts dagegen gehabt.  
Doch dann drehte sich Remus noch mal um und kam auf sie zu. Sie guckte ihn erstaunt an. "Sag mal, darf ich..." Doch dann brach er wieder ab, murmelte eine Entschuldigung und ging dann in Richtung Ausgang ohne sich auch noch einmal umzugucken.  
Bellatrix seufzte. Schade, sie hatte gehofft, er würde sie jetzt fragen, ob sie mal ausgehen würde. Aber sollte wohl nicht sein.  
Dann drehte sie sich an die Bar und bestellte sich wieder einen Drink. Mit den Männern war es doch irgendwie immer das Gleiche, man konnte sich nie auf sie verlassen...  
Ihr Drink kam und sie wollte ihn auch schon gleich ganz austrinken, um sich den nächsten zu bestellen, als ihr Blick noch einmal zum Ausgang gilt, wenn auch ohne Hoffung, dass Remus noch einmal reinkam. Doch tatsächlich ging die Tür auf und Remus stand in der Tür. Erstaunt stellte sie den Drink wieder auf die Theke. Was wollte er denn nun schon wieder hier?  
Remus sah sie und kam im Laufschritt auf sie zu, obwohl er schon ganz schön aus der Puste schien. Anscheinend war er schon recht weit gegangen, als er es sich anders überlegt hatte und wieder zurückgelaufen kam.  
Vor ihr kam er zum Stehen und schnappte erst mal nach Luft. Währenddessen guckte Bellatrix ihn verwundert an. Dann hatte Remus endlich wieder Luft zum Reden. "Entschuldigung... aber würdest du mit mir ausgehen?"  
Er hatte sie tatsächlich gefragt, er hatte sie nach einem Date gefragt! Sie hätte Luftsprünge machen können, doch beließ es bei einem glücklichen Lächeln. "Ja..."  
Jetzt lächelte auch Remus. "Klasse, wie wäre es mit Samstag um 19 Uhr... hier... also, ich meine vorm 'Tropfenden Kessel'... wir können uns ja dann überlegen, wo wir hingehen, oder?" Es war ihm zwar ein bisschen peinlich, aber er hatte sich wirklich keinen einzigen Gedanken darum gemacht, wohin er Bellatrix einladen sollte.  
"Okay, ich freu' mich, Lup..." Irgendwie kam sie sich ein bisschen doof, vor ihn, obwohl sie sich gerade verabredet hatten, mit dem Nachnamen anzusprechen.  
Er lächelte. "Remus..."  
Sie lächelte ebenfalls, der Vorname war vermutlich eine bessere Anrede.  
Zufällig schien sein Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand zu fallen und ihn überkam eine gewisse Hektik. "Okay, ich muss jetzt aber leider weg, bis Mittwoch dann, Bellatrix..."  
Diesmal berichtigte sie ihn. "Bella reicht..." Sie lächelte ihn wieder an.  
Auch Remus schien ihr sein ehrlichstes Lächeln zu schenken. Dann drehte er sich um und verließ den 'Tropfenden Kessel', aber nicht bevor er sich noch einmal umdreht hatte und ihr noch mal zugewunken hatten.  
Sie seufzte, diesmal jedoch vor Glück. Jetzt hatte er sich doch noch mit ihr verabredet, wie kam sich vor wie in die Schulzeit zurückversetzt. Wieder griff sie nach ihrem Drink, diesmal jedoch nicht aus Frust sondern aus Zufriedenheit und irgendwie hatte sie das Bedürfnis mit jemandem anzustoßen, doch leider befand sich niemand Geeignetes dafür in der Nähe. So prostete sie einfach nur Tom zu.

Im 'Tropfenden Kessel'  
Eigentlich hatte Severus keine Ahnung, warum er schon wieder mitten in der Woche hierher gekommen war. Er war doch gerade erst letztens hier gewesen und nächsten Samstag würde er auch wieder herkommen. Es gab also gar keinen Grund, warum er her kam. Er ging schon wieder unnötiges Risiko ein, in dem er Binns seine Aufsicht übertragen hatte. Der Typ kriegte das doch gar nicht auf die Reihe. Aber trotzdem war er hergekommen. Seltsam...  
Vielleicht hoffte er aber auch nur dieser seltsamen Frau noch mal zu begegnen. Er musste schon zugegeben, dass diese Frau ihn fasziniert hatte. Und bis Samstag war noch eine so lange Zeit. Er wollte sie unbedingt schon vorher wiedersehen, er hatte noch so viele Fragen an sie. Sie vermutlich eher nicht, denn sie schien ziemlich viel über ihn zu wissen, auch eine Frage von ihm, woher wusste sie so viel.  
Doch anscheinend würden ihm diese Fragen heute nicht beantwortet werden, denn als er durch den Schankraum des 'Tropfenden Kessel' guckte, sah er sie nicht. Schade, wie er fand. Doch Severus wollte nicht schon wieder nach Hogwarts zurück, er wollte noch ein bisschen seine schülerfrei Zeit genießen. Also ging weiter in die Kneipe hinein, sein Ziel war die Bar.  
Doch dort entdeckte er eine Frau, die er nicht wiedersehen wollte. Leider war es jetzt zu spät um umzudrehen, da sie ihn jeden Moment entdecken konnte.  
Sie saß allein an der Bar und prostete gerade dem Wirt zu. Dabei lächelte sie so komisch. Das war ja klar, sie war wieder dabei zu betrinken, bei den meisten Gelegenheiten, bei denen er sie traf, war sie dabei sich zu betrinken. Vermutlich tat sie das auch heute, denn sie lächelte schon wieder so komisch, das konnte nur heißen, dass sie schon wieder ziemlich betrunken war.  
Noch immer hatte sie ihn nicht gesehen, noch konnte er verschwinden. Andererseits konnte er auch die Gelegenheit nutzen und ihr sagen, dass sie sich nicht mehr an ihn ranmachen soll. Das machte sie nämlich seit er damals, vor einer Ewigkeit, mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte. Sie schien das nie überwunden zu haben.  
Irgendwie gefiel Severus die Vorstellung, dass er Bellatrix jetzt mal richtig die Meinung sagen konnte. Sie war zwar etwas betrunken, doch wenn er ihr heftig genug klar, dass sie ihn nervte, dann erinnerte sie sich vielleicht sogar noch dran, wenn sie wieder nüchtern war.  
Severus grinste fies. Dann ging er zu Bellatrix und stellte sich neben ihren Hocker an die Bar. "Hi Bellatrix."  
Überrascht schaute sie auf, guckte ihn jedoch nur kurz an. "Hallo Severus." Mehr sagte sie nicht.  
Was war denn jetzt kaputt? Normalerweise fing sie jetzt schon an, ihn plump anzumachen, doch sie machte rein gar nicht. Außer jetzt Tom ranzuwinken. Wahrscheinlich würde sie ihm jetzt einen Drink ausgeben. Das hatte sie schon ein paar Mal gemacht und er hatte es auch jedes Mal angenommen, aber auch nur um einen Drink zu bekommen.  
Doch auch das geschah nicht. Erst nahm Tom das Geld, das noch neben dem Glas vor ihm lag, und dann nahm er das Geld von Bellatrix für ihren Drink entgegen. Jetzt verstand Severus die Welt nicht mehr, was war denn heute mit Bellatrix los? Und wenn er ehrlich war, dann sah Bellatrix auch noch gar nicht so betrunken aus. Um ehrlich zu sein sah sie noch total nüchtern aus. Das war wirklich merkwürdig... Was machte sie denn sonst, wenn sie nicht dabei war, sich zu betrinken?  
Er wollte auch schon gerade den Mund auf machen, um etwas zu sagen, als sie ihren Umhang anzog und sich zum Gehen fertig machte. "Sorry, Severus, ich hab' keine Zeit zum Reden, ich muss noch was erledigen..." Damit nahm sie ihre Tasche und verließ den 'Tropfenden Kessel' in Richtung Winkelgasse.  
Ahh, jetzt verstand er ihre Taktik, sie wollte so tun, als ob sie drüber hinweg wäre und hatte sich sogar einen Plan zu Recht gelegt, um ihm das zu zeigen. Vermutlich saß sie hier schon eine ganze Weile, um auf ihn zu warten. Und wenn er dann da war, begrüßte sie ihn ganz normal, würde dann aber so tun, als ob sie noch zu tun hätte und würde in Richtung Winkelgasse verschwinden. Dafür hatte sie sich vermutlich extra die Tasche mitgenommen, denn sonst hatte Bellatrix nie eine Tasche bei sich. Doch er hatte ihren Plan durchschaut. Arme, arme Bellatrix, sie würde wohl nie drüber hinwegkommen...  
"Die gute Bellatrix hat sich ganz schön verändert, ich glaube, du bist jetzt abgeschrieben, Severus..." Tom, der Wirt stand immer noch hinter Theke, polierte jetzt aber Gläser. Er lachte.  
Severus dagegen schaute ihn nur kühl an. "Wie kommst du denn da drauf? Bellatrix wird das nie verkraften, sie wird mir ewig hinterherlaufen. Ich glaube, du hast zu lange schon kein Sonnenlicht mehr gesehen." Pah, als ob sich Bellatrix je von abwenden würde... Natürlich war sie teilweise recht nervig, wenn sie einem an der Schulter hing, doch es gab Severus irgendwie ein erhabenes Gefühl.  
Tom guckte ihn beleidigt an. "Glaub' doch, was du willst. Ich kann nur das erzählen, was ich heute gehört habe, und das war nun mal das, das Bellatrix sich mit diesem Lupin verabredet hat..."  
Wie vom Blitz getroffen drehte Severus sich wieder zu Tom. "Was? Mit Lupin?"  
Zwar kam das in letzter Zeit viel zu oft vor, aber irgendwie hatte Tom Angst vor einem Snape in diesem Zustand. Deshalb brachte er auch nur ein Nicken zustande.  
Zum Glück wollte Severus dieses Gespräch aber nicht mehr fortsetzen, denn jetzt schaute er finster in Richtung Ausgang, als ob Lupin da jeden Moment auftauchen würde. Trotzdem zog Tom es vor sich einen anderen Ort zu suchen, um seine Gläser zu polieren.  
Währenddessen starrte Severus finster durch den 'Tropfenden Kessel'.

"Na, wen wollen Sie denn heute mit ihrem Blick ermorden?" Er musste sich eigentlich nicht umgucken, um zu wissen wer ihn jetzt nervte. Padma Patil. Sie war gerade in den 'Tropfenden Kessel' gekommen, hatte ihn anscheinend an der Bar gesehen und war augenscheinlich nur zu ihm gekommen, um seine aktuelle Tätigkeit, finster durch die Gegend zu schauen, trocken zu kommentieren.  
Nun stand sie desinteressiert neben ihm und schien darauf zu warten, dass Tom kam, um ein Getränk zu bestellen, doch der schien den Bereich um Snape jetzt zu meiden, denn er hatte zwar schon gesehen, dass Padma da stand, reagiert aber nicht und blieb am anderen Ende der Bar.  
Na toll, jetzt war auch noch die hier. Er würde nie wieder spontan in den 'Tropfenden Kessel' kommen, man traf ja nur furchtbare Leute.  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie beide da so gestanden hatten. Beide ohne Getränk und beide vollkommen still. Irgendwann hatte Padma gelangweilt den Arm auf die Theke gestützt, um ihren Kopf auf ihre Hand legen zu können.  
"Was haben Sie dem Wirt eigentlich angetan, dass er nicht mehr herkommen will?" Schon wieder dieser absolut trockene Tonfall. Sie war noch nicht lange hier und hatte bislang auch nicht viel gesagt, doch sie ging ihm auf die Nerven.  
Irgendwann seufzte sie. "Ihr Kerle seid doch alle gleich..."  
Erstaunt schaute sie ihn an. "Was?" Hatte er irgendwas verpasst? Was wollte sie denn nun von ihm?  
Sie verzog das Gesicht. "Ihr schweigt immer..."  
Immer noch vollkommen unwissend hob Severus die Augenbrauen. "Was wollen Sie mir eigentlich sagen?"  
Doch sie sagte nichts, sondern ging zum anderen Ende der Bar, um sich endlich etwas zu trinken zu holen. Als sie dann wieder kam, hatten sie ein riesiges Glas mit einem undefinierbaren Getränk in der Hand. Dann stellt sie sich wieder neben ihn an die Bar und nahm einen großen Schluck aus dem Glas.  
"Verraten Sie mir jetzt, was Sie wollen?" Ansonsten würde er gleich gehen, denn er hatte keine Lust den Abend mit Padma zu verbringen, die er nach dem Willen seins Vaters heiraten sollte und die gerade ihren depressiven Tag hatte. Denn so sah sie aus, wie er gerade feststellte.  
"Ich habe mich von Neville getrennt..." Na toll, sie ist nicht nur depressiv, sie hatte sich auch noch von ihrem Freund getrennt. Er hatte ja schon davon gehört, dass sie mit Longbotten zusammen war, doch das das wirklich wahr war, hätte er nicht geglaubt.  
"Ja, und?" Das hörte sich jetzt gefühlskalt an, aber es interessiert ihn nun mal gar nicht.  
"Er hat mich betrogen..." Padma nahm noch einen großen Schluck von ihrem Getränk.  
Severus verdrehte die Augen, hatte er das gefragt?  
"Mit einer Weasley..." Die Tatsache rechtfertigte anscheinend noch einen großen Schluck.  
"Das ist natürlich hart." Severus musste grinsen und er machte sich nicht mal die Mühe es zu verbergen. Mit einer Weasley betrogen zu werden war natürlich ein Armutszeugnis. Er hatte keine hohe Meinung von den Weasleys, damals nicht und heute nicht.  
"Dann kann ich Sie ja jetzt heiraten..."  
Hätte Severus jetzt etwas getrunken, hätte er sich bestimmt verschluckt. "Sie wollen was?"  
Sie seufzte und schaute tief in ihr Glas hinein. "Wir sollen doch heiraten... Sie haben doch auch niemanden und Sie werden auch nie jemanden haben..."  
Erbost sog Severus Luft ein. "Was erlauben Sie sich?"  
Bislang hatte sie zwar noch nicht mal die Hälfte ihres Getränks geleert, doch anscheinend war sie wohl schon ein angetrunken und das kombiniert mit ihrer depressiven Stimmung, ließ sie anscheinend ein bisschen aggressiv werden, vermutlich dachte sie, sie könnte so ihren Frust los werden. "Was wollen Sie jetzt machen? Mir eine Strafarbeit geben? Wohl kaum..." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, die sie nutze um noch einen Schluck von ihrem Drink zu nehmen. Dann schaute sie ihn wieder an. "Aber mal ehrlich, wen haben Sie denn? Sie haben doch niemanden... Sie leben in Hogwarts, da ist doch nichts los... Sagen Sie mir bloß nicht, sie haben was mit der Sprout oder der McGonagall angefangen? Sie haben niemanden...!"  
Sie wurde von Severus' plötzlichem Aufrichten unterbrochen. "Sie sind doch schon betrunken!" Sie schien nicht allzu viel zu vertragen. Und da sie betrunken war, sah er keinen Sinn darin sich weiter mit ihr unterhalten. Also ging drehte er sich um und ging zum Ausgang, sein Bedürfnis nach schülerfreier Zeit war gestillt, er traf ja doch nur ehemalige Schüler, mit denen er entweder verheiratet werden sollte oder die betrunken waren.  
"Warten Sie..." Dann hörte er ein "Rums!", das sich verdächtig nach einem Sturz anhörte, und als er sich umdrehte, sah er Padma am Boden liegend und ihre Gliedmaßen ordnend, als ob sie ihr gerade neu gewachsen wären. Sie würde nie im Leben gesund zu Hause ankommen, wenn sie allein ging. Aber er hatte auch keine Lust sie nach Hause zu bringen. Dann müsste sie wohl jemand anderes nach Hause bringen.  
Er seufzte genervt und ging zu Tom. Als dieser sah, wie Severus auf ihn zu kam, guckte er ihn mürrisch an. "Was willst du?"  
"Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?" Als Tom ihn erwartungsvoll anschaute, legte Severus einige Münzen auf den Tresen. Das Geld würde Padma ihm wiedergeben.  
"Was soll's denn sein?" Sobald Tom Geld sah, war er sehr kooperativ.  
"Kannst du jemanden losschicken, um sie nach Hause zu bringen?" Er zeigte über die Schulter auf Padma, die es langsam geschafft hatte aufzustehen.  
"Okay, ich schick' Mundungus hin, dabei kann er dann seine Schulden abarbeiten."  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie wär's mit jemand anderem?"  
Tom klopft mit dem Finger auf die Theke und Severus legte noch ein paar Münzen zu den schon da Liegenden. Dann grinste Tom. "Ich schick' Kelly ihn..."  
Severus nickte und verabschiedete sich. Er sah nur noch im Augenwinkel, wie Kelly mit Padma redete und ihr dann half den 'Tropfenden Kessel' zu verlassen.  
Severus hatte sich seinen kleinen Ausflug wirklich anders vorgestellt...

* * *

Was hat Rolanda da wohl aus dem Regal genommen und wozu will sie es benutzen, um Severus' neue "Freundin" auszuspionieren? Wie wird Remus' und Bellas Date ausgehen? Und wie wird Padma darauf reagieren, dass Severus ihr so geholfen hat?

* * *

So, jetzt hab ich leider kein Kapitel mehr in der Hinterhand, die nächsten müssen noch geschrieben werden... Dauert aber nicht allzu lang... 


	11. Kennen wir uns?

**11.Kapitel: Kennen wir uns?**

Vorm 'Tropfenden Kessel'

"Komm schon, Draco!" Cho hatte Draco noch nie so stur erlebt. Sie wollte doch nur noch einmal im 'Tropfenden Kessel' vorbeischauen, aber Draco wollte da absolut nicht rein. Was war denn los mit ihm? Sonst begleitete er sie doch auch, wenn sie in eine Kneipe ging.

Sie und Draco arbeiteten beide im Ministerium und neuerdings trafen sie sich nicht nur in der Kantine sondern auch nach der Arbeit.

Cho kannte Draco schon seit ihrer Schulzeit, hatte ihn damals aber nicht so gemocht, doch jetzt hatte sie das Gefühl, als würde sich seine wahre Seite zeigen, die sie die ganz Zeit über nicht gesehen hatte und andere vermutlich auch nicht. Denn Draco konnte richtig freundlich und offen sein, dabei hatte sie ihn ganz anders im Gedächtnis. Trotzdem freute sie sich, diese Seite an ihm gefunden zu haben.

Doch eine seiner neu entdeckten Eigenschaften hatte sie wirklich überrascht. Wenn er gute Laune hatte und ohne störende Gesellschaft, dann konnte er ein richtiger Weiberheld sein. Das hätte sie nie gedacht, doch sie hatte es schon mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie er teilweise sehr wirklich charmant mit Frauen geflirtet hatte. Wer hatte das gedacht...

Bislang war sie mit Draco immer in eine andere Kneipe gegangen, die ihnen beiden passender gelegen hatte, da sie es dann nicht mehr so weit bis nach Hause hatten, doch diese hatte nun geschlossen und so hatte Cho vorgeschlagen, dass sie doch eine Kneipe in der Winkelgasse nehmen konnten, da sie da eh noch etwas besorgen musste.

Das hatte sie jetzt erledigt und nun wollte sie eigentlich mit Draco in den 'Tropfenden Kessel'. Doch dagegen wehrte Draco sich noch, er wollte den 'Tropfenden Kessel' nicht betreten und jetzt standen sie schon zehn Minuten vor der Tür und sie versuchte ihn zu überreden.

"Nun komm schon, Draco! Warum willst denn da nicht rein?"

Draco schwieg. Ihretwegen konnten sie gerne woanders hingehen, doch sie wollte wenigstens eine Begründung haben. Doch wo sollten sie denn sonst hingehen? Der 'Tropfenden Kessel' war nur deshalb die bekannteste Kneipe in der Winkelgasse, weil es auch die einzige Kneipe war, die einigermaßen in Ordnung war. Der Rest der Kneipen in den Seitenstraßen war nämlich sehr heruntergekommen.

"Draco, jetzt sag schon! Oder muss ich erst reingehen und mir von dem Fletcher Veritasserum kaufen, damit du es mir sagst?" Sie hatte den letzten Satz nicht ernst gemeint, was man an ihrem Grinsen eigentlich hätte erkennen müssen. Doch für Draco war das anscheinend ziemlich ernst, denn er hatte einen verunsicherten Ausdruck in den Augen und machte gleich noch einen Schritt zurück.

Jetzt musste Draco nichts mehr sagen, sie wusste, warum er nicht in den 'Tropfenden Kessel' wollte. Ein höchst amüsiertes Grinsen zierte jetzt ihr Gesicht. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

Erst dachte sie, Draco würde jetzt schmollen, doch dann nickte er.

Jetzt musste Cho erstmal lachen, sie wusste zwar, dass das nicht sonderlich fair war, doch sie konnte sich das echt nicht verkneifen.

Jetzt war das verrückte Bild komplett. Draco und Cho vor dem 'Tropfenden Kessel', sie lachte sich tot, er schien zu schmollen, zwischen ihnen gingen immer wieder Leute durch, die in den 'Tropfenden Kessel' wollten und über ihnen waren die typischen trüben Wolken.

Doch als Draco sie dann finster anschaute, beherrschte sie sich und hörte auf mit dem Lachen. "Sorry, Draco, aber nur deswegen willst du nicht in den 'Tropfenden Kessel'?"

Draco verzog das Gesicht. "Ist das nicht Grund genug?"

Cho überlegte. Ja, vielleicht war es das. Andererseits interessierte es eh niemanden mehr. "Naja, das ist doch jetzt schon so lange her. Ich denke, Fletcher weiß schon gar nicht mehr, dass er dir das verkauft hat." Die Sache hatte Draco schon arg mitgenommen, als Mundungus Fletcher ihm dieses FröhlichFix angedreht hatte und es für ihn so endete, dass er bewusstlos unter der Treppe des 'Tropfenden Kessel' lag. Das hatte seinen Stolz doch arg gekränkt. Doch dass es soweit ging und er den 'Tropfenden Kessel' nicht mal mehr betreten wollte, hatte sie nicht gewusst.

Draco verschränkte die Arme. "Das glaubst du vielleicht, ich wette mir dir, alle wissen es noch und werden, sobald ich reinkomme, über mich lachen und über mich tuscheln..."

Also wenn das mal keine Komplexe waren. Sie musste schon wieder grinsen. "Draco, ich glaube, du machst aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten..."  
Beleidigt drehte Draco sich zur Seite. "Finde ich nicht und deshalb werde ich da auf keinen Fall reingehen!"

Cho schaute ihn herausfordernd an. "Dann haben wir wohl Problem, denn ich habe Durst und würde gerne etwas trinken."

Draco drehte sich wieder zu ihr und erwiderte ihren Blick. Jetzt standen sie sich so gegenüber, darauf wartend, dass der andere nachgab.

Doch dann schien sie eine Lösung zu haben und bedeutete Draco zu warten. Und ohne noch irgendetwas zu sagen, betrat sie den 'Tropfenden Kessel'.

Draco verstand das zwar nicht, aber er wartete. Und wartete...

Was machte sie denn darin? Er spürte förmlich die Blicke auf sich von den Leuten, die an ihm vorbeigingen. Mit ihr an seiner Seite fühlte er sich wenigstens nicht so allein. Was machte sie denn so lange da drin?

Er seufzte erleichtert, als Cho wieder hinaus kam. Doch jetzt hatte sie zwei Gläser in der Hand und hielt ihm eines davon schon im Entgegenkommen hin. "Hier..."

Fragend schaute er das Glas an. "Was ist das?"

Sie lächelte ihn so gütig an, dass es fast schon fast wieder künstlich aussah. Außerdem kam er sich vor wie ein kleines Kind, dem die Welt erklärt wurde. "_Das _ist ein Bier."

Er schaute sie weiter fragend an.

Sie verzog das Gesicht zu einer amüsierten Grimasse. "Ich wollte mit dir was trinken gehen, doch da du dich ja weigerst mit in den 'Tropfenden Kessel', habe ich das Bier eben rausgeholt." Lächelnd drückte sie ihm das Glas in die Hand und hielt ihr Glas zum Anstoßen ihn.

Jetzt lächelte er ebenfalls und stieß mit an. Das mochte er so sehr an ihr, ihre Spontaneität. Und ihre damit verbundenen verrückten Einfälle. Niemand sonst wäre auf diese Idee gekommen.

Wie langweilig sein Leben doch ohne sie gewesen sein musste? Sie waren noch nicht lange so gute Freunde, erst seit dem sie sich immer in der Kantine des Ministerium trafen. Anfangs trafen sie sich nur in der Kantine, doch jetzt gingen sie auch mal abends zusammen weg. Das war aber alles nur freundschaftlich. Manchmal fand er das schade, er fand sie durchaus... attraktiv und sie war auch sehr nett. Doch sah er sie an und dachte sich, dass sie nicht an so was dachte, sie suchte einfach nur einen guten Freund... Und dann war er schon lieber der gute Freund als gar nichts. Zumindest wollte er sich das einreden.

Doch dann musste er sie wieder ansehen und sah ihre wunderschönen schwarzen Haare, ihr wunderschönes Gesicht und hörte ihr zauberhaftes Lachen...

Eigentlich war es nicht seine Art so für jemanden zu schwärmen, doch bei ihr konnte er einfach nicht anders...

"Draco, guck' mich doch nicht so an, das ist mir ja peinlich vor den Leuten..." Sie kicherte leise und drehte ihren Kopf, auf dessen Wangen sich ein leichter, rötlicher Schimmer zeigte, leicht weg.

Dieser Satz holte Draco aus seiner Traumwelt zurück. Aber es war ihr peinlich? Wie sollte er denn das verstehen?

Sie nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Bier und guckte ihn dann wieder an. "Sag mal, hast du auch schon von dieser Hochzeitsaktion gehört, bei der Professor Snape mit Padma Patil und unserer ehemaliger Professor Lupin mit Hermine Granger verheiratet werden sollen? Ich dachte, so etwas gibt's schon gar nicht mehr..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Oh ja, davon hatte gehört und konnte sich richtig vorstellen, wie Snape sich geärgert hatte, dass Lupin und nicht er die Granger heiraten würde. Lupin war aber auch nicht gerade zu beneiden. "Ja, hab davon gehört, Snape hat sich bestimmt geärgert..." Er musste grinsen.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ein Gutes hat es ja, Snape wird nicht sein ganzes Leben allein bleiben..."

"Was sollen denn das heißen?"

Sie grinste. "Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass Snape aus eigener Kraft etwas mit einer Frau anfängt. Der Typ ist doch in Sachen positiver Ausstrahlung und Charme der absolute Verlierertyp, oder?"

Er nickte. Sie hatte ja recht, aber ob Snape so was vor einem einsamen Leben bewahren würde? Er bezweifelte es, Snape würde es sogar schaffen, eine arrangierte Ehe zum Platzen zu bringen.

Er seufzte und lehnte sich gegen die Wand hinter ihm. Warum dachte er jetzt an das Liebesleben seines ehemaligen Lehrers? Als ob er in Sachen nicht seine eigenen Probleme hatte. Nicht nur das mit Cho, sondern auch noch das mit Ginny.

Er hatte sich, obwohl es sich damals nicht hatte eingestehen wollen, noch in ihrer Schulzeit in sie verliebt. Leider hatten sie damals ja gewisse... Differenzen gehabt und nach der Schule hatte er sie dann aus den Augen verloren. Doch dann hatte er sie vor einiger Zeit wieder gesehen und sofort gewusst, warum er sich in sie verliebt hatte. Leider hatte sie aber immer noch dieselbe Meinung von ihm, wie in der Schulzeit, sie hielt ihn für den größten Mistkerl und anscheinend konnte er auch nichts tun, um das zu ändern.

"Woran denkst du?" Cho schaute ihn neugierig an. Sie erkannte immer genau, wenn er in Gedanken versunken war.

"An Ginny Weasley." Warum sollte er lügen? Cho war eine gute Freundin, ihr konnte er es sagen.

Erst sagte sie nichts und hob nur erstaunt die Augenbrauen. Doch dann kam eine weitere Eigenschaft von Cho zu Tage. Die Tratschtante, Cho war immer über alles perfekt informiert. "Ich hab' gehört, dass dieser Neville Longbotten seine Freundin mit Ginny Weasley betrogen haben soll. Doch Padma hat die beiden ertappt und hat Neville hier im 'Tropfenden Kessel' dann voll die Szene gemacht."

Er grinste und nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Bier. "Woher weißt du das denn schon wieder?"

Sie spielte mit einer Strähne ihres Haares, das tat sie immer, wenn sie von ihren "Quellen" sprach. "Einen Teil gerade von Tom und den anderen von Marietta, sie arbeitet doch im selben Büro wie Padma und da hat Padma ihr das erzählt."

Er nickte nur, ein Zeichen dafür, dass er ihr zugehörte hatte, es aber nicht weiter ausführen musste. Klatsch war nicht so ganz sein Ding.

Doch dann wurde er stutzig. Hatte sie gerade gesagt, Neville hat Padma mit Ginny betrogen? Dann hatte ja Ginny was mit Neville! Diese Information war gerade voll an ihm vorbei gegangen!

Schockiert wurden seine Augen immer größer. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein... Ginny mit Neville? Nie im Leben!

Auch Cho schien zu bemerken, was in Draco vorging. Immerhin hatte sie gerade gehört, an wen er gedacht hatte und außerdem hatte er das schon öfter mal nebenbei erwähnt.

Sie schaute ihn an und ihrem Blick konnte er so was wie Mitleid, aber auch eine gewisse Belustigung sehen. Dann nahm sie ihm das leere Bierglas aus der Hand. "Ich werd' dann auch mal gehen. Die Gläser bring' ich weg und dann geh' ich gleich weiter. Dann bis morgen!"

Er nickte wortlos und sie drehte sich um. Sie war auch schon kurz vor der Tür, als sie sich noch mal umdrehte. "Es ist nur ein Gerücht..." Sie lächelte und verschwand dann im 'Tropfenden Kessel'.

Draco blieb nachdenklich zurück. Doch an Gerüchten war doch meistens etwas dran, oder?

Im 'Tropfenden Kessel'

Ungeduldig wartete Ron im 'Tropfenden Kessel', wo blieb Harry denn nur?

Er hatte von Hermine gehört, dass Harry ein bisschen sauer gewesen war, als er ihn bei letzten Treffen unabsichtlich sitzen gelassen hatte.

Aber war er so sauer, dass er ihn jetzt auch sitzen ließ? Dabei tat es Ron richtig Leid und es war ja auch nicht so, dass er das mit Absicht gemacht hatte. Lavender hatte ihn einfach mitgeschleppt und so hatte er keine Zeit mehr gehabt, Harry irgendeine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen. Und wenn er ehrlich war, Harry war zu dem Zeitpunkt seine kleinste Sorge gewesen. Immerhin hatte Lavender sich gerade mit ihm verlobt, obwohl er das gar nicht wollte.

Und er war da noch immer nicht raus gekommen. Doch irgendwie musste er es Lavender ja noch mal sagen. Er konnte sie ja schlecht heiraten. Er hatte sich eigentlich von ihr trennen wollen.

Aber vielleicht konnte Harry ihm ja helfen... obwohl, nein, Harry war ihm bei seinen Beziehungsprobleme sicher keine Hilfe. Ganz sicher nicht...

Hermine hatte irgendetwas von Cho erzählt und dabei hatte sie ziemlich sauer geklungen. Kein Wunder, immer wenn es um Cho ging, sank Hermines Laune rapide. Sie sah in Cho nämlich so was wie eine Konkurrentin, auch wenn Cho das vermutlich nicht so sah. Aber auch Hermine schien die Hoffnung langsam aufzugeben, dass Harry sich in sie verliebte. Und wenn sie das wirklich tat, dann bewunderte Ron sie. Sich entgültig von der Hoffnung, dass man je zusammenkam, zu trennen, war gar nicht so einfach... das beste Beispiel war Harry, selbst nach 5 Jahren noch nicht gemerkt, dass Cho sich nicht für in Interessierte...

Dies war auch ein Grund dafür, dass Harry ihm vermutlich keine Hilfe sein würde. Diese Feststellung beruhigte seine Nerven jetzt nicht unbedingt...

Immer noch nervös, da Harry noch nicht hier war, schaute er zum Eingang des 'Tropfenden Kessel'.

Zu seiner Erleichterung kam Harry gerade durch die Tür. Er seufzte erleichtert. Wenn Harry schon hier war, dann konnte er ihm nicht mehr sonderlich böse sein.

Doch dann sah er im Augenwinkel, dass noch eine andere Person den 'Tropfenden Kessel' betrat, wenn auch aus der anderen Richtung. Cho!

Verdammt, das würde kein gutes Ende nehmen. Harry mit Cho in einem Raum? Wenn Harry auch nur ein Wort zu ihr sagen wird, wird Cho ihn auseinander nehmen und wenn das geschehen würde, würde er sich am liebsten unterm Tisch verstecken.

Die beiden kamen sich immer näher, gleich würden sie sich sicher sehen, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass Cho Harry schon gesehen hatte. Das erkannte man schon an ihrem verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck.

Ron war sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass Harry Cho so erspäht hatte, doch bislang hatte noch nicht darauf reagiert. Wahrscheinlich war er zu beschäftigt, sich einen neuen Spruch zu überlegen. Er betete für Harry, dass Cho ihn nicht zu sehr zusammenstauchen würde. Denn das würde sie tun, nach dem was Hermine ihm erzählt hatte. Man konnte sie aber auch verstehen...

Doch sie musste anscheinend gar nicht ausrasten, denn Harry tat gar nichts. Sehr zur Überraschung von Ron. Und auch Cho schien nicht weniger überrascht zu sein, denn als Harry an ihr vorbei gegangen war, drehte sie sich um und schaute Harry ungläubig hinterher. Erst nach einem weiteren Blick und vermutlich der Vergewisserung, dass es kein Traum war, kratzte sie sich noch mal Kopf und ging dann weiter zur Bar.

Da sie ab dem Zeitpunkt Harry ständig den Rücken zugewandt hatte, bekam sie aber mehr mit, was Harry dann tat. Der holte nämlich aus und ohrfeigte sich selbst mit voller Kraft, so dass er fast das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte. Nachdem er dieses dann halbwegs wiedergefunden hatte, richtete er sich auf und ging weiter zu Rons Tisch. Ron beobachtete das Ganze ungläubig.

Und nicht nur er, auch die Kneipengäste an den anderen Tischen schauten zu Harry herüber. Und deshalb auch zwangsläufig zu Ron. Wenn das mal nicht peinlich war, es saß mit jemandem an einem Tisch, der sich selbst ohrfeigte... Doch vermutlich sollte er sich nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster lehnen, seine Noch-Freundin hatte immerhin ihre angebliche Hochzeit im 'Tropfenden Kessel' bekannt gegeben, ohne seine Zustimmung.

Harry kam scheinbar gut gelaunt zu ihrem Tisch. Bevor er sich setzte, ohrfeigte er sich allerdings noch einmal, jedoch nicht so heftig wie eben.

Ron schaute Harry fragend an. "Was soll denn das jetzt?" Langsam glaubte Ron wirklich, dass bei Harry im Kopf irgendetwas nicht richtig war. Erst diese wahnsinnigen Aktion im Liebesrausch und jetzt diese Ohrfeigen. Irgendetwas konnte da einfach nicht in Ordnung sein...

Harry grinste stolz. "Das ist meine Eigentherapie. Hermine hat mir doch ein bisschen ins Gewissen geredet und um nun von Cho loszukommen, werde ich mich selbst therapieren: Jedes Mal wenn ich an Cho denke, werde ich mich selbst schlagen."

Die Erklärung war ja eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht und auch die Idee, sich selbst zu therapieren, war gut. Doch die Umsetzung war doch etwas sonderbar. Etwas? Nein, sehr sonderbar.

Doch Ron kam nicht dazu, etwas dazu zu sagen, da in dem Moment die Kellnerin kam und sie fragte, was sie trinken wollten. "Zwei Bier... oder, Harry? Harry?"

Während Ron ihn angesprochen hatte, hatte Harry ein bisschen gedankenversunken die Hand gehoben und sich an die Wange gefasst, die er eben gerade noch geschlagen hatte. Ron zog skeptisch die Augenbraue hoch und bestätigte die Bestellung bei der Kellnerin mit einem Lächeln. Diese warf Harry einen zweifelnden Blick zu und verschwand dann in Richtung Theke, wahrscheinlich hatte sie vorhin gesehen, wie Harry sich selbst "therapiert" hatte und hatte jetzt eine seltsame Meinung von ihm, was ja auch verständlich war.

Wieder fuhr Harry sich mit der Hand über die Wange. Rons Meinung nach sah es ein bisschen seltsam aus. "Sag mal, Harry, belohnst du dich jetzt dafür, dass du nicht an Cho denkst, indem du dich streichelst?"

"Nein, die Wange tut weh."

Irgendwie kam Ron sich ein bisschen dämlich vor. Das hätte er sich nämlich auch selbst denken können. Er machte sich selbst vor Harry zu Deppen. Toll, er schaffte es immer wieder. Klar, Harry war sein bester Freund, doch trotzdem würde er es bevorzugen, sich nicht durch solche Fragen, die auch noch eine ganz simple Antwort hatten, vor Harry zu blamieren. Aber bevor er sich jetzt darüber weiter den Kopf zerbrach, kam er doch lieber zum dem Thema des Treffens.

Ron räusperte sich, wie sollte er denn jetzt anfangen? "Es tut mir übrigens Leid, dass ich bei unserem letzten Treffen nicht mehr da war. Ich hatte echt nicht vor, dich zu versetzen. Doch ich hatte davor ein... sagen wir, unschönes Erlebnis mit Lavender..."

Harry guckte Ron mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck an. "Was für ein unschönes Erlebnis?"

Irgendwie hatte Ron das ungute Gefühl, Harry würde sich ziemlich freuen, dass Ron auch etwas 'Unschönes' passiert war. Vielleicht sah er es als gerechte Strafe dafür an, dass er ihn versetzt hatte. Und ein bisschen Recht hatte er ja schon. "Ja, du weißt ja, ich wollte eigentlich mit Lavender Schluss machen, das gewisse Etwas fehlte in der Beziehung. Und ich wollte mich dann doch mit ihr hier treffen und ihr das sagen, doch sie hat das wohl irgendwie missverstanden und denkt nun, ich will sie heiraten..." Ron konnte Harry ansehen, dass jener loslachen könnte, doch vermutlich würde er es nicht tun, da es mehr als unhöflich gegenüber ihm wäre.

Doch Harry lachte tatsächlich, und das auch ziemlich laut, so dass sich wieder alle zu ihrem Tisch umdrehten, um zu gucken, was denn nun schon wieder los war. Ron konnte nicht fassen, dass Harry ihn so auslachte, er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er jemals über eine von Harrys schwierigen Lagen gelacht hätte. Klar, manchmal hatte er sich schon zusammenreißen müssen, doch losgelacht hatte er nie. Umso unfairer fand er es, dass Harry jetzt lachte. Und das versuchte Ron ihm auch zu zeigen, in dem er nur skeptisch die Augenbraue hob.

Doch auch das brachte Harry nicht zum Schweigen, er lachte nur noch mehr. Erst nach zehn Minuten, beruhigte Harry sich, doch trotzdem grinste er noch, als er sich wieder an Ron wandte. "Und was jetzt?"

So ganz konnte Ron ihm das Grinsen nicht verzeihen, aber... naja, Harry war immerhin seiner bester Freund. "Jetzt brauch ich deine Hilfe dabei." Ron hatte das ungute Gefühl im Magen, dass Harry nicht der richtige Ansprechpartner dafür war, doch wen sollte er denn sonst fragen? Hermine? Neville? Ginny? Die waren auch nicht so die Beziehungsprofis und er hatte die Wahl zwischen Buddel oder Flasche gehabt. Und deshalb hatte er Harry gefragt...

Harrys Grinsen wurde wieder eine Spur breiter. "Was soll ich denn machen? Soll ich die Lavender ausspannen, damit sie die Hochzeit absagt?"

Vermutlich hatte Harry das nicht ernst gemeint, doch Ron fand die Idee nicht schlecht, dann würde immerhin nicht er der Idiot sein, der die Hochzeit absagen würde, sondern sie. Eigentlich war die Idee genial. "Hey, die Idee ist gut!"

Das Grinsen verschwand Harrys Gesicht und es blieb nur noch Fassungslosigkeit zurück. "W-Was? Ich soll was mit Lavender anfangen...?"

Jetzt war es Ron, der grinste. Er würde sich für eben revanchieren. "Ja, warum nicht? Oder hast du was gegen meine Freundin?"

Noch war es für Ron Spaß, doch Harrys Antwort wischte auch ihm das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht. "Ja... eigentlich... weißt du... sie ist nicht gerade eine Schönheit..."

Ron starrte den sich etwas zurechtstotternden Harry an. "Du findest meine Freundin also hässlich? Willst du damit sagen, ich hätte keinen Geschmack?"

Eigentlich hatte Harry nicht das damit ausdrücken wollen und er wollte auch nicht so fies sein, doch kaum hatte er daran gedacht hatte er es auch schon ausgesprochen. "Nee, sicher hast du Geschmack, doch in Sachen Freundin hattest du sicher Mangel an Alternativen..." Und schon tat es Harry leid, dass ihm das rausgerutscht war.

Doch bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte, war Ron schon puderrot angelaufen. "Bitte was? Dann willst du also nicht sagen, dass ich keinen Geschmack habe, sondern dass ich einfach an keine andere als Lavender rankomme?" Ron war ziemlich laut geworden und nun schauten seinetwegen alle Gäste des 'Tropfenden Kessel' zu ihrem Tisch. Tief in seinem Innern musste Harry Ron aber recht geben, Ron kam an keine außer Lavender ran. Bislang war er zweimal mit einem Mädchen zusammen, doch jedes Mal war es Lavender gewesen, da lag die Vermutung doch nahe, dass es mit anderen Mädchen einfach nicht klappte.

Die würde Harry, der gerade versucht Ron zu beruhigen, Ron, der sich aber partout nicht beruhigen ließ, aber niemals sagen.

Harry atmete einmal tief durch. Er immer mit seinem losen Mundwerk, jetzt hatte er den Salat. Irgendwie musste er Ron jetzt beruhigen. Wenn das nämlich in dieser Lautstärke und mit dem Temperament in ihrem Gespräch weiterging, würden sie sicher noch aus dem 'Tropfenden Kessel' verwiesen. Das wäre dann doch ziemlich peinlich. Vor allem, was würde Cho dann von ihm denken?

Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken im Kopf, schnellte seine Hand hoch und er ohrfeigte sich. Er schüttelte noch kurz den Kopf, dann schaute er wieder Ron an. Der hatte mittlerweile wieder normale Gesichtfarbe, anscheinend hatte er Harrys Selbstohrfeige so lustig gefunden, dass er seinen Ärger fast wieder vergessen hatte.

Okay, vielleicht sollten sie jetzt wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurückkommen. Immerhin brauchte Ron Harrys Hilfe und da Ron sein bester Freund war, würde er auch versuchen ihm zu helfen. "Mal Spaß beiseite Ron, wie soll ich dir helfen?"

Ron nahm kurz einen Schluck von seinem Getränke. Gut, dass sein Freund versucht ihm zu helfen, ansonsten hätte er wirklich ein Problem gehabt. "Er wäre echt klasse, wenn du morgen mit in das Brautwarengeschäft kommen würdest und dort sozusagen meinen Trauzeugen mimen würdest. Lavender nimmt ihre Brautjungfer auch mit, natürlich Parvati. Es wäre also super, wenn du mitkommen würdest, dann muss ich nicht mit den beiden allein sein."

Harry stutze. "Ich dachte du willst Lavender nicht heiraten. Wieso gehst du dann noch mit ihr ein Brautkleid mit ihr kaufen?"

Ron sah ein bisschen hilflos aus und nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Bier. "Ja, will ich ja auch nicht, aber ich weiß nicht wie ich ihr das sagen soll. Ich warte noch ein bisschen. Vielleicht finde ich dann eine Möglichkeit oder es gibt sich eine Gelegenheit, ihr es zu sagen..."  
Harry zog nur skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch. Ob das der richtige Weg war, bezweifelte er, aber nun gut. Wenn Ron das Bedürfnis hatte, Lavender das Herz zu brechen, dann nur zu.

Auf einmal find Ron an irgendetwas in seiner Jackentasche zu suchen und holte nach einer Weile ein paar Sickel ans Tageslicht. Er grinste stolz und legte sie, während er aufstand, neben sein Glas. Anscheinend war Ron schon wieder etwas knapp bei Kasse, wenn er schon ein paar Sickel so stolz präsentierte. "Na dann, Harry, ich muss leider los, Lavender will noch mit mir zum Juwelier und mich danach noch ein paar Freunden vorstellen. Wir sehen uns dann ja morgen, oder?" Während er seine Jacke anzog, schnitt er eine Grimasse.

Harry konnte ihn weiterhin nur stutzend angucken. "Dafür, dass du sie gar nicht heiraten willst, hält sie sich ganz schön auf Trab."

Ron grinste nur und ging durch die Tischreihen zum Ausgang, doch er drehte sich noch einmal um. "Also morgen um drei Uhr vorm Brautgeschäft hier in der Winkelgasse. Bis denn!" Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand durch die Tür nach draußen.

Harry konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, das würde ja noch was werden. Aber er würde einfach erst mal mit hin gehen. Einfach mal schauen, was daraus werden würde.

Er schaute sich um 'Tropfenden Kessel' um, es waren erstaunlich viele Leute hier. War heute irgendetwas los?

Ach ja, heute war ja das Quidditchländerspiel. Das könnte er sich eigentlich noch angucken, in seiner kleinen Wohnung erwartete ihn ja doch nichts Spannenderes. Also lehnte er sich zurück und schon zehn Minuten später wurde das Spiel eröffnet.

Im 'Tropfenden Kessel'

Mühsam drängte sich Remus durch die Menschmassen im 'Tropfenden Kessel'. Warum war hier denn heute so viel los? Es war immerhin ein ganz normaler Wochentag, zwar war der 'Tropfenden Kessel' immer recht gut besucht, doch diese Menschenmassen übertrafen die normale Anzahl an Besuch bei Weitem.

Die gesamte Masse hatte zu der einen Ecke des 'Tropfenden Kessels' ausgerichtet und schien dort irgendwann irgendwas zu beobachten. Remus warf einen kurzen Blick über die wartende Masse und erkannte dort eine Leinwand, auf die irgendetwas übertragen wurde.

Dann fiel Remus auch wieder ein, warum sich so viele Menschen im 'Tropfenden Kessel' versammelt hatten. Heute war ein Länderspiel der englischen Quidditchnationalmannschaft.

Klar, was konnte die Zaubererwelt sonst so verrückt machen? Nur Quidditch, sonst nichts. Er hatte dieses Spiel noch nie gemocht. Weder in seiner Schulzeit noch jetzt. Deshalb konnte er den Rummel um das Länderspiel auch nicht verstehen.

Er warf noch einen kurzen Blick in Richtung Leinwand und bahnte sich dann seinen Weg Richtung Bar. Wenn man sich alleine an einen Tisch setzte, sah es immer ein bisschen merkwürdig aus und außerdem waren die Tische eh alle besetzt, da man von dort aus den besten Blick auf die Leinwand hatte. Von der Theke konnte man die Leinwand kaum sehen und deshalb saßen dort kaum Leute. Also konnte sich Remus dort in aller Ruhe einen Platz suchen.

Als er dann einen gefunden hatte, kam Tom, der nebenbei ein Glas polierte, auch schon zu ihm. "Tag, Lupin. Auch mal wieder hier?"

Remus nickte. "Hallo, Tom. Ja, ich war gerade in der Gegend und dachte mir ich komm noch mal vorbei und trinke in Ruhe was. Hätte ich geahnt, dass heute Quidditch ist, wäre ich vermutlich nicht gekommen..."

Tom zuckte mit den Schultern und stellt das Glas weg, das er poliert hatte. "Tja, ich mag Quidditch eigentlich auch nicht so, doch die Mehrheit der Zaubererwelt tut es eben und es ist ungemein gut fürs Geschäft, wenn man es in seiner Kneipe überträgt." Er griff nach dem nächsten Glas.

Da Remus keine Bar oder Kneipe hatte, konnte er das nicht beurteilen. Deshalb gab er nur ein nachdenkliches "Hm" von sich.

Auch Tom schien nicht zu wissen, was er darauf erwidern sollte, bis er wieder auf den Grund von Remus Besuch zurückkam, nämlich in Ruhe etwas zu trinken. "Was soll's denn sein?"

"Ein Bier, bitte."

"Kommt sofort!"

Dann wandte Tom sich um und zapfte Remus' Bier.

Währenddessen drehte Remus sich zur Seite und schaute in Richtung Leinwand. Er konnte diesem Theater beim besten Willen nichts abgewinnen. Vierzehn Menschen jagten vier Bällen hinterher. Toll...

"Hier, das Bier..." Schwungvoll stellt Tom das Bier vor Remus ab, wobei es natürlich überschwappte.

Remus bedankte sich und nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Bier, währenddessen schaut er immer noch zu der Leinwand hinüber. Als er keine Anstalten machte, sich weiter ihm zu halten, wollte Tom schon zu einem anderen Gast gehen, doch dann sprach Remus ihn doch noch mal an. "Wer spielt eigentlich?"

"England gegen Italien." Dann ging Tom zu einem anderen Gast, Remus blieb nachdenklich sitzen.

Italien...

Italien war Tonks' Lieblingsland... Besonders beim Quidditch. Tonks liebte Quidditch, im Gegensatz zu ihm. Das war nur einer der vielen Unterschiede zwischen ihnen gewesen. Vielleicht war das auch der Grund für die Trennung gewesen. Aber er hatte diese Dinge nie als Grund zur Trennung gesehen. Sie anscheinend ja schon...

Er hatte Tonks seitdem nicht mehr gesehen, was ihn doch ein bisschen verwunderte, da sie normalerweise viel öfter hier im 'Tropfenden Kessel' war, viel öfter als er. Schon wieder ein Unterschied...

Er vermisste Tonks, ihr fröhliche Art, ihr Lachen, ihre Art von Humor. So ziemlich alles an ihr. Sie war so anders als er und deshalb hatten sie eigentlich so gut zueinander gepasst... hatte er gedacht. Er war da auch nicht der Einzige gewesen, auch andere in ihrem Bekanntenkreis hatten das gedacht, doch so schnell konnte man sich irren.

Die Gründe, warum Tonks sich von ihm getrennt hatte, würde Remus ja noch interessieren. Sie hatte nichts gesagt. Waren es wirklich die vielen Unterschiede, wie er dachte?

Und wenn nicht, welche Gründe hatte Tonks dann?

Remus seufzte und grübelte weiter. Wenn er Tonks nur noch einmal sehen würde, dann könnte er sie fragen. Dann müsste er jetzt nicht so grübeln. Aber würde sie überhaupt mit ihm reden? Vielleicht... vielleicht aber auch nicht...

"Hallo, Remus." Ohne dass er es bemerkte hatte, hatte sich auf einmal jemanden neben ihn gestellt. Überrascht schaute Remus auf und sah eine Frau mit schwarzen Haaren, blassem Gesicht und schwarzen Klamotten vor sich. Im ersten Moment hätte man sie mit der Bellatrix von früher verwechseln können, als sie nur schwarz getragen hatte, damals nur um Severus Snape zu beeindrucken. Doch wenn man sie sich nur ein bisschen genauer ansah, konnte man erkennen, dass diese Frau mit Bella nicht viel mehr gemeinsam hatte als die Haar- und die Gesichtfarbe. Bella hatte ein total anderes Gesicht und sie hatte zu der Zeit auch andere, wenn auch gleichfarbige, Klamotten getragen.

Auch wenn sie ihm ein kleines bisschen bekannt vorkam, was vermutlich an der geringen Ähnlichkeit zu Bellatrix lag, er konnte dieser Frau beim besten Willen keinem Namen zuordnen. Das Gesicht hatte er irgendwo schon mal gesehen und in seinem Unterbewusstsein regte sich etwas, doch ihr Name fiel ihr partout nicht ein. Außerdem konnte er ihr auch nichts zuordnen, keinem ehemaligen Arbeitsplatz, keine flüchtige Begegnung auf einer Party. Woher kam also dieses Gefühl, sie zu kennen? Er wusste es nicht...

"Entschuldigung, kennen wir uns?" Er hatte wirklich jede Reaktion erwarten. Ein schockiertes Gesicht, Enttäuschung, Wut, weil er vergessen hatte, wer sie war. Das hfatte er alles für möglich gehalten. Doch all das traf nicht zu.

Stattdessen weiteten sich die Augen der Frau und schauten schockiert an ihr selbst herunter. Also wirklich an ihr und nicht an Remus, anscheinend erstaunte sie seine Frage.

Und ohne noch etwas zu sagen, drehte sie sich um und verschwand in der Menge.

Remus kratzte sich am Kopf und schaute ihr verwirrt nach. Was war denn nun los? Hatte er was Falsches gesagt? Anscheinend ja.

Seltsame Frau... aber auch irgendwie faszinierend. Er hatte sie nicht länger als eine Minute gesehen, doch ihr Anblick hatte ihn fasziniert.

Er warf einen Blick auf die Leinwand. 120:210 für England. Noch konnte Italien gewinnen, doch das schien nicht sehr wahrscheinlich zu sein, da die wenigen Italienfans im 'Tropfenden Kessel' sehr ruhig geworden waren. Ob diese Frau wohl wegen des Spiels hier gewesen war? Wer weiß, vielleicht war sie Quidditchfan... Warum dachte er schon wieder an diese Frau?

Normalerweise dachte er bei Quidditch an die vierzehn Idioten, die da über den Platz flogen, und nicht an eine Frau, die ihn gerade angesprochen hatte. Warum ging ihm diese Frau nicht mehr aus dem Kopf?

Remus seufzt wieder und nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Bier. Tom war immer noch am anderen Ende der Bar und schien sich da auch noch sehr angeregt mit jemandem unterhalten. Und auch sonst saß niemand an der Bar, den er kannte und mit dem er sich hätte unterhalten können.

Also drehte er sich auf der Suche nach einem Gesprächspartner um und betrachte die Menschen, die sich hinter ihm alle um die Leinwand drängten. Doch auch davon kannte er niemanden.

Plötzlich aber kam Bewegung in die ansonsten recht bewegungsarme Masse, als jemand versucht sich zur Bar durchzuschieben. Da die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er diese Person kannte, recht gering war, wollte er sich auch gerade schon wieder umdrehen, als diese Person sich endlich durch die Menschenmasse durchgearbeitet hatte.

_Tonks! _

Im nächsten Moment schien die Welt für Remus still zu stehen, nur Tonks bewegte sich bei dem Versuch, sich endgültig aus der Menge zu drängen und dann die Orientierung wieder zu finden. Und dann, als sie sich umsah, traf ihr Blick Remus. Was genau in ihrem Gesicht vorging oder ob sie ebenso erstarrt war wie er, konnte er nicht sagen. Allein ihr Anblick hatte ihn schon erstarren lassen und er war zu keiner anderen Bewegung fähig. Er saß einfach nur da und starrte in ihre Richtung. Alles andere um ihn herum ignorierte er.

Remus war sich sicher, dass er gerade einen ziemlich dämlichen Eindruck machte, denn er hatte das Gefühl, als würde seine Mund ein bisschen offen stehen. Er saß also völlig allein und mit dämlich geöffnetem Mund an der Bar des 'Tropfenden Kessel' und starrte sie an. Sie hingegen überspielte ihr Überraschung und wahrscheinlich Unsicherheit ziemlich gut, denn sie sah wirklich so aus, als ob sie damit gerechnet hatte, ihn hier zu treffen. Doch sie konnte nicht wirklich so gelassen sein. Sie hätte doch nicht allen Ernstes erwarten können ihn hier zu treffen, oder? Immerhin war heute Quidditchländerspiel. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie so gelassen wirkte, immerhin schien es ja fast so, als wären sie sich die ganze Zeit aus dem Weg gegangen und jetzt war sie so gelassen? Das konnte eigentlich nicht sein. Vielleicht stand sie aber auch unter Schock. Denn wie groß war die Wahrscheinlichkeit ihn gerade hier und jetzt zu treffen? Im 'Tropfenden Kessel' und auch noch am Tag des Länderspieles zwischen England und Italien. Das musste für sie doch Ironie des Schicksals sein. Gerade er, der kein Quidditch mochte, bei einem Quidditchländerspiel.

Vermutlich hatte sie das so schockiert...

Noch immer starrte Remus Tonks an. Er konnte einfach nicht seinen Blick von ihr nehmen. So sah er ihr auch dabei zu, wie sie mit einer ungeheuren Sicherheit auf ihn zukam. Er ging jede Wette ein, dass er mindestens dreimal gestolpert wäre.

Erst als Tonks kurz vor ihm war, löste Remus sich aus seiner Starre und machte vor allem die Mund wieder zu und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Noch einmal atmete er tief durch, immerhin traf er sie jetzt zum ersten Mal nach der Trennung und er wollte da kein falsches Bild von sich vermitteln.

Als Tonks neben ihm angekommen war, lächelte sie und setzte sich auf den Barhocker neben ihm. "Hallo Remus..."

Dafür dass sie mal ein Paar und davor auch sehr gute Freunde gewesen war, war die Begrüßung doch recht schlicht. Doch was sollte sie auch sonst machen? Es wäre wohl unangebracht, wenn er ihr jetzt um den Hals fallen würde. Ja, wäre es... und es wäre auch nicht seine Art. Also orientierte er sich an ihrer Begrüßung und hielt seine auch schlicht. "Hi Tonks."

Dann wurde es still zwischen den beiden. Keiner sagte ein Wort, jeder schien den anderen durch nichts Unbedachtes zu verletzten wollen. Aber über irgendetwas mussten sie sich doch unterhalten können, oder? Doch Remus fiel nichts ein. Also musste erst mal etwas wirklich Belangloses her. "Willst du was trinken?" Okay, das war jetzt vielleicht ein bisschen zu belanglos, aber für den Anfang schon mal in Ordnung.

Tonks lächelte. "Nee, danke, ich hatte schon was."

Wann das denn? Sie ist doch gerade erst reingekommen, oder? Nein, sie war aus der Menschenmenge gekommen, vielleicht hatte sie vorher an einem Tisch gesessen und dort etwas getrunken. Das konnte ihm eigentlich egal sein. Nachdenklich nahm er einen Schluck von seinem Bier. Worüber konnten sie denn jetzt reden? Auch wenn er mit seiner nächsten Frage Gefahr lief, die Stimmung zu kippen, wenn das überhaupt noch ging, war dies die einzige Frage, die ihm noch einfiel. "Und, wie geht's so?"

Tonks antwortet nicht sofort, als schien sie zu überlegen, was sie ihm sagen sollte. "Mir geht's soweit ganz gut und dir?" Sie schaute ihn so erwartungsvoll an, als hätte sie schon die ganze Zeit auf diese Antwort gewartet. Vielleicht um ihr Gewissen zu beruhigen, um sicher zu gehen, dass es ihm nach er Trennung langsam wieder besser geht. Vielleicht bildete er sich das aber nur ein und es war wirklich nur eine Gegenfrage, die man nun mal stellt, weil es höflich war.

Auch Remus ließ sich mit seiner Antwort Zeit. Er wusste nicht genau, was er ihr sagen sollte. Das mit Bellatrix würde er ihr nicht erzählen, das war wohl besser so. Und ansonsten? Viel war ja nicht passiert seit sie sich getrennt hatten. "Mir geht's soweit eigentlich auch ganz gut..."  
So schlicht und einfallslos diese Antwort war, Tonks schien sie ungemein zu erleichtern, denn sie begann zu lächeln und wurde auch gleich ein bisschen gesprächiger. "Das ist schön. Aber was machst du eigentlich heute hier? Immerhin ist gibt's heute Quidditch. Das mochtest du doch nie." Ihr Lächeln verwandelte sich jetzt in ein Grinsen. Anscheinend hatte Remus doch Recht gehabt, Tonks hatte feststellen wollen, ob es ihm gut ging. Und da sie das jetzt wusste, wurde sie wieder 'normal'. Er kannte sie eben doch...

"Och, ich bin nur zufällig hier. Bin gerade von der Arbeit gekommen und wollte nur noch mal vorbei schauen. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass heute Quidditch ist, wäre ich nicht reingekommen..." Er bemühte sie ebenfalls zu grinsen, aber das fiel ihm nicht ganz leicht wie Tonks, die Trennung lag ihm eben immer noch auf der Seele, doch das wollte er Tonks nicht sagen, vermutlich interessierte sie es jetzt nicht mal mehr, jetzt nachdem er ihr gesagt hatte, dass es ihm gut ging. Für sie schienen sie beiden jetzt wieder gute Freunde oder so etwas Ähnliches zu sein. Also bemühte er sich ebenso zu tun, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel. "Und? Glaubst du, Italien kann noch gewinnen?"

Sie schaute kurz zur Leinwand hinüber. Es stand jetzt 160: 230. Langsam nickte sie. "Klar, das packen die noch. Sie werden England fertig machen. Dazu müssen sie nur noch den Schnatz fangen."

Remus griff nach seinem Bier. "Das muss England aber auch nur noch schaffen. Und dann haben sie gewonnen."

Tonks schnaubte. Sie nahm die versteckte Herausforderung an, jetzt würde sie ihre Lieblingsmannschaft verteidigen. "Das schafft England aber nicht, Englands Spieler sind nur sieben zusammengewürfelte Starspieler." Bei dem Wort verzog Tonks beinahe angeekelt das Gesicht. "Italien aber ist eine richtige Mannschaft. Die packen das!"

Remus grinste in seine Bier und trank noch einen Schluck, bevor er es abstellte. Das hatte er auch vermisst, ihre Diskussionen über Quidditch. "Es hat aber auch seinen Grund, dass diese Spieler Starspieler sind. Sie verstehen was davon. Die Spieler von Italien sehen eher so aus, als ob sie dreiviertel des Jahres nur in irgendeinem Straßencafé sitzen und ihren Milchkaffee trinken. Und den Rest des Jahres sehen sie ihren Besen bestimmt nur von unten, weil sie ständig von Besen fallen, da sie aus der Übung sind. Siehst du, da fällt schon wieder einer!"

Es blitzte in Tonks' Augen, ihr Kampfgeist war geweckt. "Der fällt nicht, Remus, der weicht einem Ball aus. Außerdem heißt das Latte Macchiato."

Remus stellte sein Bier ab. Natürlich war der Typ nicht vom Besen gefallen. Das hatte sogar er gesehen. Aber er liebte es Tonks zu reizen, zumindestens in Sachen Quidditch. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er zu einem neuen Kommentar ansetzte, spürte er einen Stich im Herzen, an dem er erkannte, wie sehr er Tonks vermisste. Doch er wusste, dass es vorbei war. Und damit musste er sich abfinden. So schwer es ihm fiel. Aber immerhin konnten sie noch weiter über Quidditch diskutieren. "Ist doch egal, wie das heißt. Selbst _wenn_ er einem Ball ausgewichen ist, sah das doch reichlich ungeschickt aus. Die Engländer können das eben doch besser und deshalb sind sie nun mal Starspieler."

Doch auch davon ließ Tonks sich nicht unterkriegen. "Die Italiener legen eben nicht jedes Mal so eine riesige Showeinlage hin, wenn sie einem Ball ausweichen, die denken eher praktisch!"

Remus lachte leise auf. "Vielleicht sollten sie damit mal anfangen, dann hätten sie auch mehr Fans!" Er deutete auf die Menschenmasse hinter ihm, die man doch meistens eindeutig als Englandfans erkennen konnte, da sie irgendeinen Wimpel oder irgendeine Fahne dabei hatten.

Tonks begann zu überlegen. Anscheinend gingen ihr die Argumente aus. Und wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, seine waren heute auch ziemlich gut. Vielleicht lag das and er Übung, immerhin war er schon Fan von Kanada, Frankreich, Dänemark, Russland und sogar von Thailand gewesen. Er war immer Fan von der Mannschaft, die gegen Italien spielte. Und davon bekam man schon Übung und er wurde immer besser.

Wieder war ein Schnauben von Tonks zu hören. "Die packen das trotzdem, ich glaub' daran!"

Ja, ihr waren die Argumente ausgegangen.

Er nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Bier. "Nein, ich denke, England gewinnt." Italien würde eh gewinnen. Beim Quidditch hatte Tonks immer Recht. Bis auf bei der vorletzten WM, bei der Italien im Halbfinale gegen Irland verloren hatte. Das hatte vermutlich einfach daran gelegen, dass sie nicht richtig diskutiert hatte, Remus war von den ähnlichen Fahnen verwirrt gewesen und hatten deshalb nicht auf die Spieler eingehen können. Und deshalb hatte Tonks auch nicht kontern können. Daran wird's gelegen haben, deshalb hat Italien verloren. Bei allen anderen Spielen hatten Tonks und er diskutiert und Italien hatte gewonnen. Deswegen war er sich auch so sicher, dass Italien auch heute gewinnen würde.

Tonks schaute noch mal auf die Leinwand. Dort hatten sich die Engländer gerade eine Auszeit genommen.

Remus warf ebenfalls noch einen kurzen Blick auf die Leinwand, noch immer konnte man den Engländer bei einer Teambesprechung zu sehen. Neben ihm seufzte Tonks. "Wenn die sich erst mal eine Auszeit nehmen kann das noch dauern." Dann wandte sie sich wieder von der Leinwand ab und schaute ihn an. Sie seufzte. "Ich würde ja gerne noch bleiben, aber ich muss morgen früh raus und werde wohl besser gehen. Na dann, Remus, wir sehen uns..." Sie lächelte noch einmal kurz und drehte sich dann um.

Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er ihr nicht geantwortet und sich nicht verabschiedet, er wusste selbst nicht, warum. Anscheinend hatte sie das aber nicht gestört, sie war ja ohne Kommentar gegangen. Er zuckte seufzend mit den Schultern, Ex-Freundinnen waren schon seltsam. Eigentlich konnte er das ja nicht beurteilen, Tonks war bislang seine einzige Freundin gewesen. Aber trotzdem...

Er wandte sich wieder der Leihwand zu. England hatte seine Auszeit beendet. Stumm schaute er den Spielern zu und ignorierte alles um sich herum. Eigentlich waren sie doch gerade gut miteinander ausgekommen, dann war ihnen nur der Gesprächsstoff ausgegangen. War schon seltsam, erst machten sie noch Scherze miteinander und dann war da auf einmal diese bedrückte Stimmung. Schon sehr seltsam...

Er guckte sich noch mal im 'Tropfenden Kessel' um, vielleicht entdeckte er ja noch die Frau von vorhin, doch er sah nur die Menschenmasse, die das Quidditchspiel beobachtete. Schade eigentlich, er hätte sie gerade noch einmal wieder gesehen...

Auf einmal ging ein Aufschrei durch die Menschenmasse und dann fing die gesamte Kneipe an zu jubeln. Remus erkannte mit einem Blick die Ursache. England hatte den Schnatz gefangen. Sie hatten gewonnen...

Seufzend schüttelte Remus den Kopf und legte ein bisschen Geld neben sein Glas. Er nickte Tom noch einmal zu, dann ging er in Richtung Ausgang. England hatte gewonnen, dabei gewannen die Italiener eigentlich immer, wenn Tonks dabei war. Zumindestens hatten sie das früher getan...

Doch bevor er die Tür öffnete, wurde Remus bewusst, es war nicht mehr wie früher...


End file.
